La porte interdite
by XmeloDIE
Summary: Depuis tout petit, Naruto se demande ce qu'il y a derrière la porte que son père lui interdisait d'entrer, un jour il décida d'enfreindre le règlement et ce qu'il découvrit... Vampirefic,Naru/Sasu,POV 1e partie,Hors POV 2e partie.Résumer:La réconciliation
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :**** La porte interdite.**

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sauf l'univers dans lequel ils sont et le vampirisme des personnages.**

**Couple : Pour l'instant ( Naru/saku ) ( Sasu/Naru ) ( Sasu/Neji ) Ce n'est pas l'ordre dans laquelle ils vont être.**

**Genre : U.A , OCC, Vampirefic, YAOI, POW Naruto.**

**Note : C'est seulement le prologue, sinon EnJoY !**

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--Prologue…**_

Je me suis assis devant la porte interdite, m'enfin, c'est mon père qui dit qu'il est strictement interdit de l'ouvrir. J'habite depuis ma naissance dans cette maison, depuis toujours je n'ais jamais su ce qu'il y a derrière, j'ai essayé mainte fois de voir mais mon père l'a barré à double tour. J'ai tout essayé, les techniques du miroir en dessous de la porte, regarder dans la serrure et dans toutes les moindres recoins de la porte mais en vain.

J'ai posé des milliers de questions à mon père, les seules informations que j'en ai tiré depuis des années est que c'est une pièce hanté et dangereuse. Pas besoin de savoir que quand j'étais petit, ça me foutais la trouille du siècle de passer devant. Maintenant j'ai seize ans et je veux tout savoir, je n'ais plus peur, la curiosité a pris le dessus.

J'avoue aussi que parfois la nuit j'entends des bruits bizarres, des bruits de pas traversant la pièce, des coups dans le mur de ma chambre qui est juste à côté de celle-ci ou des claquements de fenêtre. À chaque fois que je les entends, des frissons s'empare de moi.

Mon père est parti depuis une heure, cela fait une demie heure que je suis assis devant la fameuse porte. J'ai enfin trouvé les clefs, depuis le temps que je les ai cherché ceux là, ils étaient dans une valise en dessous de son lit entre plusieurs papiers, quelle idées des avoir mis là, il m'étonnera toujours.

Ce soir j'ai bien l'intention de savoir la vérité

Je me lève, j'ai les clefs dans ma main droite et je m'avance. Je touche la première serrure, je tremble un peu, l'exitation peut-être ? Bon je n'y pense plus, j'enfonce la clef, elle se débarre, je répète les même gestes pour la deuxième. Je prends une grande inspiration puis ouvre la porte, un courant d'air froid cour sur ma peau, la fenêtre est ouverte ? J'ouvre grand et je fais quelque pas en avant, la pièce est plongé dans le noir, je tâte le mur à la recherche d'une source de lumière, je la trouve et l'allume.

-Wouah !

Devant moi il y a une belle grande chambre propre et peu meubler, il y a un lit au fond avec deux table de chevet. Tout est bien entretenue, trop bien entretenue. Rien ne trainait sur les petites tables, juste un jeans noir sur le lit. Je commence à avoir peur, la mystérieuse chambre serait… Habiter ? Par qui ? Je ne bouge plus, je fais juste bouger ma tête pour observer. Je me retourne et…

-AAhhhhh ! Je lâche un crie de mort, mon cœur bas à tout rompe, ma respiration se fait rapide, il y a un homme à côté de la porte, les bras croisés sur un veston noir sans cravate.

-Tu… Tu… Tu e-est ?

L'homme sourit, montrant par la même occasion ses dents qui me font penser à celle d'un vampire, longue mais pas trop et surtout très pointu. Je déglutis.

-Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa.

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**Bon c'est tout pour l'instant ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, devrais-je la continuer ? **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : La porte interdite.**

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sauf l'univers dans lequel ils sont et le vampirisme des personnages.**

**Couple : Pour l'instant ( Naru/saku ) ( Sasu/Naru ) ( Sasu/Neji ) Ce n'est pas l'ordre dans laquelle ils vont être.**

**Genre : U.A , OCC, Vampirefic, YAOI, POV Naruto.**

**Répons****e pour les reviews anonymes.**

**Cc :** Ouais bah merci et puis voilà la suite !

**Jiramo : **Je sais, je sais, mon prologue est peut-être trop court mais c'est justement pour me mettre les idées en place, désoler de t'avoir laisser un arrière gout trop subtile en bouche :P Et la réaction est pour l'instant quelque ligne plus bas :D Merci pour ton coms !

**Lonely heart :** Yeah yeah ! Tien, le chapitre sans plus attendre, il va juste falloir que tu attende pour l'autre :P

**Kawu93 : **Si le prologue ne donne pas trop d'information c'est pour faire duré le suspense Merci !

**Momo : **Ahahah, c'est sûr ! Surtout quand la chambre est supposer être hanté, malgré que si l'homme est à tomber par terre hum… Tant qu'à moi, je l'inviterais bien à prendre un verre, au pire si c'est un vampire je l'inviterais à me manger… XD Houla je suis obscène ! J'ai toute une série d'image qui me défile devant les yeux :P

**Ciki :** Cool ! Je suis contente que tu aille aimé le début, moi aussi j'adore les fics de vampires ( normal j'en écris une ) Aller un autre chapitre sans plus attendre ! Merci pour la review !

**--Chapitre 1 **

BIP…BIP…BIP…

Ah merde, encore une autre journée qui commence, j'éteins mon cadran puis je me recouche. J'ai la sensation bizarre que j'ai manqué quelque chose, je ne me souviens pas de m'être coucher hier soir. Je soupire… J'ouvre instantanément mes yeux, un homme, je revoie un bel homme, je viens de dire bel homme ? Bah… Je ne m'en cacherai pas, il l'est. Je tourne ma tête vers le mur où il y a cette fameuse chambre. Tout me reviens, c'est clair maintenant, un individu très louche habite cette chambre.

Une autre question me pique, est-ce que mon père le savait ? Depuis tout ce temps il m'aurait caché qu'une personne squat une de nos chambres ? Impossible, sinon je l'aurais su, ce n'est pas quelque chose à caché. Est-ce un esprit ? Non, les esprits ne doivent pas nettoyer leurs chambres. Et encore… J'aurais jamais du ouvrit cette putain de porte.

Ah merde, c'est le cas de le dire. Je me retourne, je me lève d'un bond et vais devant le mur droit comme un piquet. Une envie me prend, je… Est-ce une bonne idée ? Je prends mon courage à deux main puis cogne trois coup, oui je sais, c'est peut-être évident pour vous de cogner sur un mur mais moi j'ai la peur de ma vie en ce moment.

TOC…

J'arête un instant de respirer, stupéfait et pétrifié. Il vient de me répondre, je m'éloigne, comme si j'avais la peur que le mur exploserait. Je prends mon linge et sort de la chambre, en sortant je jette un coup d'œil vers la porte, un frisson parcourt sur toutes les parties de mon corps.

Je descends les escaliers en boxer, mon ligne dans mes bras. Une seconde de plus en haut, et je perdais connaissance. Il y a vraiment quelque chose là haut, je n'ais rien halluciné bien que j'aurais aimé que ce soit le cas.

-Bonjour Naru, qu'est-ce que tu fais à t'habiller ici ? Me demande mon père, Minato de son vrai nom. C'est fou à quelle point je lui ressemble.

-Euh… Chai pas ?! Je ne lui dirai certainement pas que hier j'ai enfreins la règle numéro un de la maison et que j'ai rencontré un je ne sais trop quoi, d'ailleurs juste à y repenser un autre frisson me parcourt.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ? Non pas que j'aime quand tu cris le matin mais je me suis habituer. Il me dit tout ça en me fesant un beau sourire.

-Ouais ca va, toujours d'attaque ! Dis-je le poing en l'air.

La matiné débuta ainsi, après avoir mangé, j'ai été à l'école à pied.

_Fin POV Naruto_

Quelque instant auparavant…

-Alors qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

-Ahahah, il a eu la pire difficulté de sa vie à me demander qui j'étais, je me suis présenter mais il était cloué sur place, il ne savait plus quoi dire, il était mignon, j'adore voir la peur dans les yeux des humains, chuchota Sasuke coucher sur le lit.

TOC TOC TOC…

Sasuke et Neji se regardaient, amuser, alors Neji cogna à son tour, puis plus rien.

-Il a eu peur tu crois ? Demanda le gars au regard d'un blanc profond.

Pour seule réponse Sasuke pouffa de rire.

-On va s'amuser ! Déclara les deux hommes en même temps.

Neji se pencha et embrassa son amant, une longue étreinte s'en suivit…

_**À suivre…**_

_**--**_

_**--Ok ok, ne me tuer pas, je sais que c'est court, trop court même, rassurez vous les chapitres suivants vont être plus long. Sinon, est-ce que vous aimez mieux avoir des petits chapitres tous les jours ou des plus longs chapitre en une semaine ? **_

_**Merci pour touts les reviews, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ! À plus ! **_

_**Je sais, je suis impardonnable pour ce chapitre grand comme ma gueule ( sans prendre en considération que dans l'fond j'en n'ais une énorme ) **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : La porte interdite.**

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sauf l'univers dans lequel ils sont et le vampirisme des personnages.**

**Couple : Pour l'instant ( Naru/saku ) ( Sasu/Naru ) ( Sasu/Neji ) Ce n'est pas l'ordre dans laquelle ils vont être.**

**Genre : U.A , OCC, Vampirefic, YAOI, POV Naruto.**

**Note : Le couple principale va être Naruto et Sasuke, inquiétez vous pas hein :P ****Et J'ai fait mes trois premiers chapitre rapidement mais je n'en posterai pas touts les jours, j'ai mon autre fic à faire aussi. Aller Enjoy !**

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**__**Chapitre 2**_

J'arrive dans la cours d'école, je cherche des yeux mes amis et surtout ma petite amie Sakura. Je marche jusqu'au fond de la cours, où ils y sont toujours. J'aperçois Sakura qui est de dos à moi, je l'enlace par la taille et lui donne un baiser dans le cou.

-Salut ma jolie Sakura-chan !

-Ah Naru ! C'est fou comment son sourire illumine mes journées.

-Hey Naruto, tu as fait ton devoir d'hier ? Me demande Kiba, d'ailleurs je n'ais même pas eu le temps de le faire, je parle bien sûr de mon devoir, je ne me rappelle même pu de la moitié de la soirée.

-Il était très important, il comptait pour dix pourcent dans le bulle…

-Quoi ! Je pense que j'ai crié trop fort, les étudiants au alentour se sont tous tourné vers moi.

Si je continue comme ça je vais redoubler mon année.

-Sakura… Je lui fais les yeux doux avec ma voix mielleuse

-Non… L'autre fois c'était la dernière fois que je te laissais copié sur mes fiches et je tiens parole !

-Mais mais… Sakuuraaa. Je la prends dans mes bras mais elle me repousse.

-Non c'est non !

-Tu es vraiment mauvais Naruto… Me dit Shikamaru, lui il pense qu'il a toujours raison mais à mon plus grand malheur, c'est qu'effectivement il n'a pratiquement jamais tord.

Je lui fais une grimace dingue de moi puis finalement la cloche sonne. Touts les élèves et moi-même en tenant la main de Sakura, entrons dans le grand bâtiment.

(Je n'ais pas besoin d'écrire une journée d'école ordinaire pour l'instant. Ps : ça va être le seul commentaire dans l'histoire que je vais écrire)

J'entre chez moi par la porte d'en avant, j'enlève mes chaussures et dépose mon sac près de la porte. Tout est silencieux, mon père n'est probablement pas encore entré. Alors que je m'apprête pour monter à l'étage, je sens mon cœur accéléré. Putain ! Je vais avoir la trouille à chaque fois que je vais vouloir monter ? Il faut que je me calme, la porte est barré et il n'a jamais fait aucune apparition jusqu'à maintenant. Me convaincre est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Aller Naruto je sais que tu es capable ! Je soupire, non là vraiment, je suis pathétique.

Alors je monte tranquillement, rendu en haut je ne fait aucun bruit, je ne veux pas qu'il m'entendre mais il m'a surment déjà entendu arriver. Je m'installe dans ma chambre et je constate que la clef est sur mon bureau, j'avale difficilement ma salive. Une chance que mon père n'est pas entré.

Je me couche sur mon lit et pense au fait que peut-être **il **est là. Sasuke, il s'appelle Sasuke. Je reste coucher sur mon lit pendant je ne sais trop combien de temps. Pas trop longtemps du moins et mon père n'est pas encore venu. Je me retourne et regarde la clef, pourquoi mon père ne la pas jeter tout simplement aux poubelles tant qu'à la condamner cette maudite porte !

… Oserai-je ?

Je regarde encore la clef, ah misère. Je la prend et sort de ma chambre, je me met devant la porte d'à côté. Dire que l'adrénaline commence déjà à embarquer.

Je… Cogne ?

Je lève ma main mais elle reste en suspend. Oui, non, oui, non… J'ai vraiment peur. Enfin bref, qui tente rien n'a rien.

Toc, toc…

_Fin POV Naru_

Sasuke attendait le coucher du soleil étendu sur son lit avec Neji, ils avaient entendu le jeune blond entré et ils attendaient avec impatience ça venu, du moins, ils espéraient que le jeune homme au cheveux blond aille la curiosité de venir les voirs. Quand ils entendirent ses pas sur le seuil de la porte, cela les fit sourire, deux sourires discrets, sournois, malveillant en somme. Sasuke s'était lever et patientait à côté les bras croiser, dans la même position qu'hier.

Quand il entendit cogner, il ne put feindre un sourire moqueur et il fit la même chose, le brun cogna deux fois.

_POV Naru_

Je sursaute et j'ai la chaire de poule. Il… Sasuke est juste là. Et maintenant je fais quoi ?

-Euh… J-je… Je vou-voudrait te p-parler ! Je ferme les yeux, j'ai peur de voir la réaction, je m'attends à tout. C'est peut-être un monstre !

-D'accord, fit la voix derrière la porte. Un d'accord simple et humain, je tremble comme une feuille. Vraiment mon orgueil en prend un coup.

-J'ouvre… Je prends la clef et débarre les deux serrures. Sasuke ouvre la porte pour moi, je n'ose pas entrer.

-Et bien, comme on se retrouve ! Entre je ne te ferai rien… Son sourire n'inspire pas confiance du tout mais j'entre tout de même.

-Tu… Peux o-ouvrir la lumière ?

Sans rien dire il alluma la lumière, je fais un pas en arrière, il y a un autre homme sur le lit, un autre bel homme en fait. Je le pointe du doigt mais je ne dit rien, je suis estomaquer.

-Je m'appelle Neji, il se lève et avance vers moi, Sasuke est derrière moi alors je n'ose pas reculer, il a le même sourire que son compagnon.

-Calme toi donc ! Me dit l'homme aux yeux blanc. Il me tend la main, je la prends malgré moi et…

-C'est froid ?! T'as… T'as main est f-froide merde !

Ils rient ! Je n'en reviens pas, ils rient de moi ou quoi ? Ma peur commence très vite à se transformer en colère, non je ne l'accepte pas de faire rire de moi dans ma maison ! Même si ils sont pâle, qu'ils ont des dents pointus et qu'ils sont froid de la tête au pied… À non là je sais plus, ce sont des…

-Vampire ?! Ils se sont arrêter de rire et ils me regardent bizarrement, la façon dont j'ai dit le mot vampire était remplie d'un mélange de stupéfaction, de dégout et d'incompréhension. L'expression de mon visage n'était pas mieux. C'était comme si je voulais cracher un gout vraiment dégueu et amer de ma bouche.

-C'était quoi ça ? Oui ont est des vampires, et puis ? Neji avait le regard grave, c'est moi ou je les… Vexer ?

Alors là, toute ma peur et mon stress se sont décimer en un gros fou rire, malgré que le stress encaisser avait aussi une grosse part, là, ils venaient de perdre de la crédibilité.

Les deux vampires me regardaient mais ne disaient rien. Après deux minutes de rire, je me ressaisie et les observes.

-Tu n'as plus peur maintenant ? Me demande Sasuke. Je le regarde dans les yeux et répond –

-Je sais plus si je devrais avoir peur mais je veux des explications.

J'avoue que j'ai quand même peur d'eux, je ne les connais pas et qui sait qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient me faire.

-Ont ne peut pas répondre à tes question.

-Quoi ? Alors là je ne sais plus quoi dire, une seule question – Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ça ne nous tente pas.

-Ne réponds pas à ma place Neji parce que moi je veux bien te dire tout ce que tu veux savoir.

Lui je l'aime bien.

-Ah ok, alors euh…

-À une condition…

Mais de quoi il parle ?

-C'est que tu fasses tout ce que je te demande de faire… Il sourit à Neji, pourquoi ? C'est un piège, une vraie trappe à rat géant. Je fronce les sourcils, ils se moquent encore de moi !

-Non, je ne joue pas le jeu, laissez faire.

-Alors tu ne sauras rien… La seule chose que je peux te dire c'est que ton père est au courant mais ne lui en parle pas, surtout pas parce que vous serez dans le pétrin jusqu'au cou. Fait attention, je sais tout sur toi. Si tu veux des informations, c'est moi que tu vas voir et pour chaque question, il va falloir que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

Il avait dit ça avec une telle assurance, c'était déconcertant. Plein d'émotion se transperçait et se mélangeai dans ma tête. Je les regardes une dernière fois, je quitte la pièce et barre la porte.

Je veux savoir… Mais quel prix ?

_**À suivre…**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--Et voilà, c'est un chapitre un peu plus long que les deux précédant et je pense bien les faire encore un peu plus long les autres à venir. **_

_**Merci de me lire et j'espère que mon histoire vous plait comme elle me plait. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : La porte interdite.**

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sauf l'univers dans lequel ils sont et le vampirisme des personnages.**

**Couple : Pour l'instant ( Naru/saku ) ( Sasu/Naru ) ( Sasu/Neji ) Ce n'est pas l'ordre dans laquelle ils vont être.**

**Genre : U.A , OCC, Vampirefic, YAOI, POV Naruto.**

_**--**__**Note : C'est la dernière fois je vous le jure que je fais un chapitre aussi petit.**_

_**--**_

_**--**__**Chapitre 3**_

Ce soir la, comme à leurs habitude, deux vampires se promenaient dans les rue sombre de la ville, cherchant la prochaine proie potentiel.

-Regarde par là, Neji pointa le jeune homme seul en dessous d'un lampadaire, il ressemble à Naruto.

Sasuke regarda plus attentivement, il constata par lui-même qu'effectivement, il y avait à un coin rue de ça, un jeune homme blond, pas trop grand avec le même visage.

-Il est à moi.

Neji haussa les épaules. Sasuke était parti voir son dîner, son amant le suivit du regard caché dans l'ombre. Il venait de regretter ses derniers dires, Sasuke avait l'air à tenir trop d'importance au blond.

Les deux derniers jours avait été pénible pour lui, depuis que le blond était parvenue à ouvrit la porte de leur chambre. Sasuke parlait souvent, trop souvent de lui, ce qui l'énerva au plus haut point. Il n'était plus le centre d'attention de Sasuke, son amour depuis une dizaine d'année. Depuis longtemps déjà ils étaient dans cette chambre, leur demeure, et même si ils connaissaient très bien Naruto, jamais Sasuke n'avait tenu compte de lui.

Pourtant il ne parlait pas toujours de lui mais juste le fait qu'il prononce ce nom quatre fois tout au plus, ça le mettait en rogne, même si c'était pour rire de lui.

Il observa l'échange de loin, Sasuke parla au jeune blond, il lui fesait des sourires, lui parlait avec entrain puis l'emmena dans une ruelle, loin des regards curieux. C'était toujours le même manège, gars ou fille, Sasuke avait un charme magnétique, tous le suivait et lui fesait une confiance aveugle. Lui aussi d'ailleurs, il n'avait aucune difficulté pour avoir convenablement son repas.

Quelque minute passa avant qu'une personne vint lui tapé sur l'épaule, il retourna et vu que c'était Sasuke qui lui fesait des signes de la main pour l'incité de le suivre, ce qui fit.

Après quinze minutes de marche rapide, les deux vampires se retrouvaient sur le toit de la maison de Naruto, observant la lune et les étoiles. Les minutes passa ainsi sans qu'aucun d'eux ne prononça le moindre mot.

Neji soupira pour la énième fois. Sasuke se retourna vers lui, agacé par ces mimiques enfantines.

-Quoi ?

Neji se retourna à son tour- Quoi quoi ?

-Tu soupires depuis tout à l'heure alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

L'homme aux yeux blanc quitta le visage de Sasuke pour observer à nouveau le ciel.

-Eh bien… Je me demandais ce que tu avais en tête quand tu disais à Naruto – Il va falloir que tu fasses tout ce que je veux… J'espère que ce n'est pas ce que je crois…

Sasuke laissa sortir un léger rire.

-Serais-tu jaloux ? Lui avait-il susurré d'une voix moqueuse.

-Non ! Son exclamation résonnait dans les rues vides de la ville endormit.

-Shut ! Sasuke s'approcha de son amant, il plaça sa main sur la cuisse de Neji puis remonta dangereusement vers l'entre jambe de celui-ci. – Ne sois pas jaloux, si il advenait que je fasses quoi que ce soit avec Naruto, ce sera seulement physique. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et lécha la joue de son amant d'une façon très provocatrice.

Neji fronça ses sourcils et enleva brusquement la main préalablement placé sur son entre jambe.

-Fait moi pas chié !

-Tout doux…

-Pff… Je parie que tu ne serais même pas capable de le faire tomber sous ton charme. Il était énervé et c'est la première phrase qui lui était venu à l'esprit.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil –Ah oui ?! Neji hocha la tête, sûr en tout point. –Parie tenu.

Neji ce demanda alors, _ais-je fais une gaffe ?_

Sasuke s'était étendu, les bras croisé derrière la tête et les yeux fermés. Neji l'observa du coin de l'œil. Il soupira une seconde fois et vue que Sasuke souriait discrètement au son qu'il avait produit, oui il avait fait une gaffe.

Il regretta alors ses dires, si il y avait une chose dans la vie qu'il était sûr, c'est que Sasuke venait toujours à ses fins.

Il avait appris aujourd'hui, mieux que personne la phrase –_Tourner sept fois la langue avant de parler._

_**--À suivre…**_

_**--**_

_**--Des commentaires sur ce petit petit petit minuscule microscopique chapitre ? ( J'ai honte là )**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : La porte interdite.**

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sauf l'univers dans lequel ils sont et le vampirisme des personnages.**

**Couple : Pour l'instant ( Naru/saku ) ( Sasu/Naru ) ( Sasu/Neji ) ( Saku/Neji )Ce n'est pas l'ordre dans laquelle ils vont être. D'autre couple vont suivre plus que l'histoire va évoluer, ça va être la pagaille les amis ! **

**Genre : U.A , OCC, Vampirefic, YAOI, POV Naruto.**

_**--**_

_**Réponse aux reviews anonyme.**_

_**Cc :**__ Tu veux plus ? Tiens ! Un plus long chapitre, j'imagine que ce n'est pas encore assez mais c'est tout de même mieux ! Ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu es ' trop' intéresser par ma fic, Salut !_

_**Momo :**__ N'attend plus, elle est là la suite ! ;)_

_**Kawu93 :**__ Vivement que je viens de la poster la suite :P Bonne lecture et fait attention pour ne pas te fouler un œil ( Joke plate, oui je sais )_

_**--**__**Merci pour tout vos reviews, je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir autant !**_

_**--**__**Chapitre 5**_

Samedi matin, un jour précieux pour moi, c'est le jour où je fais la grâce matinée. Il est onze heur, je me lève et ne peux m'empêcher de regarder la porte, ça va devenir une habitude à longue, depuis hier je pense à eux et ce que m'a dit Sasuke, cet homme est un mystère que je me dois de découvrir, peut-être au risque d'avoir une vie plus pertinente ? Bref, descend au ré de chausser, mon père lit son journal en buvant un café, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un peux de colère contre lui, il ne m'a jamais rien dit, il m'a menti.

Je soupire, jamais je ne pourrais être fâché après lui, je l'aime trop, c'est mon père. Quand il m'entend arriver il baisse son journal pour me regarder.

-Bonjour Naru !

-Salut p'pa ! Je m'assois à côté de lui et me prend du café.

-Sakura va venir aujourd'hui ? Me demande-t-il entre deux gorger.

-Ouais ! Mais seulement en début de soirée. À mon plus grand regret.

-Hn… Moi je vais sortir ce soir, alors pas de connerie !

-Et pas de cochonnerie non plus ?! Dis-je amusé.

-Eh bien ça, ça te regarde… À moins que vous faite des conneries avec des cochonneries, ça c'est interdit.

Ont rient de bon cœur, j'aime bien mon père pour ça aussi, il est très ouvert, ça fait du bien d'avoir une personne avec qui on peut parler de tout et de rien.

-Tu sors avec qui ce soir ? Je suis très curieux de le savoir.

-Hum, elle s'a

-OH ! Il y a un **elle**… Intéressant…

-Tu me laisse finir ma phrase oui ? Je ne parle plus mais l'écoute attentivement, il le voit alors il continue sur sa lancer –Elle s'appelle Kurenaï, une jolie brunette aux regards enflammer, me dit-il levant les yeux au ciel, surement pour mieux l'imaginer.

Ma mère est morte quand j'avais trois ans et demi, depuis mon père n'a jamais eu de petite copine, il était temps ! Tellement temps que même un jour j'ai cru qu'il était rendu aux hommes, il sortait toujours avec ses amis de gars, un jour je lui ais dit et il a rit.

-Ouah, c'est tout jolie tout ça p'pa, j'ai hâte que tu me la présente.

-Je ne sors pas encore avec… Malheureusement… Il sourit –Mais ce soir je lui dis ce que je ressens ! Je l'ais inviter dans un grand restaurant, je vais me faire beau et hop ! Elle ne pourra résister…

-Ça fait tellement longtemps que tu n'as pas sorti avec une femme que tu agis en petite collégienne.

Il me regarde le visage grave, du moins il essaye -Ne parle pas comme ça à ton père jeune garçon.

-Ahahah ! Comment veux-tu ne pas rire ? Il ne put feindre un sourire lui non plus.

La journée se passa ainsi, à quatre heurs et trois quelqu'un vint sonner à la porte. Mon père accourt pour répondre, j'attends la voix de Sakura et avant que mon père ne m'appelle je suis déjà là, à côté de la porte, prêt à la recevoir.

-Bon, moi je vous quitte ! Passer une bonne soirée ! Tout en disant cela, mon père prit ses clefs de voiture et son manteau puis se dirigea vers sa voiture.

-À toi aussi ! Bye ! Je referme la porte, Sakura est derrière moi, je me retourne et l'embrasse tendrement.

-Ont va dans ma chambre ? Elle acquiesce tout en souriant, elle sait où je veux en venir et j'imagine qu'elle aussi en a envie.

Ont monte, je regarde discrètement vers la porte des deux vampires et je pris dieu intérieurement même si je ne crois pas en lui pour qu'ils ne me dérangent pas. Je referme ma porte de chambre et la regarde, elle s'assoit sur mon lit. Je m'approche, met mes deux mains de chaque côté sur ses épaules pour l'étendre complètement. Je me met à califourchon sur elle et suit avec mes mains ses différentes courbe dont ses seins qui me donne des envies incroyables.

-Tu es pressé aujourd'hui… Elle met sa main derrière mon coup pour me donner un baiser.

-C'est normal, ça fait une semaine que je ne t'ais pas eu pour moi tout seul.

Elle rit.

Je l'embrasse dans le cou et mes mains se balade sous son chandail, je lui tripote un peu ses seins fermes en dessous de son soutien-gorge. Je l'embrasse sur la bouche, fesant joué ma langue avec la sienne pendant qu'elle frôle mon entre jambe et touche le bas de mon ventre, mon membre est tendu dans mon boxer, ça me fait un peu mal. Elle détache ma ceinture pendant que je tente de lui enlever son chandail. C'est alors que j'entends cogner trois coups fermes dans le mur. Je serre les dents, ils vont vraiment me pourrir la vie, je continue comme si rien n'était mais Sakura n'est pas de cet avis.

-C'était quoi ça ? Me demande-t-elle en arrêtant son travail pourtant bien commencer.

-De quoi ? Lui dis-je en continuans de l'embrasser dans le cou.

-Non arrête, j'ai entendu cogner dans le mur, tu n'as rien entendu ?

-Non…

Toc, toc, toc… Merde !

-Tu vois ! Ne me dit pas que tu n'as rien entendu ! C'était quoi ? Elle est un peu apeurée, elle sait que cette chambre est condamner depuis longtemps.

-Ah ÇA ! Ahahah… Euh… Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire, je me gratte derrière l'oreille toujours à califourchon sur elle –C'est des nouveaux colocataires. Son visage me dit qu'elle ne me croit pas.

-Depuis quand ? Tu m'as jamais dit ça !

Elle est perspicace –Mon père a fait une annonce dans le journal, vue que la chambre ne servait à rien, il a décidé de louer la chambre à deux jeunes hommes bizarre.

Je ne sais pas mentir mais cette fois ci je crois que j'ai fait du bon boulot, elle a l'air de me croire.

Toc, toc, toc…

-Tu ne vas pas les voir ? Ils ont l'air de vouloir te parler. C'est vrai qu'ils sont bizarre, ils ne viennent pas te voir, ils cognent.

Je soupire, si tu savais.

-D'accord… Je me lève, ouvre mon bureau pour prendre la clef, je suis de dos à elle exprès, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle croit que je séquestre des gens.

Je sors dans le couloir et vais débarrer les deux serrures. Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur. J'ouvre la porte et ouvre la lumière. Ils sont là, assis sur leur lit, me regardant, fière de leur coup.

-C'est quoi votre problème ?

-Hé ho, du calme, tu nous présente pas ta petite amie ?

-Quoi ? Je ne comprends plus rien, ils sont vraiment cons ou quoi ?

-Aller, tu pourras me poser une question pour ça… Me dit Sasuke.

Je fais le pour et le contre, si ils ne vont rien à elle, pourquoi pas ? Je peux poser une question, laquelle ?

-Euh… Sasuke s'approche de moi, trop près de moi, il dépose sa main sur mon épaule, je vois le regard neutre de Neji qui regarde sérieusement Sasuke.

-Hn ? Alors ?

-Pourquoi êtes vous ici ? Sasuke pense à la question, Neji ouvrit la bouche mais son ami le coupe ; Stop ! Ne dit rien, c'est à moi de répondre. Alors pourquoi ? C'est très simple, ont avaient besoin d'avoir un endroit permanent pour se reposer le jour et c'était parfait ici.

Je suis sur le cul, tout ça pour ÇA ! Une réponse que même moi j'aurais pu y répondre.

-Pff… Neji sourit, je me suis bien fait berner. L'homme aux yeux blanc se lève –Alors ont y va ? Elle attend la pauvre… Je le fusille du regard et part vers ma chambre, les deux me suivent.

Quand j'entre, Sakura est sur mon lit les yeux fermés.

-Sakura-chan ! Elle ouvre les yeux et se relève, elle ne bouge plus d'un pouce et fixe les nouveaux arrivant. On dirait qu'elle est hypnotiser par leurs regards.

-Ouah… Euh je veux dire ; Salut moi c'est Sakura et vous ?

-Sasuke et lui c'est Neji.

-Mes nouveaux colocataires ! Dis-je clairement avant qu'un des deux ne fasse une gaffe.

-Assoyez-vous messieurs, Sakura lui présenta mon lit et une chaise, les seules places que j'ai pour s'asseoir mais ils ne s'avançaient pas.

Sasuke se colle sur mon dos, les mains sur mes hanches et me chuchote à l'oreille –Ferme les rideaux. Sa voix était terriblement sensuelle, juste une phrase banale m'as sufis pour me donner un frisson. Je fais ce qu'il me dit, Sakura me suis des yeux et me demande ;

-Pourquoi tu fermes les rideaux ? Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Neji prit la parole –Parce que ont est allergique au soleil.

-Ah ok ! Je n'en reviens pas, elle l'est à cru.

Je soupire et va m'asseoir sur le lit entre Sakura et Sasuke. Les yeux de Sakura ont l'air de me dire ; Ouais bah, la politesse tu connais pas ? Mais je n'y prends pas compte, je ne veux pas qu'ils soient ni l'un ni l'autre trop proche d'elle.

Sasuke a l'air satisfait de mon geste, il se rapproche plus de moi, je ne sais vraiment pas à quoi il joue devant ma copine. Sakura n'a pas l'air de rien voir, elle pose seulement des questions.

-Et d'où vous venez ? Je ne vous ais jamais vue dans le cartier.

-Eh bien, commença Sasuke, nous venons de loin, à une journée de voiture d'ici, ont vient d'une petite ville appeler suna…

Je me demande bien si c'est vrai, j'imagine que non.

-Vous vous êtes connu comment ? Demanda Sakura, je trouve qu'elle s'intéresse un peu trop à eux, ça me fait chier et puis, ils sont beaux ! À côté d'eux je suis rien.

-Euh… Ça fait longtemps qu'on se connaît, je ne me rappelle plus comment, dit Sasuke.

Neji fronce les sourcils, il n'a pas l'air content de la réponse de son ami. Sasuke met sa main sur ma cuisse, je me fige. Je regarde la main, il me caresse tendrement la cuisse. Je déglutis, je me lève et me dirige au toilette, Sakura étonné, me demande pourquoi je pars comme ça, je lui dit que j'ai envie d'uriner.

J'entre et ferme la porte. Il faut qu'ils s'en aillent, j'avais prévu de faire l'amour avec Sakura, passer une bonne soirée et voilà, les deux vampires me pourrissent la vie. Et lui avec sa main, ça me donne froid dans le dos.

-Hey… Me dit une voix derrière la porte, laisse moi entré. J'hausse un sourcil et j'ouvre, Sasuke se précipite à l'intérieur, comme si il avait peur que je lui ferme la porte au nez.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Me demande-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement de moi.

Je me recule jusqu'à être sur le bort du lavabo, il met ses deux mains sur chaque côté de moi.

-Euh… Je… Je ne suis pas aux hommes moi ! Tu… Tu veux me m-mordre ? C'est ça hein ? Je commence à paniquer, il sourit d'autant plus.

-Non, je ne ferais jamais une chose pareil voyons… Sa voix est doucereuse.

-Alors quoi ?

-Je veux seulement… Il s'approche encore plus, moi je suis figé, je ne peux plus bouger –Ça.

Il m'embrasse, je ne sais plus quoi faire alors je l'embrasse à mon tour, je le sens sourire sur mes lèvres, je sens sa langue quémander l'entré de ma bouche, je la lui laisse. Je l'embrasse avec plus d'entrain. Il dépose une main sur ma hanche droite et l'autre derrière ma nuque. Il est doux, il embrasse bien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je continue mais j'aime ça. Il met sa main sous mon chandail et monte toucher mes côtes, titiller mon tétons. Je gémis face à ce toucher. Sa peau est froide mais douce, c'est tellement différent qu'avec Sakura, j'ai une autre sensation. Une autre sorte de bien être peut-être ?

Je commence à avoir chaud, il frotte son bassin contre le mien, je sens son érection contre la mienne et il continue, ah merde faut j'arrête ! Je vais virer aux hommes si ça continue ! Et puis j'ai ma petite amie. À cette penser je le repousse.

-Quoi ? Tu n'aime pas ?

-Oui… Je… Non ! Ne fait plus jamais ça ! Je me recule et sort de la toilette.

Dans ma chambre je vois Neji jouer avec une couette de cheveux à Sakura qui rit. Je fulmine, il croit pouvoir me prendre Sakura ?

-Sakura, mon ton est dur, tu devrais partir maintenant.

-Que… Quoi ! Pourquoi ? Elle se lève et marche vers moi.

-J'ai besoin de leurs parler et je veux que tu pars, tu peux revenir demain si tu veux.

Elle me regarde, stupéfaite et en colère.

-D'accord je m'en vais mais ne me rappelle pas, je ne viendrais pas demain. Elle sort, descend et j'imagine qu'elle met ses souliers. Je l'entends aussi claquer la porte, elle est fâcher.

Je grimace et soupire puis lève les yeux sur Neji.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend de draguer ma copine ? Mon ton est sec, je ne l'accepte pas.

Il se lève à son tour et me fixe, lui non plus il n'a pas l'air d'humeur, je commence à regretter la manière donc je lui ais parlé.

-Et toi ? Me dit-il.

-Moi quoi ?

-Et toi qu'est-ce t'as à rouler une pelle à mon copain ?

Il le savait ? Le dit copain se met à ma hauteur.

-Tait toi Neji… Viens, ont a fini ici. Sans aucun autre mot, ils disparaissent dans leur chambre.

Ont a fini ici ? C'était comme une mission pour eux de venir détruire ma soirée ? Je les hais ces deux la.

Je retourne sur mon lit, ouah... Sasuke est spécial, j'ai embrasser un mec, d'accord, j'ai aimé ça, c'est la merde ! Je me couche sur mon lit en possition d'étoile puis ferme les yeux. C'est comme si je venais de faire un pacte avec le diable. Quel galère !

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**__**Voilà pour le 5**__**e**__** chapitre ! J'espère que vous aviez aimé ! Des commentaires ?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre : La porte interdite.**

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sauf l'univers dans lequel ils sont et le vampirisme des personnages.**

**Couple : Pour l'instant ( Naru/saku ) ( Sasu/Naru ) ( Sasu/Neji ) ( Saku/Neji )Ce n'est pas l'ordre dans laquelle ils vont être. D'autre couple vont suivre plus que l'histoire va évoluer, ça va être la pagaille les amis ! **

**Genre : U.A , OCC, Vampirefic, YAOI, POV Naruto.**

_**--**_

_**Réponse à la review anonyme **_

**Jiramo :** J'ai bien rie quand j'ai lu ton commentaire, jusqu'au bout du monde ? Ah ouais ? Intéressant… Ton commentaire a aussi d'impact qu'une demande en mariage :P Bah peut-être pas… Héhé Merci ! Personne d'autre a envie de suivre ma fic jusqu'au bout du monde ? ( Une fille s'essaye ;) )

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--Chapitre 6 **_

Dans les rues sombres de la nuit noire.

Je m'éloigne tranquillement de chez moi, j'ai besoin de prendre un peu d'air frais. Les évènements ma foie _débile ?_ De cette fin d'après midi m'on un peu bouleversé ou je peux dire embrumer l'esprit ? Bref, j'ai seulement besoin de ne plus y penser, même si ça tourne en bourrique dans la tête. J'espère que Sakura va me pardonner, j'ai pas fais dans la dentelle quand je l'ais fichu dehors.

D'un autre côté, je revoie le visage de Sasuke et son corps chaud ou froid, je ne sais plus, contre le mien, ses yeux envoutant où t'as l'impression de t'engouffrer, ça peau douce et son sourire narquois… À cette penser je sens comme des papillons se former dans mon ventre. Pourquoi ? C'est bien la question que je me pose depuis tout à l'heur, pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Je n'ais rien contre les homosexuels, si j'en serais un, j'apprivoiserais mon sentiment mais… De un je ne suis pas gay et de deux, pourquoi j'ai l'estomac tout renverser ? L'excitation de faire quelque chose de mal ? Pas ordinaire ? Le danger ? L'inconnu ?

-Hmpf… J'enlève sur un banc de parc, le reste d'eau de la dernière pluie et m'assois.

Et Sakura dans tout ça, eh bien je l'aime, oui je l'aime, j'en suis sûr.

Je ferme les yeux et me détend, la ville est silencieuse ce soir. Au bout d'un moment j'entends des pas rapides, j'ouvre un œil puis deux, derrière une haie j'aperçois une ombre puis des gémissements, du moins j'ai l'impression que s'en est.

Je me lève et m'approche sans faire le moindre bruit qui pourrait trahir ma présence. J'avance ma main pour tasser quelques branches de la haie et ce que je vois me dégoute et me fascine. À cinq mètre de moi, Sasuke boit le sang d'une jeune femme brune, sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas qu'elle cri je présume. J'avale difficilement ma salive, Sasuke tue une personne devant moi, même si je le voudrais, je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder le spectacle. J'ai dit spectacle ? Et bien oui, il est tellement beau comme ça. Je secoue ma tête, qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ?

La femme pousse ses derniers soupires et Sasuke la rejette par terre, comme un vieux sac de poubelle. Il regarde vers moi alors je me met en boule, je le vois se retourner et continuer son chemin, je crois qu'il ne m'a pas vue.

J'appelle une ambulance ? Elle n'est peut-être pas morte la pauvre. Je regarde encore le cadavre qui jonche le sol, est-ce le sort qui m'attend ?

Je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire alors je ne fait rien. Je regarde encore au loin, Neji et Sasuke marche tranquillement ensemble. Je décide de les suivre de loin.

Je les suit de trois coin de rue de distance, à chaque coin je me cache derrière un mur. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient les espionner. Ce manège dure un moment avant qu'ils ne décident de s'installer dans un autre parc, celui-ci n'est pas pour enfant, c'est juste un parc normal en forme de rond avec quatre banquettes et des arbres au alentour. Je me dirige vers eux à pas de loup, mission commando. Je m'imagine presque habiller en soldat avec trois lignes noir et vert foncé sur chaque joue.

Sasuke et Neji s'allume une cigarette, les vampires fumes ? On en apprendra touts les jours. Je me cache derrière une statue qui représente le nom du parc et son histoire, je suis assez près pour les entendre parler.

-Et ?

-Et rien.

-Ça t'apprendra à vouloir être trop près du petit Naruto.

-Ahahahah ! Pourquoi ? Je l'aime bien, il a un de ces charmes ce jeune garçon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-J'ai eu une envie irrésistible de l'embrasser aujourd'hui, et je ne te dit pas quelle sensation j'ai eu quand je l'ais fait !

Hein ? Il trouve que j'ai du charme et il voulait réellement m'embrasser, pas juste pour m'en faire baver. Je souris, je sens le feu me monter aux joues.

-Tu me niaises là ?

-Non ! Depuis le jour où je me suis perdu dans ses yeux bleu, je ne peux me passer de penser à lui. Depuis quatre jours c'est comme ça, je n'y peux rien, si c'était juste de moi, cette après midi je lui aurais fait ça fête dans les toilettes.

Je m'en vais, j'en ais assez attendu, le bas de mon ventre surchauffe un peu trop. Je me lève et silencieusement, très silencieusement je me faufile dans les coins les plus sombres pour passer le plus inaperçu possible. Deux rue plus loin, loin de leurs regards, je me sauve en courant vers chez moi. Je n'aurais jamais pensé faire autant d'effet pour lui. Quelque chose en moi se réjouis, c'est peut-être l'estime que je prends pour une personne, surtout pour un vampire.

Je cours, je ne m'arrête pas, j'ai de la difficulté pour respirer mais je m'en fou. Mes sentiments se déchaine, mon cœur bat à tout rompe, il m'a comme jeté un sort. Est-ce que c'est ça ? Je suis en train de tomber en amour avec un vampire ?

Je ferme les yeux et m'arrête pour reprendre mon souffle.

Non. J'aime. Sakura.

Je regarde le ciel, noir et profond comme ses yeux.

_Fin POV Naruto_

-Tu as perdu la tête Sasuke ?

Sasuke lui sourit hypocritement.

-Il est parti.

Depuis dix minutes, l'expression du visage de Neji avait passé par touts les étapes, maintenant, la seule chose qu'il montrait c'était un gros point d'interrogation.

-De quoi tu parles encore ? Dit-il d'un ton qui se fait sec.

-Je disais n'importe quoi tout à l'heur, Naruto était derrière la statue, il nous a suivie. Quand j'étais en train de boire, il me regardait derrière un gros buisson. J'ai fait semblant de ne pas le voir.

-Ah… D'accord je comprends. Et tu espérais quoi quand tu disais toutes tes conneries ?

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

-M'amuser ? Qui sait, ce n'était peut-être pas des conneries.

-Tu viens de dire que c'était n'importe quoi.

-Ah ? Et maintenant tu crois tout ce qu'on te dit ?

-Tu me fais vraiment chier Sasuke.

Sasuke se leva, regarda Neji avec son éternel sourire qui fait froid dans le dos.

-J'ai faim, tu viens ?

-Hn…

_**--  
--**_

_**-- **_

_**--Prochain chapitre bientôt, je suis autant curieuse que vous de savoir la suite alors j'écris plus rapidement.**_

--**Alors ? Non, j'ai dis ALORS ? Vous n'avez pas compris hein, j'Ai DiT ALORS !? **Des reviews ? Se fait petite et entre dans une cage pour hamster avec un air de chien battu **Bah Nah ! Je ne suis pas aussi téteuse voyons ! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre : La porte interdite.**

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sauf l'univers dans lequel ils sont et le vampirisme des personnages.**

**Couple : Pour l'instant ( Naru/saku ) ( Sasu/Naru ) ( Sasu/Neji ) ( Saku/Neji )Ce n'est pas l'ordre dans laquelle ils vont être. D'autre couple vont suivre plus que l'histoire va évoluer, ça va être la pagaille les amis ! Enfin je crois… J'espère ! **

**Genre : U.A , OCC, Vampirefic, YAOI, POV Naruto.**

_Réponse à la review anonyme_

_**Tara :**__ Ah pourtant les fics de vampires sont très intéressante :P Je suis contente de t'avoir donner le gout de lire ma fic. J'imagine bien voir quelqu'un sourire et jubiler en lisant et en se frottant les mains 0o Merci pour la review qui m'a fait rire ! _

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--**__**Chapitre 7 à votre service ! **_

J'entre dans ma chambre et vais m'étendre sur le lit. Je suis totalement essouffler et j'ai la tête qui tourne d'avoir trop couru.

Ses phrases passes comme un film, un film sans fin qui répète perpétuellement les mêmes mots. Chaque mots, chaque syllabes me fait subir son châtiment. Oui, j'ai bien dit le mot châtiment, parce que là, maintenant, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Sasuke me fait perdre la tête, sa beauté, son charisme, sa voix, tout ! Aimer est un grand mot, mon problème est que je n'arrive pas à définir mes sentiments.

Sakura, j'ai besoin de toi, malheureusement je ne peux pas t'en parler, idem pour mon père.

Je soupire de frustration, pourquoi est-ce ci compliquer merde !

Je saute de mon lit et descend me chercher un truck à boire. Pendant que je bois mon verre de jus d'orange adossé sur le comptoir, mon père arrive en titubant. Il n'a pas chaumé ce soir !

-Hum, ça va ?

-Ahh ! Tu es là Naru, t'as euh m-mauvaise mine ! Tu sais ! Il s'avance vers moi et fait tomber accidentellement la chaise. –Oups !

Je grogne pour la forme et ramasse la chaise, mon père me regarde, tentant vainement de garder un regard sérieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? C'est Sakura ? Tu as des p-problèmes ?

-Hn, en quelle que sorte. Il s'assoit sur la même chaise qu'il a précédemment renversé et moi je m'installe sur la chaise d'à côté en regardant le fond de mon verre.

-Une autre fille en vue ?

Même s'il est bourré, il a presque le mot juste.

-En quelle que sorte.

Il me regarde, perplexe. –Un garçon en vue ? Ahahah, non je déconne. On s'en reparlera demain, moi, me coucher, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit…

Je le regarde partir vers les escaliers, il a du mal, ça me fait sourire. Je fais de même, je monte à mon tour et m'étend dans la même position que tout à l'heure. Je repense à ce que mon père m'as dit 'un garçon en vue'. S'il savait.

D'un coup, un éclair que je pourrais considérer de génie, me frappe de plein fouet. C'est tellement con, innocent, simple et ça règle tout. Je vais oublier Sasuke et ses pseudos envie, Sakura est mon amour d'enfance et c'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais la remplacer pour un simili coup de foudre.

Je me sens mieux, c'est anodin, oui je sais mais tellement satisfaisant.

Je me lève et agrippe le téléphone sur ma table de chevet, j'appelle Sakura.

-Allô ?

-Sakura-chan ! Je ne t'ais pas réveiller j'espère ?

-Euh, non pas vraiment, pourquoi m'appelle tu à cette heure ? Je regarde le cadran et constate qu'il est deux heures seize du matin.

-C'est simplement pour te dire que je t'aime ! Je l'entends soupirer.

-T'aurais pu me le dire demain, maintenant dors, bonne nuit, moi aussi je t'aime.

Et elle m'a raccroché la ligne au nez.

-Elle prétend m'aimer, murmurais-je sarcastiquement.

Puis j'entends des pas discret venant du mur, _le mur_, et quelque faible éco de voix. J'essais de ne pas de concentré sur eux, alors je me couche et ferme les yeux. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, un coup est porter sur le mur, j'entrouvre mes yeux et j'écoute plus attentivement. Des bruits de fons se fait entendre mais impossible de savoir c'est quoi. Ma curiosité est piquer à vif, je m'approche du mur et colle mon oreille gauche.

J'écarquille les yeux, ce… Ce sont des… Gémissements ? Ce sont les bruits de leurs corps, leurs langues. Je ressens de la jalousie. Qu'est ce qu'il me prend, ce sont des hommes merde ! Ils n'ont aucun rapport avec moi.

Je me recouche pour la millième fois en tentant vainement de m'endormir sur l'idée du débat sexuel qui ce passe à quelques mètres de moi.

Je fini par m'endormir à six heures du matin.

On est dimanche, il est onze heures quarante. Je sors de ma chambre et vais dans la cuisine, mon père est là, prostré sur sa chaise, les mains sur le visage devant un café.

-Bon matin !

Il sursaute et se retourne vers moi, il me fait un faible sourire avant de répondre;

-J'ai mal au crâne. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire et m'assois à côté de lui.

-Alors ta soirée ?

-Bien, très très bien. J'ai trop bu, et toi ?

Sans lui donné trop d'information, je lui réponds vaguement –Normal.

-Hn, hier j'ai compris que t'avais du mal avec ta petite amie ?

Donne lui un quarante onze de rhum et il se souviendrait même combien de fois il est allé au toilette.

-C'est pas réellement un problème et puis j'ai trouvé une solution.

-C'était quoi le problème ?

-P'pa, j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Hn… Il prend une gorger de café et ne me parle plus de Sakura de toute la matinée.

Le temps passa ainsi jusqu'à trois heures.

Mon père est bien habiller, il sort voir sa nouvelle petite amie, kurenaï. Je suis content pour lui, il a trouvé le bonheur. Il empeste la joie ! Comme j'ai déjà dis, il n'a pas chaumé cette nuit. Ça me vaut un sourire quand je lui dis au revoir, entre moi et son travaille, sa vie n'était plus ce quelle était, morne je dirais en un mot.

Je scrute la maison, elle parait vide, je reste dans le couloir entre la cuisine et le salon pendant plusieurs minutes. Finalement, je décide d'aller me rendormir, la nuit dernière n'a pas été très réparatrice. C'est d'un pas lourd que je me faufile dans ma chambre.

Toc toc toc…

C'est quoi ?

Toc toc toc…

J'ouvre grand les yeux, je me lève et regarde le cadran, il est vingt-deux heures. J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre, personne. Je réentends cogner, ah c'est eux… Je soupire, va dans mon bureau et je prends la clé. Je prends un instant pour regarder dans la maison pour voir si mon père n'est pas présent. Non il n'est pas encore entré, alors je remonte et débarre les deux serrures.

-Il était temps, me dit Sasuke tout souriant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Il me regarde sans rien dire et va dans ma chambre. Il se couche à son aise sur mon lit, pour qui il se prend ?

-Ton lit est beaucoup plus confortable que le notre.

Il me niaise là ?

-Hn… Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Viens.

J'avance tranquillement et m'assois à mon tour sur mon lit, le plus loin possible de lui mais par malchance pour moi, il se rapproche de moi et met son menton sur mon épaule. Je reste impassible et demande –Où est Neji ?

-Oh, parti.

-Tu pourrais arrêter d'être aussi chiant ?! Je n'en crois même pas mes propres oreilles que j'ai pu lui dire ça mais il m'énerve avec son air hautain. À l'entente de ma phrase, j'ai cru percevoir dans son visage habituellement de marbre, de l'étonnement puis un sourire narquois, on dirait presque que c'est lui qui a inventer ce sourire.

-Hum, bon d'accord. Il se rassit normalement et à une bonne distance de moi. –Oui Neji, ce bon vieux Neji, bah… Il est parti manger.

Je suis toujours sur le cul de l'entendre parler. Je ne dis rien et laisse un vide silence peser dans la pièce. Il scrute ma chambre de fond en comble. Pendant ce temps je pense à toute sorte de chose, toute centré sur le mec à droite de moi.

-Naruto. Son ton est de nouveaux sérieux.

-Quoi ?

-Je te demande une chose. Il laisse en suspend sa phrase, il a le don de faire chier. Je m'énerve un peu et répond tout aussi sec ;

-Accouche !

-Ne sois pas impatient, ont a toute la nuit voyons. Bref, je vais faire simple, j'ai une petite mission pour toi, je voudrais que tu sois mon copain devant Neji.

À non là je ne comprends plus rien.

-Copain ? Que veux-tu dire par '_copain'_ ?

-T'es con ou quoi ? Mon petit ami, mon amoureux, mon amant, mon mari…

J'écarquille mes yeux à leurs maximums, c'est… C'est… En faite j'ai aucun mot pour décrire le sentiment que je ressens mais…

-Tu es fou, et puis pourquoi ?

-Pour en faire baver à Neji et pour ça tu peux me poser deux questions, n'importe quoi.

-Non, je ne veux pas, c'est définitif, non.

Je le vois réfléchir, en fait je ne sais pas si il réfléchit mais il ne me regarde pas et ne parle pas.

-Hum… Tu es sûr ? Je hoche la tête en signe d'affirmation –Tu es sûr et certain ? Il y a surement des questions qui te met l'eau à la bouche et puis, deux question en plus de prendre du bon temps avec moi quand Neji est dans les parages.

-Tu aurais du être politicien ou vendeur de voiture Sasuke.

-Ou bien pompiste ou boucher… Sinon, la proposition, t'en dit quoi ?

À bien y réfléchir, une expérience à tenter ? Et je ne trompe pas officiellement Sakura et j'ai deux questions.

-Combien de temps le manège va durée ?

-Le temps qu'il faudra.

-C'est pas une blague ?

-Non.

-Alors euh… D'accord ?!

-Bien. Il se recoucha les jambes croisé et les bras derrière sa tête. –Que veux-tu savoir mon cher ?

-Ne m'appelle pas mon cher.

-Na-ru-to.

Je pense quelque instant aux peut-être deux seule question que je pourrais lui posé. Ne trouvant rien de mieux pour l'instant je lui demande –Quelle âge as-tu ? Il fronce les sourcils.

-Tu ne trouve rien de mieux ?

-Non… Oui mais j'ai vraiment envie de savoir.

-Je suis jeune, 124 ans.

-Ah… Et à cet âge, tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de vouloir faire enragé ton amant avec un gosse de seize ans ?

-Eh bien… Non.

Je soupire bruyamment. –Comment tu es devenu un vampire ?

-Enfin une question qui a de l'allure, en faite… Je le coupas –Non, une vrai réponse, pas que tu es sorti un soir et que tu t'es fait mordre.

Il sourit, un vrai sourire cette fois, enfin, c'est mon impression.

-Tu n'es peut-être pas trop con dans l'fond. Bon alors par où je commence.

_Flash back-_

_C'était un soir comme touts les autres soirs, la lune et les lampadaires illuminait la ville endormit. Seulement ce soir là, la vie d'un jeune homme de dix-huit ans changera à tout jamais. C'était un beau jeune homme talentueux, intelligent, facile à vivre. Il avait en somme, tout pour lui, les femmes, la popularité, l'argent. _

_Il marcha en direction de sa demeure, la réputé demeure Uchiwa._

_Il y avait une chose, un secret qu'il gardait pour lui et ce, durant longtemps. À chaque soir il marcha dans les rues de la ville pour LE rencontré, son coup de foudre, son homme. Le problème était que LE gars était un vampire mais ce n'est pas ça qui ferait abandonner le jeune brun, non. C'était en faite une de ses qualité première, ne jamais abandonné, coute que coute. Alors chaque soir même heure… Vous voyez le genre ?_

_Ce fut un jour, ce soir là plus précisément, qu'il le rencontra, marchant à la va vite dans les rues sombres. Sasuke l'intercepta, il était décider, pour de bon. Il lui demanda de faire l'acte le plus idiot et irréparable. Sasuke ne le connaissait pas, ni son nom ni rien._

_-Mord moi, je veux être avec toi._

_L'homme le regarda puis sourit, il le reconnaisait, le jeune garçon fidèle à lui-même et aussi fou amoureux de lui. Pour la forme il accepta. Il le morda, le vidant presque de tout son sang, Sasuke se sentait voler et aussi très épuiser. Quand l'homme eu fini, il fit couler son sang dans la bouche du jeune brun puis parti. Plus jamais Sasuke ne la revue, ni même entre perçu. _

_Ce fut la pire gaffe qu'il ait jamais fait._

_Fin flash back-_

Sasuke était perdu dans ses souvenirs, ça me fait bizarre de savoir qu'il a déjà été une personne normale, avec des sentiments et des faiblesses.

-J'ai galéré longtemps, j'ai quitté ma famille, j'étais paumé et une erreur de la nature.

-C'est dommage…

-Bah, j'y suis habitué.

-Bon ! Je vais dormir, on se revoie demain ?

-Bien sûr !

Sasuke quitta ma chambre et parti vers la porte principale.

-Où tu crois aller comme ça ?

-Je vais manger. Il sorti.

Je barre la porte de la chambre des vampires et va me coucher, je m'endors immédiatement.

_**--À suivre…**_

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--Et un autre chapitre de fini ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Moi je suis un peu déçu, dans ma tête c'était parfait et quand j'ai relu, ça fait boooffff… À moins que c'est parce que c'est moi qui a passer des heures dessus 0o… Hum MysTèRe !**_

_**Reviews ? **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre : La porte interdite.**

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sauf l'univers dans lequel ils sont et le vampirisme des personnages.**

**Couple : Pour l'instant ( Naru/saku ) ( Sasu/Naru ) ( Sasu/Neji ) Ce n'est pas l'ordre dans laquelle ils vont être.**

**Genre : U.A , OCC, Vampirefic, YAOI, POV Naruto.**

Réponse aux reviews anonymes.

Neko chan : L'attente ? Mais non je ne suis pas si cruel… Si ? Arf… Ahah, c'est pour très bientôt l'action, il faut que je trouve un point dans ma fic pour que ça fasses PAF ! Après ça – Pauvre Naru ? Pauvre Sasuke ? Pauvre Minato ? Pauvre Neji ? Pauvre Sakura ? Pauvre quelqu'un d'autre ? Alalalala… Ça mijote dans ma tête. Merci pour la review ! :P 

Tara : Tu sais, ça fait vraiment plaisir de savoir qu'il y a du monde qui aime nos 'Œuvres ' Si ont peut appeler ça comme ça, alors merci beaucoup d'aimer autant ma fic ! Salut ! 

Alors comme ça on me reste fidèle et on va suivre ma fic jusqu'au bout du monde ? Ouah ! J'ai enfin trouvé du monde pour voyager ! Ok ok, la suite maintenant.

_**Chapitre 8**_

J'émerge doucement de mon sommeil, la soirée d'hier me parait encore flou, je passe par-dessus et n'y pense plus. Je m'habile, prend mon déjeuner avec mon père qui maintenant empeste la joie et le sexe et je pars pour une autre longue et douloureuse journée d'école.

Rendu dans la cours, je marche jusqu'au fond où je vois mes amis discuté.

-Salut tout le monde !

-Yo Naruto ! Me dit Kiba.

-Sakura n'est pas ici ?

-Elle est ici ! Me dit-elle en s'accrochant sur mon dos puis pour exprimer son amour pour moi elle me donne une tape sur la tête –Quelle idée de m'appeler si tard le soir !

-Aïe ! Je suis désolé ! Je tente de l'embrasser mais elle me repousse avec ses deux bras –Excuse accepté.

Je reste pantois quelques secondes mais après tout, c'est typique des filles ça, bah typique de Sakura. La première cloche sonne, nous nous préparons pour entré et comme d'habitude je n'ais pas fait mes devoirs. La journée aussi plate quelle soit, ce passa ainsi, très ordinaire.

À la fin des cours je salut mes amis, embrasse Sakura et pars en direction opposer, me reposer chez moi, enfin j'espère me reposer.

Arriver à la maison, j'entre par la porte principale, je dépose mes affaires et entre dans la cuisine, je me prends un verre d'eau que je cale et vois sur la table un petit mot.

_Je suis parti chez Kurenaï, je reviens vers l'heure du souper avec elle._

Je rie en lissant le message, Kurenaï, Kurenaï, j'ai pas encore fini d'entendre parler d'elle. Je monte dans ma chambre et pour une fois, avant que je coule mon année, je vais faire mes devoirs.

Je m'assois sur ma petite chaise et regarde le mur, dire qu'il y a de la vie derrière, en faite je ne sais pas si ils sont en vie mais bon, je présume. Jamais je ne vais m'habituer à leur présence, c'est ci loufoque, impressionnant, irréel.

Je sors de mon sac les feuilles que mon professeur m'a donné et commence à lire. Je soupire, ça commence déjà à m'emmerder.

_Fin POV Naruto-_

Ça ne fesait que quelques heures que Sasuke et Neji étaient réveillé, fesant les cents pas dans la chambre.

-Arrête de bouger et viens ici Neji.

Neji s'arrêta et le regarda quelque instant avant d'aller se coucher entre les jambes de Sasuke qui lui, était assit. Sasuke jouait avec les longs cheveux bruns de son amant.

-Tu sais, je pense bien que je vais le gagner ce pari. Il jubilait d'avance et sentit Neji se tendre sur lui.

-Ont ne sais pas encore… Dit-il en essayant d'avoir une voix dénué de sentiment.

-Haut la main Neji. L'homme aux yeux blanc tiqua.

-Alors si tu es si sûr de toi, je rajoute une petite parenthèse, reste deux mois avec Naruto, séduit le et va jusqu'au bout.

-Jusqu'au bout ?

-Au lit. Neji était fière de son idée.

-Pourquoi cet ajout ? Tu as si peur de perdre ?

-Pas vraiment mais tu es si sûr de toi et tu aime les défis, c'est le même pari mais un peu plus osé, digne de toi !

-Arrête tes grands mots… Mais juste parce que tu aimerais trop que je dise non ou que je perds, j'accepte. Je vais gagner à coup sûr.

-Si tu perds, tu seras à ma merci pendant deux mois. Il souri, certain qu'il ne perdra pas face à son homme.

-Hn, d'accord, si tu perds tu seras à ma merci pendant trois mois. Sasuke l'embrassa dans le cou –Je peux déjà t'appeler petit esclave.

Neji s'écarta brusquement.

-Deux mois et pense pas gagner d'avance, il est déjà avec une fille, ne l'oublie pas !

Le sourire de Sasuke disparut, il n'avait vraiment pas pensé à ça.

-Ce sera seulement plus amusant…

-Ah ah ah, pour moi.

Sasuke lui souri, ce fut sa seule réponse qui valu à Neji un léger frisson.

_POV Naruto-_

-Naruto !

-Hein ? Je me retourne et voit mon père à l'embrassure de la porte.

-Tu t'es endormi ?

-Hum ouais…

-Viens en bas que je te présente Kurenaï.

-D'accord… Je me lève, m'étire et suit mon père.

Arriver en bas des escaliers je m'arrête et observe la… Magnifique créature ? Mon père à fait fort là, elle a de long cheveux brun, des yeux rouges sûr ment des verres de contact, elle est jeune et bien foutu je doit dire avec ça robe rouge et blanche. Je m'avance et ont se présente l'un à l'autre. Mon père à déjà préparé le souper alors ont mange ensemble, cette femme est très sympathique, je lui ais parler seulement dix minutes et elle me plait déjà beaucoup, elle est douce et jovial.

-Alors comme ça Naruto, tu as une petite amie ?

-Oui ! Elle s'appelle Sakura…

-Et il a eu un petit problème avec elle.

-P'pa ! Stop !

-Ça arrive de temps à autre, me dit-elle en regardant mon père.

-Hum oui…

_Bang_ ! Un gros bruit étrange venant d'en haut nous fit taire. Mon père à les yeux ronds et regarde tout autour tandis que Kurenaï nous regarde, voulant sûr ment dire ' C'est quoi ce bruit ? ' Moi je sais très bien le pourquoi du comment alors je fixe mon père à l'attente d'une nouvelle invention.

-Il y a quelqu'un d'autre en haut ? Demande la brunette.

-Non !

-Un animal ? Vous pouvez faire sortir le chat ou le chien je ne suis pas allergique.

-On a aucun animal, quelque chose a du tomber à cause d'une fenêtre ouverte.

Je regarde toujours mon père, il est un peux inquiet, c'est vrai que c'est la première fois à ma connaissance qu'ils ont fait autant de bruit.

-Ce sont les monstres du grenier ! Ils sont gentils, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Naru, alors, le souper est bon ? Je ne suis pas le meilleur mais c'est mangeable au moins ?

Mon père change vite de discussion dit donc !

-Très bon ! S'exclama Kurenaï en posant une main sur l'épaule de mon père.

-Oui ! Pour une fois c'est mangeable.

Ont rit et ont parle jusqu'à la fin du souper, après mon père est parti pour passer la soirée avec sa copine. Pendant ce temps je range la vaisselle propre et va prendre ma douche. Je m'arrête devant la porte de mes vieux colocataires et tend l'oreille, les bruit que j'entends sont les même qu'avant-hier, je me mords la lèvre, leurs gémissements me donne de ces envies… Je pars dans les toilettes, referme la porte et commence à me déshabiller. Je me regarde dans le grand miroir et repense à eux, comment une personne comme moi ferait enrager Neji, est-ce un de leur plan ? M'en faire baver plutôt qu'à Neji ?

Je soupire et entre dans ma douche. L'eau chaude qui coule sur mon corps m'apaise, je ferme mes yeux et me laisse emporter par le bruit de l'eau. Sakura… Doucement ma main descend le long de mon corps, je me caresse un peu avant de prendre totalement en main ma virilité. Je m'impose un rythme lent et langoureux en pensant à ma belle Sakura, ses lèvres sur mon corps, sur mon sexe, je touche ses seins, je les mords.

Je me laisse emporter par les vagues de sensations puis une idée me prend, sans même y penser réellement, je pense à Sasuke, ce que j'aimerais qu'il me fasse, son regard sur moi. Mon visage de crispe de plaisir, le rythme sur mon sexe est beaucoup plus rapide, un nouveaux sentiments naît en moi, un fantasme. Sasuke même si ce n'est pas lui, me donne ce que Sakura n'a même pas pu me donner. C'est sur l'idée que je pénètre violemment Sasuke que je jouis.

J'ouvre les yeux et reprends mon souffle et mes esprits. J'ai jouis en pensant à un vampire qui lui, est en train de baiser un autre gars dans une chambre voisine. Je deviens assez bizarre, j'ai même pas le mot pour décrire en somme les émotions que j'ai eue depuis une semaine. Sur ce, je m'habille et va dans ma chambre.

Je m'installe sur le bord de ma fenêtre et je regarde ma voisine promener son chien, son putain de caniche royale qui fait toujours ses besoins sur ma pelouse. Pff… Ensuite je regarde le ciel, il est comme son regard, il nous transperce, j'ai l'impression que Sasuke m'obverse jour et nuit.

_Toc Toc…_

En parlant du loup, c'est dans un énième soupire et d'un pas lourd que j'ouvre mon tiroir, prend la clef et vais débarrer les serrures.

-Bonsoir.

-Ouais, bonsoir. Je les laisse sortir et ils se dirigent immédiatement dans ma chambre, c'est ça la politesse de vampire ?

Je les regarde s'asseoir mais je n'ose pas les rejoindre alors je reste collé sur mon étagère, je suis stresser, surtout à cause de la conversation que j'ai eu hier avec Sasuke et je rougie un peu en pensant à ma petite séance dans la douche.

-Ont ne va pas te manger tu sais… Me dit Sasuke. Je ferme les yeux et prends une grande respiration avant d'aller m'asseoir à mon tour à côté de lui. Sasuke sourit mais pas Neji.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ce soir ?

Sasuke se colle sur moi et une de ses mains entre en dessous de mon chandail, il me caresse doucement le dos, je frissonne. Je me sens presque bien, à part que tout est arranger, que je ne les connais pas et qu'ils dégagent une aura lugubre, très lugubre.

-Je voulais te voir et Neji ne voulais pas me laisser seul avec toi, il joue les possessifs.

Je rougie et regarde Neji qui est sur ma chaise les bras croiser, il ne réagis pas.

-A-ah… Hum…

Sasuke s'approche de mon oreille –Ne sois pas si tendu, il ne te fera rien. Je le regarde à mon tour et je fonds, il est si proche de moi, les traits de son visage sont si doux, il me fait un faible sourire, si sincère, gentil, compatissant. Je le vois regarder mon nez, mes lèvres et mes cheveux, il me scrute comme je le fait pour lui. Il sourit plus franchement et m'embrasse, j'entends le soupire rageur de Neji, je sens son regard percent sur nous mais je m'en contre fou, j'embrasse Sasuke avec autant d'entrain que lui. Le baiser devient plus enflammer, parfois ses crocs s'entre choc sur mes dents, sa langue est douce et chaude, je perds pied.

Puis d'un coup j'entends Neji se lever brusquement et partir dans l'autre chambre.

Sasuke me donne un dernier léger baiser sur mes lèvres et se rassit normalement.

-Je pense qu'il n'est pas content ton Neji.

-C'est bien.

-Je… Il me regarde dans les yeux et attend le reste de ma phrase. –C'est que… Je… C'était b-bien ?

-De ?

Je dois être rouge comme une tomate à présent. –Le b-baiser ?

-Ah ça ! Boff… Je baise ma tête, je n'ose plus le regarder dans les yeux, il n'a pas ressenti la même chose que moi et c'est normal d'un sens. Je le sens se rapproché, il met un doigt en dessous de mon menton et m'oblige à le regarder, il a le même regard que tout à l'heure, doux.

-C'était très bien. Il me souri et m'embrasse, un simple et chaste baiser. Il se lève et part sans rien dire d'autre, je reste pantois assis sur mon lit, je me sens tout drôle, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un poids en moins sur le dos mais un autre plus gros est venus le remplacer.

Je vais devant la porte de leurs chambre et l'ouvre, il n'y a plus personne alors je la referme et la barre, je retourne dans ma chambre et m'endors en pensant à Sasuke.

_**--**_

_**--**_

_**--TA-DAM ! Le prochain chapitre, où quand comment, je sais pas. J'ai aimé écrire ce chapitre, et vous ? Enfin vous, le lire bien sûr ! **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre : La porte interdite.**

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sauf l'univers dans lequel ils sont et le vampirisme des personnages.**

**Couple : Pour l'instant ( Naru/saku ) ( Sasu/Naru ) ( Sasu/Neji ) Ce n'est pas l'ordre dans laquelle ils vont être.**

**Genre : U.A , OCC, Vampirefic, YAOI, POV Naruto.**

Tara : Niark niark !! Continue de te poser des questions parce que c'est loin d'être fini ! J'ai plein de truck dans ma tête qui demande juste à être écrit. Merci de lire ma fic et d'attendre patiemment la suite !

Merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews ! Ça me fait tellement plaisir, avec quarante-cinq commentaires et le reader trafick qui me montre que mon histoire intéresse c'est super ! Pour ça je vais me forcé pour faire un plus gros chapitre, en faite j'ai vraiment de la difficulté à en faire des gros alors… Sans plus tarder, la suite.

**--**

**--**

**--Chapitre 9 **

J'ouvre un œil puis l'autre, une autre journée d'école, ça fini pu ! J'éteins mon cadran qui commençait sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs et je me lève. Je descends en bas mais mon père n'est pas là, il est surement resté chez Kurenaï. Je baille un bon coup en mélangeant mon sucre avec mon café puis m'assois en pensant encore à Sasuke, il va réellement finir par m'obsédé celui la.

J'y pense, je suis seul dans la maison. Je tourne ma tête vers la radio et un sourire orne mes lèvres, je me sens un peu diabolique mais pourtant, je suis chez moi non ? Je m'avance vers l'appareille et je prends le pire CD de musique que je peux trouver et le met avec le son dans le tapis. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça, peut-être pour me défouler un peu, leurs rendre la pareille pour l'autre jour quand ils m'ont interrompu avec Sakura. Ça m'amuse, j'ai mis la bonne vieille Bolduc à fond et je me dandine comme un enfant tout seul dans mon salon, quel idée d'avoir gardé cette affreuse musique entrainante !

Je monte les escaliers pour voir si la musique est assez forte et pour attendre les réactions. Je suis juste à côté de la porte et j'attends.

-Heyyyyy !

Je souris plus franchement, j'ai réussi. J'entre dans ma chambre, sors la clé et je débarre les deux serrures.

-Éteint merde !

Je… Il est… Sublime, j'ai de la misère à garder mon sang froid devant le tableau qui s'offre à moi. Sasuke est en boxer, les cheveux en batailles avec de petits yeux endormit et son teint pâle n'enlève absolument rien à son charme.

-Qu'est-ce que t'attend ?

Je souris un peu comme un con. –Heu oui oui ! Je vais fermer la radio et je remonte et il est là, il me regarde et s'allume une cigarette.

-Hey fume pas ici !

-C'est pour m'avoir réveillé avec de la musique de merde. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

-Je… En faite je ne sais pas, vous énervez un peu ?! Il prend une autre bouffé de cigarette très lentement et la rejette dans ma figure.

-Ça marché… Je ne sais plus quoi dire, il est tellement… Il me fait envie bon oui je l'ais dit. Lui avec son corps de rêve épaulé sur le cadre de porte avec sa cigarette en bouche. Je débloque et fait ce que je ne pensais pas faire, je le prends dans mes bras, la tête dans son cou et je renifle son odeur. Il ne bouche plus et ne dit rien, je ne sais pas comment le prendre mais c'est fait maintenant, il est là collé contre moi. Je relève ma tête et m'aperçois que Neji n'est pas là.

Finalement Sasuke mis sa main dans mon dos. –Tu n'as pas à faire semblant de sortir avec moi, Neji n'est pas là. Il me repousse légèrement mais je m'agrippe à lui, lui montrant que je ne veux pas me décoller.

-Non, j'en avais seulement… Envie…

Il faut être audacieux dans la vie sinon on n'a rien. Sasuke me prend dans ses bras et me serre. –Aller petit, va à l'école. Et il me repousse, cette fois je n'ais pas le choix, je me sépare à contre cœur, je lui dis à se soir surement et barre les deux serrures.

Je regarde ma montre, si je ne me grouille pas je vais être en retard. Je prends mon sac qui est au pied de mon lit et regarde par la fenêtre juste comme ça. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'épie, je regarde un peu plus loin et je vois un jeune homme d'à peu près mon âge me regarder dans les yeux, je fait un saut et me dégage de devant la fenêtre, j'ai le cœur qui bat si vite, il m'a fait une de ces peurs. Ses yeux était percent, comme Sasuke mais plus, beaucoup plus malsain et ses cheveux sont de couleur rouge ? Roux ? Ou les deux, je sais pas, une chose est sûr, il me regardait vraiment, comme s'il me connaissait, c'est effrayant.

Je descends à toute vitesse et sors de mon domicile, je regarde vers l'endroit où je l'ais vue mais il n'est plus là, il s'est volatilisé.

Arriver à l'école je me dirige vers le fond de la cours et m'assois par terre.

-Alors on ne dit plus salut à sa petite copine ? Je relève ma tête et regarde Sakura qui a les poings fermé sur ses hanches.

-Bon matin Sakura-chan !

-On dirait que tu as vue un mort. Me dit Ino.

-C'est seulement étrange, j'ai vue un mec ce matin, il me regardait à travers la vitre de ma chambre, quand je suis sorti même pas quarante-cinq secondes plus tard il avait disparu.

Tout le monde me regarde les sourcils froncés.

-Inquiète toi pas, c'est peut-être seulement une coïncidence.

-Shikamaru a raison, Sakura me prend le poignet et me soulève, tu ne m'embrasse pas ? Pour autant que je te connaisse, tu ne te laisse pas abattre pour des trucks comme ça ! Je l'embrasse donc, elle sort sa langue et cherche la mienne, si c'est comme ça qu'elle pense me faire changer les idées. Je la repousse et elle me regarde étonné.

-Si tu ne veux plus de moi, dit le moi hein !

-C'est pas ça !

C'est juste que je ne pense plus à toi quand je t'embrasse et que je n'ais plus le même feeling qu'avant, mais ça bien sûr, je ne lui dit pas. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit la cloche sonne. –Aller on y va ! Merci cloche merveilleuse ! Tu me sauve la vie. Je n'ais pas envie d'avoir une discutions avec elle sur le sujet maintenant.

J'entre dans la classe et dépose mon cartable de français. (Japonais si vous voulez) La classe est en ébullition aujourd'hui, tout le monde ri, parle et il y en a même quelques un qui cri pour se faire entendre tellement qu'il y a du bruit. D'un coup la classe arrêta de parler et tous fixaient la porte avec attention, moi qui est au fond de la classe je ne vois rien de ce qu'il ce passe en avant alors je me lève et regarde à mon tour, j'avale difficilement ma salive. Le gars de ce matin est là et s'installe sur un bureau qui ne lui appartient pas, se fichant totalement des regards posés sur lui.

-Dégage de là le nouveaux, attend en avant qu'on t'attribue une place ! Le petit dur de la classe avait parlé et l'autre gars bizarre le regardait avec indifférence. –Et alors ? J'ai presque reteint mon souffle quand il avait parlé, son ton et sa voix donnait l'impression qu'il ne fallait pas argumenter avec lui. Dur en un mot.

-Va-t-en ! Le rouquin ? Enfin bref, le bizarre lui sourit et se leva en donnant un coup d'épaule à Kankuro qui tomba par terre sous les yeux étonnés de la classe, il se plaça en avant, le dos collé au tableau.

-Tu vas me le payer ! Dit Kankuro rageur.

Il relève son visage et survole des yeux la classe jusqu'à temps de croiser le miens, il me donne froid dans le dos, j'ai fais quelque chose de grave ou quoi ? Je continue de le regarder comme il me regarde, il me lâche pas une seconde, je vois même les autres étudiants nous regarder à tours de rôle, ils se demandent surement si ont se connaît.

Finalement la prof mis fin au silencieux combat entre moi et lui.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est assez inattendu, on ne m'avait pas dit qu'il y aurait un nouvel élève dans vos cours donc je n'ais pas pu vous prévenir, voici Gaara. Tu peux t'asseoir dans le milieu à côté de Temari.

Gaara était dans touts mes cours et toute la journée il n'a pas arrêté de me regarder, même à l'heure du dîner il s'était mis dans un coin de la cour et je le sentais m'observer, c'est carrément terrifiant. Heureusement que la journée est fini, je peux enfin entrer chez moi et ne plus sentir son regard me scruter comme une bête de foire.

-Salut Naru !

-Salut p'pa ! Elle était bien ta soirée ? Tu m'as laissé seul toute la nuit, j'aurais pu me faire dévorer par les monstres du grenier !

-Dit pas de bêtise, tu es tellement désagréable qu'ils auraient fini par te lâcher !

-Ah ah ah… Cette fois mon père est resté totalement impassible.

-Et ta journée ?

-Il y a un nouveau dans ma classe, c'est un mec louche qui n'arrête pas de m'observer, dis-je en m'adossant sur le comptoir.

-Il te trouve peut-être de son goût. Je grimace à cette idée.

-Non…

-Il y a tout ce qu'il te faut pour faire ton souper, moi je repars voir ma déesse.

Je soupire. –Encore ? D'un côté ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

-Tu n'es plus un petit garçon, tu peux t'occupé de toi tout seul, moi j'ai remplie ma mission.

-Comme si j'étais la pire chose qui te soit arrivé, dis-je en riant.

-Mais non, il s'avance vers moi, il m'ébouriffe les cheveux puis m'embrasse sur le front, je t'aime ne t'inquiète pas !

-Ahh p'pa arrête !

-Bonne soirée !

-Bye…

Je monte dans ma chambre pour déposer mon sac et va au toilette. Je tire la chasse d'eau et sors, quand je passe devant leurs chambre j'entends mon nom, je m'arrête pour voir si je n'ais pas rêvé, c'est bien la première fois qu'il m'appelle par mon nom pour sortir. Non je n'ais pas rêver, je vais donc dans ma chambre prendre les clefs pour débarrer la porte et c'est Sasuke qui me fait face.

-Bonjour.

-Ouais, salut. Tu viens dans ma chambre quoi ? Il hoche la tête, je le laisse donc sortir.

-Tu ne devrais pas dormir à cette heure habituellement ?

Il hausse les épaules. –J'ai pas besoin de trente-mille heures de sommeil quand même.

Comme d'habitude je m'assis sur le lit et il fait de même.

-Neji n'est pas là ?

-Il n'est pas rentré cette nuit, il est resté chez quelqu'un d'autre ça l'air…

Sasuke se couche sur mon lit, c'est assez intime comme ambiance, ça me fait un peu rougir, surtout qu'il est en camisole noir et qu'on peut voir tous ses muscles moulé parfaitement son linge.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regarde comme ça ? Je dévie mon regard, je n'avais pas remarqué que je regardais le bas de son ventre.

-R-rien…

Il rit. –As-tu déjà été attiré par les hommes Naruto ? Juste le fait qu'il prononce mon nom à la fin de sa phrase me met un peu mal alaise.

-Non… je joue avec mes doigts pour ne pas devoir lui faire face, je n'aime pas parler de ses sujets là.

-Et moi ?

-T-toi quoi ?

-Tu n'es pas attiré par moi ? On dirait qu'il s'amuse à me dire ça.

-Je s...ais pas.

-Voudrais-tu le savoir ? Il veut quoi lui, je le sais déjà de toute façon, je veux seulement pas qu'il le sache. Je me retourne vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux en haussant un sourcil.

-Comment ?

-Approche. Qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire ? J'approche comme il me demande et prend ma main, je le regarde sceptique pendant qu'il fait approcher ma main vers son entre jambe, est-ce qu'il va… Je dois être rouge comme une tomate présentement, j'ai ma main sur son sexe et il me regarde dans les yeux.

-Euh… Pourquoi ? Tu veux que je te suce ?

-Ah ! Tu es donc bien cru dans tes dires, fait le si ça te chante mais ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. En disant ça il déboutonne son pantalon et descend son boxer. Je regarde son pénis qui n'est pas du tout lever et son visage tour à tour. Il voit que je ne bouge pas alors il prend ma main et la dépose sur son membre, il fait en sorte que ma main maintien bien son sexe avant de faire des vas et viens avec sa main sur la mienne. J'ai les yeux totalement écarquillé et j'ai chaud, vraiment chaud, peut-être même trop, en même temps que son sexe se gonfle le mien en fait de même.

Il délaisse ma main pour me laisser faire le travaille seul, son expression veut dire ' Vas-y, fait le !' Je suis extrêmement gêné mais je le fait tout de même, je crée des mouvements de va et viens plus ou moins lent, comme j'aimerais qu'on m'inflige, après tout je suis un gars alors je sais comment m'y prendre, je le fait même tout les jours sur moi-même. Je regarde son visage, il a les yeux fermé, je me sens un peu mieux, au moins il ne me regarde pas. Une envie me prends, toute simple, je me penche et commence à donner de petits coups de langue sur la verge tendu devant moi.

Je sens Sasuke sursauté. –Tu en avais envie en fin de compte. Je rougis comme c'est pas possible mais je ne lui répond pas, je ferme les yeux et continue mes mouvements, je suçote le bout du gland, je joue avec son membre comme si je suçais un gros bonbon, après tout, je n'ais jamais fait ça, je prend exemple sur Sakura. Il gémit, ça me donne du courage alors accélère le rythme, je l'entends respirer plus fort et se tendre par séquence, je l'embrasse à la base de la verge et donne des coups de langue sur ses couilles.

J'adore le faire tordre de plaisir, surtout que c'est moi et moi seul qui lui fait faire ses sensations, pas Neji ni n'importe qui, moi. Je quitte son membre mais je continue de le masturbé, je fais juste observer ses traits qui se crispe sous mes jeux de mains. Je reprends en bouche mon délicieux bonbons et dans un énième coup de langue il vient dans ma bouche, j'avale le tout et c'est vraiment dégueulasse, un goût amer et salé en même temps, beurk. Je me relève et m'essuie avec le dos de ma main le reste de sperme sur le bord de ma bouche.

-Avec un peu plus de pratique, tu seras super !

Je déglutis, je viens presque de me ridiculiser et lui il ne trouve pas mieux à dire, j'ai vraiment envie de lui en foutre une sur la gueule.

-Tu es vraiment… Un imbécile. Il me regard les yeux ronds.

-Je suis désolé, j'aurais pas dû dire ça, sérieusement, c'était très bien pour une première fois. Ma colère diminue peu à peu.

-Et moi j'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Il remet son linge en place et me prend par le bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Viens là. Il me pousse pour me coller à lui, je me laisse guidé sans rechigner, maintenant je suis coucher sur lui, ma tête contre son torse et j'entends les battements rapide de son cœur. J'aimerais qu'il batte aussi vite pour moi, mais ça, c'est espéré l'impossible. Une de ses mains est dans mon dos et l'autre dans mes cheveux qu'il caresse doucement, je pourrais même dire amoureusement mais ça aussi c'est impossible.

-Du sperme c'est dégueulasse.

-Ahahah… On s'habitue.

-Dit moi pourquoi je suis si bien avec toi, je te connais même pas.

Il ne répond pas mais il se resserre contre moi.

-À toi de me le dire.

-Et toi ? Pourquoi tu agis comme ça avec moi, Neji n'est pas là.

-Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que tu ne savais pas si tu étais intéressé par moi, alors je t'ais aidé pour t'éclaircir les idées. Si la réponse était non tu aurais fuis.

-Et puis pourquoi maintenant tu me prends dans tes bras ?

-Pour te rassurer et pour ne pas te laisser seul après ce que tu viens de faire.

Alors ? C'est tout ?

-Tu ne ressens même pas un onze de quelque chose pour moi ?

La question reste en suspend un moment, il pense ? Il essai de formuler la meilleur phrase à dire pour ne pas me brisé le cœur ? Pour ne pas me donner de faux espoir ?

-Je sais pas.

-Tu ne sais pas ? Je me relève pour être à la même hauteur que lui. -Voudrais-tu le savoir ?

-Ça ne marche pas sur moi cette tactique là. Il me sourit, je vois même ses crocs.

-Sort. Il me questionne du regard. –Oui sort, je veux être seul. Sans rien dire il se lève et va dans sa chambre, je le suit pour barré la porte, une fois fait je retourne dans mon lit et regarde le ciel à travers la fenêtre. Sasuke, tu es vraiment un trou de cul !

**--**

**--**

**--J'adore ce chapitre ! Une histoire c'est comme un bébé, tu le crée et tu l'élève, tu le vois grandir et tu en deviens fier, c'est tout mon enfant ça ! **

**--Bon résumons, Minato a maintenant du sexe à volonté, Neji est frustré, Gaara est sorti de nulle part et personne sait qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre dans l'histoire, Naruto a fait sa première fellation avec Sasuke (le chanceux lui) Et Sasuke est encore et toujours une énigme. YEAH ! **

**Sérieusement, j'aimerais savoir votre critique sur ce chapitre parce que je l'aime beaucoup et savoir que le monde ont aimer autant que moi bah... bah... J'vais pleuré de joie ! **

**REVIEWS ? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre : La porte interdite.**

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sauf l'univers dans lequel ils sont et le vampirisme des personnages.**

**Couple : Pour l'instant ( Naru/saku ) ( Sasu/Naru ) ( Sasu/Neji ) Ce n'est pas l'ordre dans laquelle ils vont être.**

**Genre : U.A , OCC, Vampirefic, YAOI, POV Naruto.**

Momo : Yeah, cool, nice, super et touts les autres mots qui veut dire la même chose, et bien je te les dit (écrit) ! Je suis contente que tu aimes et j'espère te satisfaire autant avec ce chapitre. Merci !

Jiramo : Ok là il faut que je le dise, regarde ton commentaire. Pose nice gays LOL Nice Gays ? Ahahah, j'ai vraiment rie quand j'ai lu ça. Comment je fais pour que ma fic donne autant le goût de la lire ? Ohlala , je dirais que c'est juste parce que tu aimes l'histoire ;) Et c'est supposé être un Sasu/Naru non ? Le rôle de Gaara dans l'histoire c'est… Le !&?&!!#!#) Tu comprends ? Salut à toi ! 

Tara : Plus qu'aimer ? Met pas la barre trop haute tu risque peut-être d'être déçu pour les autres chapitres à venir, enfin j'espère que non, je fais de mon mieux pour que ça soit intéressant et ça l'air que j'ai réussi :P Tu voudrais lire touts les chapitres mais il ne sont pas encore écrit mais le chapitre 10 est là et j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ! Merci pour ton beau commentaire !

--

--**Chapitre 10 à votre service ! **

Je n'en reviens toujours pas, je me suis ridiculiser à fond mais…

J'émerge doucement de mon état végétal, ça fait au moins deux heures que je suis couché à rêvasser de tout et de rien. Non en faite je me mens, ça fait bientôt deux semaine que je suis mal, qu'est-ce que je ressens pour qui et pourquoi, c'est la merde dans ma tête. Je repense toujours à l'autre fois, quand je les ais suivis jusque dans le parc, où Sasuke a dit ses phrases, où il a dit qu'il me voulait vraiment. J'ai cru ce qu'il avait dit, sinon pourquoi il l'aurait dit ? À Neji surtout, c'est son meilleur ami, son amant ou je ne sais trop quoi.

Je vais me chercher de quoi à boire et va m'asseoir sur ma chaise en regardant dehors. Il fait noir déjà, l'hiver s'en viens et les journées sont de moins en moins longues. Il est sept heurs et quart, surement que mon père ne va pas arriver avant dix heurs, à moins qu'il dort encore chez sa bien aimer.

_Toc toc…_ Encore ?

Je vais devant leur porte et demande ;

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

J'entends deux voix, alors son copain est arrivé.

-Te parler… En priver dans ta chambre, ouvre moi.

Je fais ce qu'il me dit, je me demande bien de quoi il veut parler, s'en est presque étonnant. Dans ma chambre il se rapproche de moi et met ses mains sur chaque côté de mes épaules, moi je le regarde avec une expression neutre, presque désinvolte.

-Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure.

Il s'emble sincère, je veux tellement le croire.

-Ah… Je fixe maintenant mes pieds, ça me gêne de parler de _ça_ avec lui.

-Et… On pourrait y aller progressivement toi et moi. Je relève ma tête, _y aller progressivement ? _

-De… Hein ? Il soupire.

-Tu comprends donc jamais quand on te parle ? J'ai dit, on va y aller tranquillement sans brusquer les choses, comme ça peut-être qu'ont pourrait être ensemble un jour.

-Euh, j'ai… Pas tout saisi ? Je sens sa poigne sur mes épaules se resserrer.

-Ont va apprendre à se connaître avant que tu me suce ! Ta compris là ?

-Bah avant que je te suce, c'est déjà fait. Il soupire encore plus fort, je pense que je l'énerve pour vrai là. –Non non, j'ai compris, c'est parfait !

Il sourit faiblement. –Bon.

_Ding dong…_ (Super effet spéciaux d'la mort qui tue)

J'écarquille les yeux à leurs maximums, quelqu'un viens de sonner à la porte et Sasuke est encore dans ma chambre.

-Barres-toi ! Je descends les escaliers à toute vitesse et ouvre la porte.

-Ah salut Sakura-chan ! Ino, Hinata et Kiba.

-Tu étais occupé ?

-Ou en train de te masturbé ?

-Ta gueule Kiba ! Avons-nous gueulé en même temps moi et Sakura.

-Tu nous fais pas entré ? Demande Ino.

-Euh oui oui… Tous entrèrent donc en se dirigeant vers le salon. Sakura vient se coller à moi en mettant sa main en dessous de mon chandail. Ça ne me fait plus rien, mis à part de la tristesse pour elle, je l'embrasse sur le front et lui sourit.

-Onnn, comme c'est mignon, dire que j'ai juré avoir un petit ami avant Sakura !

-C'est pas ma faute si tu ne voulais rien savoir de moi !

-Kiba, il faut tout t'expliquer à toi, de un tu ne connais rien aux femmes et de deux tu n'es qu'un pauvre crétin, voilà pourquoi, et puis il te manque aussi autre chose.

Si elle cherche l'homme parfait je comprends aussi pourquoi elle est célibataire.

-C'est pas vrai, K-kiba est gentil e-et doux aussi.

-Merci Hinata ! Elle rougit toujours, surtout avec Kiba, elle est surement amoureuse de lui. Je souris à cette pensé, peut-être un jour il pourra trouver le bonheur chez elle.

-Bon, Sakura se lève du divan, c'est pas tout mais ont doit aller à la fête nous !

-Ouais ! Tu viens avec nous Naruto ?

-Une fête ? Un mercredi ? Chez qui ?

-C'est un de mes amis qui fait une fête, un genre d'open house et un mercredi parce qu'il travaille tout le reste de la semaine, c'est le seul temps qui lui reste pour s'éclater un peu.

-Ah… Euh attendez-moi ici.

Je monte dans ma chambre et je prends les clefs, quand je me retourne je vois Sasuke sur mon lit.

-Alors on fait la fête se soir ?

-Chut, il risque de t'entendre et va dans ta chambre !

-C'est plus nécessaire, regarde. Il me pointe la porte et Sakura est déjà devant.

-Ah bonsoir euh… Sasuke ?

Je me sens vraiment mal entre ses deux là.

-Bonsoir.

-Tu sais il y a une fête se soir, voudrais-tu venir avec ton ami ? Sasuke reste silencieux un moment, moi je ne veux pas qu'il vienne, aller dit non !

-Moi je veux bien venir, dit Neji derrière Sakura. Elle sursaute et le regarde.

-Bien et toi ?

-Non.

Je ne sais pas si c'est mieux que Neji vienne à la place de Sasuke mais je n'ais pas le choix d'accepter. Je soupire, prends mon manteau et descends d'un pas lourd voir mes invités avec une Sakura et un Neji qui me suivent. En voyant Neji, Kiba le dévisagea en disant ;

-Depuis quand tu caches du monde dans ton garde-robe Naruto ?

J'arrive pour répondre mais Sakura me coupe. –Vous savez la porte condamnée ? Et bien Minato à louer cette chambre à deux beaux jeunes hommes, il s'appelle Neji.

Neji sourit discrètement, j'aurais jamais du les présentés à mes amis, et si ils s'ouvraient la bouche à mon père ? Il va savoir que je fais sortir les vampires et Sasuke m'a dit de ne jamais lui en parler sinon… Non si il advenait qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit, j'arrangerais tout, jamais je ne les laisserais faire du mal à mon père.

-Beaux tu dis ? J'ai hâte de voir l'autre gars ! Dit Ino.

-Bon ont y va ? Dis-je en m'avançant vers la porte principale.

-Ont va faire la fête ! Cri Kiba un peu trop enthousiaste.

Ça fait peut-être dix minutes qu'ont est entré à la fête, il y a tellement de monde ici que je ne connais pas et la musique est géniale. Je me demande quel âge il a l'ami de Kiba, tout le monde ici est majeur et la seule boisson à porter de main est de l'alcool. Tout est à volonté, c'est que je j'appelle une soirée réussi. J'ai perdu de vue Sakura alors je la cherche dans la marée humaine avec mon verre de rhum mais quelqu'un me prends par le bras, je me retourne et je reste figé.

-G… Gaara ?

-Bonsoir Naruto, où allais-tu comme ça ?

Pourquoi il me parle ? –Euh bah je… Cherchais ma copine.

-J'ai quelque chose de mieux pour toi, aller viens en haut. Il me tire le bras, il a une poigné de fer, j'essaye de me défaire de son emprise mais je n'y arrive pas.

-Lâche-moi ! Je cris mais personne ne m'entends, la musique est trop forte.

Il arrive à me faire monté jusqu'en haut, il n'y a personne, je crois bien que l'étage au dessus est interdit. Il me fait entrer dans une chambre et ouvre la lumière.

-Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Je commence à trembler légèrement, il me fait peur et il a l'air vraiment fort, mon bras est rouge.

Il se rapproche de moi et moi je m'éloigne le plus possible jusqu'au mur où je ne peux plus reculer, il se tien face à moi avec un regard inexpressif.

-Alors… Tu fais du mal à Neji c'est bien ça ?

Comment il le connaît ? Il n'est pas un vampire pourtant.

-Co…Comment ç-ça ? Il m'agrippe le collet d'une main et me soulève, mais quelle force incroyable ! Il va me péter la gueule ou quoi ?

-Ne t'approche plus de Sasuke, c'est mon dernier avertissement. Il me lâche et me pousse, _paf !_

-Aïe ! Je me suis cogner le front sur la table de chevet, je me touche le front et regarde ma main, je saigne beaucoup.

-Minable. Il me regarde de toute sa hauteur avec mépris, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ? Il est qui lui ?

-Pourquoi ? Il ne me répond pas et sort de la chambre en fermant la lumière, moi, je suis toujours assis la main sur mon front, ça fait mal merde ! En plus il ferme la lumière, juste pour me faire chier !

Je me lève et vais dans la toilette, j'asperge mon visage d'eau froide et regarde dans le miroir, j'ai une bonne plaie, mon père va me poser une multitude de questions. Je cherche dans la pharmacie un bandage pour mettre sur mon front, j'ai l'air fin avec ça maintenant ! Bon, il faut que je parte d'ici au plus vite. Je descends et cherche Sakura, ah elle est là et… Je suis sur le cul là, ces derniers temps je n'est pas été correct avec elle mais…

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS À EMBRASSER NEJI ! Elle sursaute et se détache.

-Je m'excuse Naru… C'est l'alcool !

Neji me regarde, fière de son coup, je suis vraiment en colère, comment a-t-elle pu me faire ça ?

-Dégage ! Je la pousse, sous l'impulsivité du moment et elle tombe à terre. Neji ne fait rien, il se fou d'elle.

Je cours vers la porte de sorti, je ne veux plus voir personne, je les emmerdes tous ! Me faire volé ma petite amie et me faire frapper à cause de je ne sais trop quoi ! J'en ais plein le cul de toute cette histoire !

_**--À suivre…**_

_**--**_

_**--Ouah, Naru est révolté ! Excuser moi pour les mots anglophones. À bientôt chers amis lecteurs… ( Ami ? :p )**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre : La porte interdite.**

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sauf l'univers dans lequel ils sont et le vampirisme des personnages.**

**Couple : Pour l'instant ( Naru/saku ) ( Sasu/Naru ) ( Sasu/Neji ) Ce n'est pas l'ordre dans laquelle ils vont être.**

**Genre : U.A , OCC, Vampirefic, YAOI, POV Naruto.**

Tara, je suis contente de savoir que n'as pas été déçus et j'espère t'en donner encore de toutes les couleurs :P Naruto parait plus excitant que d'habitude ? Ah ? J'comprends pas, d'habitude à quoi ? En t-k, merci encore !! Ou merci mille fois, à ton aise XD

**--**

**--**

**--Chapitre 11 **

Ça n'a plus de sens et puis pour qui ils se prennent tous ! Je marche en direction d'un parc pour me calmer un peu, me remettre les idées en place. Je ne veux pas retourner chez moi pour l'instant, l'idée de peut-être voir la tronche à Neji ou l'autre pour qui je risque probablement ma vie, ne me plait pas du tout.

Je m'assois sur le banc froid et regarde devant moi les arbres et leurs feuillages rougeâtres, c'est si beau. L'air frais qui passe à travers ma veste me fait frissonner, délicatement, je mets ma main sur mon front, j'ai vraiment l'air d'un imbécile fini. Et lui là, Gaara, j'ai peur de le recroiser à l'école, comment connaît-il Neji ? Ils sont amis ? D'un côté c'est impossible mais la seule conclusion que je peux y mettre c'est le contraire. Peut-être est-il une autre sorte de monstre ? Un monstre du jour qui protège les vampires ?

Je soupire bruyamment, je suis pathétique et faible. Si au moins je pouvais en parler à mon père, il pourrait peut-être m'aider lui…

Je me retourne à l'entente d'un bruit de pas rapide et agressif qui se rapproche de moi.

-Sa… _Clack ! _AÏE!

-Et toi tu pense pouvoir me faire une crise ? TU FLIRTE AVEC SON COPAIN !

Je ne comprends rien, Sakura se tien devant moi en agitant les bras en l'aire, les yeux pleins de larmes, pourquoi elle m'a frappé ?

-Tu ne sais plus quoi répondre hein ! Tu sais que t'as tord ! _Clack ! _

Elle m'a encore frappé, c'est quoi son problème ?

-Arrête ! De quoi tu parle ?

-Tu fais l'innocent ? Neji m'a tout raconté, il dit que toi et Sasuke vous vous… Faites des choses !

-Que… Quoi ?!

Ce salaud, pourquoi tout reviens dans ma face, je le mérite tant que ça ?

-Tu as très bien compris, moi qui croyait que tu étais un mec bien, pas comme les autres, et bien je me suis trompé !

Elle met ses mains sur son visage et pleures bruyamment, je n'ais jamais voulu te faire du mal Sakura. Ce spectacle me déchire le cœur mais qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Je nie ? J'avoue ? Je me sauve en courant ? Je lui gueule dessus parce qu'elle a aussi flirté avec Neji devant moi ?

-Comment peux-tu le croire ? Elle lève son regard vers moi, je perçois même une onze de colère dans ces magnifiques yeux vers aqua.

-J'ai… J'ai vue les preuves… Il me les a montrés…

J'écarquille les yeux, les quoi ? Toute cette histoire commence à me faire peur.

-Comment les preuves ? Quelles preuves ? J'ai peur de la réponse, c'est carrément flippant.

-C'est sûr, tu ne dois pas être au courant, trop occuper à faire autre chose. Me dit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

Je me lève et m'approche d'elle mais elle recule, j'hausse un sourcil puis demande. –Soit plus claire, quelle preuve merde !?

-Les photos ! Elle met ses mains dans ses poches et me balance en pleine figure ce qui doit être les fameuses photos. Je me penche et prends les trois photos par terre. Je les regarde attentivement en essayant de distingué quelque chose à travers la pénombre. Quand je m'aperçois du contenue, je… Mais… Comment ? J'ai envie de pleurer, j'ai l'impression d'être trahi, qu'on me prend pour un jouet ou une bête de foire. Comment ont-ils pu me faire ça à moi ?

Je regarde Sakura mais… Elle est parti, je ne l'ais pas entendu partir et puis de toute façon j'ai pas envie de la voir. Je ne vais plus pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux maintenant que je sais qu'elle à vu ses photos, je suis… Humilier… Jusqu'au plus profonds de moi, comme souiller.

Je baise la tête, mon visage se crispe et des larmes tombent sur mes joues, pourquoi moi ? Je serre les photos de toutes mes forces et les fourres dans une des poches intérieure de ma veste. Je les hais tous autant qu'ils sont, je ne veux plus voir personne. Je m'avance de quelques pas et m'arrête, j'ai comme une intuition, je me retourne et comme de fait, je le vois, là, adossé sur un arbre en me regardant.

-Fiche moi la paix connard ! Je repars de plus belle mais une main me retient le bras, du même côté que Gaara, je n'ais pas pu m'empêcher d'échapper une plainte, il m'a vraiment fait mal cet enfoiré !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je t'ais dit de ne pas m'approcher !

-Tu m'as seulement dit de te ficher la paix.

-Peu importe, tu devrais comprendre non ?

-Oui… Mais j'ai pas envie…

Je baise ma tête et reste là, immobile, je n'ais plus la force de me battre se soir, je veux seulement être seul, ne plus voir même pas la plus infime parti de quelqu'un. Dans un soupire je lâche. –Laisse moi tranquille Sasuke, je ne veux plus de toi ni même te regarder, je ne veux plus te sentir près de moi. Le jeu est terminé.

Je me demande bien quelle expression il fait, il doit être surpris. Je ressens la prise sur mon bras de desserrer puis il me lâche pour de bon, je crois qu'il sait que je ne niaise pas et d'un côté je le remercie pour ça.

-Je veux juste savoir qu'est-ce qui ne va pas.

-Tout… Mais tu n'as rien à savoir, ne me parle plus.

-Et c'est quoi ce bandage sur ton front ?

Je repars à marcher vers les rues sombres de la ville en direction de chez moi, de mon lit pour être plus précis. J'ai l'impression que mon monde s'écroule… Mais quel monde ? Celui des vampires ? Ce n'est pas le mien, j'ai rien à avoir là dedans, je ne suis qu'un pauvre môme qui vient de perdre sa petite amie qu'il n'aimait plus depuis une semaine. Ou je pourrait dire plutôt, je suis juste un pauvre con, naïf et insouciant.

Je suis à quelques pas de chez moi, j'espère que mon père n'est pas arrivé. Je regarde ma montre, neuf heures et cinquante trois, j'ouvre la porte de chez moi et monte dans ma chambre, je n'ais plus envie de rien faire.

_Fin POV Naruto._

-Alors ?

-L'histoire se déroule comme prévue, qu'il retouche à Sasuke juste pour voir.

-Pourquoi tu n'en fini pas avec lui, c'est simple, barre à la ligne.

-J'ai fait un pacte, j'ai un pari à gagner et Sasuke m'a formellement interdit de le toucher, même pas un poil de sa tête mais… Toi… Il ne t'a pas interdit de le faire.

-Exact. Tu veux vraiment le faire souffrir ?

-Oui. Le plus possible.

-Alors je continue ?

-Jusqu'à la fin Gaara.

-Bien.

**--**

**--**

**--**

**C'est court oui mais c'est un genre de chapitre nécessaire pour commencer une autre étape. Elle laisse sur la faim hein ? :P **

**Mais que contiens ces fameuses photos ? **

**Que va-t-il arriver à Naruto ?**

**Que va faire Sasuke ?**

**Quelle est le plan des deux méchants garçons ? **

**Mais qui est Gaara PUTAIN ? **

**Est-ce que Minato est satisfait sexuellement ? **

**Sakura va-t-elle pleuré toute la nuit ? **

**Muahahah !!! Que de mystère et plaisir à la maison ! À la prochaine !! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre : La porte interdite.**

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sauf l'univers dans lequel ils sont et le vampirisme des personnages.**

**Couple : Pour l'instant ( Naru/saku ) ( Sasu/Naru ) ( Sasu/Neji ) Ce n'est pas l'ordre dans laquelle ils vont être.**

**Genre : U.A , OCC, Vampirefic, YAOI, POV Naruto.**

Neko-chan : Mais tiens la suite sans plus attendre ! En espérant qu'elle te plaise ! Je pense bien que oui, aller, à la prochaine !!

Red appel : Tu peux imaginer l'expression de mon visage quand j'ai lu ton commentaire lol, j'étais là devant mon ordi 'Que… C'est qui ce fou ou cette folle là ? mais C'EST QUI !!' Une heure plus tard j'ai compris -_-' Je me suis dit, il ma pincer ! Je suis à découvert merde ! :P Mais avoue que quand tu as vue qu'il y avait plus de chapitre tu as presque sauté de joie ! ( J'exagère ) Naru-chou le bouc émissaire ! Thanks pour le com's !

Jiramo : Lol, tu veux savoir hein ! Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que non, ni Neji ni Gaara vont pogner un accident de route :P C'est bien d'avoir tenté ! C'est beau maintenant, laisse ton ordi tranquille le chapitre douze est là ! Merci et bonne lecture !

Tara : Ouais il est court et c'est pour ça que j'en fais un plus long et plus vite, rien n'est trop beau pour mes chers lecteurs ! (Peurff peurrfff, c'est le bruit quand je m'étouffe, quoi ? C'est pas le bon bruit ?) Et pour les photos… Tu verras hein ! :P Je suis si prévisible :-o ? Bin non, tu peux faire des commentaires de dix huit mille mots si tu veux, c'est loin de me déranger ! Ne t'excuse pas, bonne lecture !! Salut !

_Je tiens à __vous remercier pour touts vos commentaires ! _

**--  
--Chapitre 12 **

_POV normal._

Ont est aujourd'hui mercredi trente et un octobre. Cela fait deux semaine jour pour jour que Naruto n'avait pas parlé à Sasuke, celui-ci s'inquiétait, d'un côté il ne voulait pas faire de mal au petit blond et le brusquer pour lui parler juste pour ses intérêts personnelles mais d'un autre côté… C'était seulement un humain sans importance quoi !

Les deux vampires restèrent dans un mutisme profond, assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le lit, attendant l'heur fatidique du repas et de la liberté. Bien sûr avec le temps ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de sujet de conversation, ils s'étaient tout dit sauf depuis un mois, depuis l'arriver, non ce n'est pas une manière de le dire, depuis que le petit Naruto était apparue concrètement dans leur vie, leur vie avait pris un autre tournant, une nouvelle ambition. Mais bizarrement, et évidement Sasuke l'avait remarqué, ça faisait aussi deux semaine que Neji n'avait pas parlé du jeune blond, il fesait comme si rien n'était, cela mis la puce à l'oreille de l'Uchiwa.

Quelle puce ? Il n'en savait rien mais à connaître Neji, c'était évident qu'il se passait quelque chose de louche, surtout si c'était une histoire de pari, tout prenait son sens. Il repensait souvent à la marque sur le front de Naruto, est-ce Neji qui lui aurait fait ça ? Il aurait osé ? Non surement pas… Il s'était fait ça tout seul.

-À quoi penses-tu Neji ?

L'homme aux yeux blanc se retourna pour le regarder avec désintérêt. –Au fait qu'il te reste un mois pour gagner ce pari et que Naruto ne veut plus te parler. D'ailleurs, tu lui a fait quoi ?

-Je pourrais te reposer la même question.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais…

Neji haussa un sourcil avec mépris, s'il ne le croyait pas, ce n'était pas ses affaires.

_POV Naruto. _

Pff… Quand j'y pense, mon père est vraiment énervant depuis deux semaine, il voit que je suis mal alors il s'occupe plus de moi, c'est gonflant ! Il avait fait une drôle de tête quand il m'a vue jeudi matin avec le pansement sur le front, il m'a posé toutes les questions du monde pour savoir qu'est-ce qu'il c'était passer, je n'avais plus de père mais une mère ! Je lui ais dit que je m'était cogné contre un poteau, il m'a cru. En plus de ma rupture avec Sakura, ça l'avait tout chamboulé, il me disait 'quoi ? Ton amour d'enfance ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ?' Depuis ce temps il me traite au petit ognon, c'est la merde !

Et parlons-en de cette Sakura, la peste ! Oui maintenant je la hais ! J'aurais jamais cru ça possible, elle a dit à toute l'école que j'étais gay et que j'étais en plus le plus con des crétins ! Déjà qu'avec ma réputation de bas étage, maintenant je suis de celui qu'ont rigole bien, dans toute l'école on m'appelle 'La tapette, suceur de graine' et j'en passe. J'en ais marre, une chance que j'ai de vrai amis, d'ailleurs à sept heures il va falloir que j'aille chez Kiba, il voulait absolument que je passe l'halloween avec lui et Hinata, de plus ça l'air qu'il m'a trouvé le costume parfait.

J'ai pas trop envie d'y aller et je m'étonne moi-même, moi qui aime tant passer l'halloween, il faut que j'en profite avant de devenir trop vieux ! Kiba m'a bien convaincu avec ses 'Aller ! Ça va être cool, ça va te faire changer les idées de place !' Je n'ais pas pu m'empêcher de m'exclamer 'Ça va être la fête !'

Après tout, la vie est faite pour être vécu non ? Je me retourne et regarde sur mon cadran, six heures quarante trois. Sans plus attendre je prends ma veste et descends pour voir mon père qui est en train de discuter dans le salon avec sa cher et bien aimé Kurenaï.

-Hey P'pa, j'vais chez Kiba.

Il me sourit. –Ne rentre pas trop tard et tâche de t'amusé sinon je te punis pour une semaine !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, bye Kurenaï !

Je referme la porte et frissonne à cause du temps qu'il fait, ce que je hais l'hiver, il fait froid et marcher dans la neige est comme un sport extrême pour les mollets. Pendant que je marche en direction de chez Kiba, je vois des enfants qui commencent leurs soirées, ça parait juste à cause de leurs sac vide, qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour être un enfant de cinq ans pour juste une journée, à cette âge les problèmes étaient pour les autres.

Après quinze minutes de marche je perçois enfin sa maison toute décorée, je m'approche, passe par le chemin de ciment et cogne à la porte, je n'attends pas très longtemps avant d'entendre ; Ouvre la porte, elle est débarré ! Je m'exécute.

-Enfin tu es là ! Vite habille toi sinon ont aura plus de bonbons !

Je lui souris de toutes mes dents et regarde en direction de la cuisine, Hinata est déjà là, assise sur une chaise habiller en abeille blanche, elle est vraiment belle.

-Ton costume te va très bien ! Lui dis-je, elle rougit un peu et me remercie.

-Aller monte dans ma chambre voir ce que je t'ais préparé.

-Ok…

J'entre dans sa chambre et…

-Un… Costume… De… Vampire… Putain Kiba t'aurait pas mieux trouvé ?

-Mais… Il est génial ce costume ! J'ai même les dents ! Il prend les dents, les positionne entre son pouce et son index en faisant ouvrir et fermer les faux crocs.

-Tu es vraiment débile.

-Bin quoi ? C'est juste un costume, ce n'est pas comme si je te présenterais un costume de prostituer ! Et c'est le seul que j'ai… Alors ?

-D'accord… Et toi c'est quoi ton costume ?

Il me sort le même costume de son garde robe.

-Le même que toi ! C'était ma surprise, on va être les vampires de la nuit !

Je ne dis rien, je trouve juste ça ridicule mais bien sûr il n'a pas la même perception que moi du mot vampire. Il voulait me faire plaisir, à quoi bon lui briser sa bulle ? Ont s'habille et sort de la maison, maintenant les rues sont beaucoup plus bondé de monde de toutes les tranches d'âge. L'ambiance est bonne, j'adore monté les marches de chaque maison pour récolté le plus possible de bonbons, moi et Kiba avons fait une course, ou un concours plutôt, celui qui avait le plus de bonbons à la fin de la soirée alors ont courait dans les rues pour faire le plus de maison possible.

Hinata était derrière, riant discrètement de notre folie passagère, souvent le monde allait la voir pour lui dire oh combien elle et son costume était beau, qu'il fesait ressortir ses magnifiques yeux blanc.

Enfin bref, c'est une super soirée, en faite je ne suis nullement déçu d'y avoir participé.

Il est maintenant neuf heures et demi, il n'y a presque plus d'enfant dans les rues et les maisons sont vides, vides de bonbons bien sûr. Ont s'est beaucoup éloigné de chez Kiba alors ont part, voir qui est le meilleur récolteur de friandise, vraiment, grâce à Kiba je suis retombé en enfance ce soir.

Je suis resté un peu chez Kiba mais en voyant l'heur avancer je n'y suis pas resté trop longtemps, ça me fou un peu les boules d'être dehors tard le soir, il y a peut-être d'autre monstre de la nuit qui c'est ? Finalement c'est Hinata qui à gagner, Kiba et moi avons resté stoïque pendant un instant, ont c'était démerder comme des demeurés et elle, tout en restant tranquille derrière nous, elle a eu plus de friandise. Alors ont c'est mis d'accord que c'est le pouvoir des femmes qui à fait ça, sinon quoi d'autre hein ? Les femmes, quelles mystérieuses créatures !

Je me suis déshabillé, le costume de vampire, plus jamais pour moi ! Et maintenant je suis dehors, dans le froid de la nuit, je voulais demander à Kiba de me raccompagner mais j'aurais trop eu l'air d'une fillette apeuré et il aurait ri de moi, je n'ais pas besoin de ça. Je continue mon chemin en marchant la tête haute, je passe par des raccourcis, des petites ruelles, je n'en es pas vraiment envie mais j'ai pas le choix pour arriver plus vite chez moi.

Je suis à mis chemin, je remonte la rue, où il y a beaucoup de lumière et passe à côté d'un groupe de jeune de mon école, ceux qui m'énerve toujours durant les pauses. Je passe sans les regarder la tête haute mais ce que je redoutais arriva.

-Hey mais c'est bien la mignonne de l'école ?

-Ouais c'est elle !

Je continue mais je les sens derrières mon dos, ils me suivent tranquillement, je me retourne pas, ils sont quand même cinq ! Contre eux je n'ais aucune chance !

-Yo ! Ont te parle, tu pourrais avoir au moins la gentillesse de nous répondre !

Leur voix ne sont pas normal, ils sont probablement ivre. Je marche plus vite sans vraiment que ça paraisse.

-Hep ! Tu nous échapperas pas ma grande ! Le connard m'agrippe par les épaules, je sens son odeur répugnante de vieil alcool. Je le repousse, il tombe par terre et moi je me sauve, touts les gars me cour maintenant après, c'est la merde !

Je cours le plus vite que je peux mais il me rattrape, je cours encore deux rue plus loin avant de perdre de la vitesse et que celui que j'ai repoussé me pousse à son tour. Je m'effondre sur le ciment l'épaule première, je le regarde haineux. Les autres arrivent et rient en regardant l'état où je suis, je vous emmerde tous vous aussi !

-Le jeu du chat et de la sourie est déjà terminer ?

Je ne réponds pas.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'ont fait de lui ? Demande l'un d'entre eux, le plus pire c'est que je ne connais même pas leurs noms.

Je me relève difficilement, je voudrais bien fuir encore une fois mais j'ai trop mal à l'épaule.

-Ont lui montre qu'est-ce que ça fait tromper une fille pour un autre mec ?

-Ouais ! Répondit les cinq gars.

Trois des gars me prends par les bras et une jambe, je tente de me libéré de leurs emprise mais à cause mon de épaule je ne peux pas vraiment bouger. Ils m'emmènent dans une ruelle juste à côté de la rue, je ne veux pas crier, je suis un homme merde ! Ils ne m'auront pas quoi qu'ils fassent ! Celui qui doit être le chef de la bande me colle sur un mur, je lui crache au le visage.

-Tu veux jouer à ça petit morveux ? Aller les gars !

Ils me sautent tous dessus, je suis roué de coup de toutes parts, je me cache la tête du mieux que je peux avec mes bras mais ça ne sert à rien, je suis à terre et ils me donnent tous des coups de pieds. J'ai mal, surtout à mon épaule et au ventre, j'ai de la misère à respirer, comme s'ils m'auraient perforé les poumons avec mes côtes. Je crache le sang qui s'accumule dans ma bouche, maintenant je ne ressens presque plus rien, l'adrénaline me couvre du mal, j'ai envie de leur arracher le visage mais ça va encore se retourner contre moi alors j'encaisse.

D'un coup ils s'arrêtent, c'est la fin de mon martyre ? Je tremble de tout mon corps, non je n'ais pas peur, pas d'eux, c'est mon corps qui réagi tout seul.

Même si ils ne me frappent pu, je n'ose pas relever ma tête. J'entends des bruits de pas, lent et calme.

-C'est qui lui ? Demande un des gars.

-Laissez le…

Cette voix, oh merde pas lui et il me voit dans cet état, j'ai l'air d'un minable, pourquoi est-il venu prendre ma défense ?

-Tu es qui pour nous dire ça ? Et puis pourquoi tu défends cette tapette là ?

-J'ai dis, allez-vous en et laisser le…

Je relève finalement la tête, je regarde la scène devant moi et je vois que Sasuke me regarde aussi, il n'a pas l'air content. Si j'étais eux je partirais direct.

-De toute façons ont a fini avec lui, prends le ! Venez les mecs !

Quand ils sont partit, Sasuke s'approcha de moi, aussi calmement qu'il était venu, moi je me suis assis la tête entre les jambes, je me dis qu'une chance je me suis protégé la tête, j'aurais fini à l'hopital.

Pourquoi t'approches-tu de moi ? Je te sens t'accroupir devant moi, tu dépose ta main sur ma tête, doucement.

-Ça va aller ?

-Laisse moi.

-Non… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ces temps-ci avec toi ?

Je sens les larmes que je m'acharnais à retenir couler sur mes joues, je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça, je suis pitoyable et une tapette qui plus est.

-Tout… TOUT EST À CAUSE DE TOI ! J'ai crié mon mal et je le regarde dans les yeux, il est surpris.

-Je… Comprends pas…

Je lui crache au visage, tout le sang qui était dans ma bouche est rendu sur son visage, il me regarde impassible en essayant d'enlever du revers de sa manche mon sang et ma salive. Je tente de me lever mais je retombe.

-On dirait que tu as besoin de mon aide.

-Non ! Je retente de me lever, ça prends toute la volonté du monde pour arriver debout et je titube. Je marche deux pas et retombe… Malheureusement dans ses bras. Je ne veux plus sentir son corps prêt de moi et sa voix ni rien mais je n'ais pas la force de me libéré encore une fois. À cette penser je laisse couler d'autre larmes malgré moi.

-Je te ramène chez toi. Où a tu le plus mal ?

-… Partout…

Je sais qu'il tente de me prendre dans une position plus confortable pour ne pas me faire mal, pourquoi fait-il tout ça pour moi ?

-Laisse-moi, je ne suis qu'un fardeau pour toi.

-Dit pas n'importe quoi.

-Tu n'as pas envie de me bouffer à la vue de tout mon sang ?

Je l'entends rire doucement.

-Tu capote toujours quand tu passes devant un restaurant ?

-Non…

-Tu as ta réponse.

-Pff…

Il me ramène chez moi, devant la porte il fouille dans mes poches, prends ma clef et débarre la porte, j'hausse un sourcil, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Et si mon père était là ?

-Non ton père est parti depuis un moment déjà.

-Tu fais de la télépathie ?

-Non mais c'est évident que tu te posais la question.

Je me laisse transporter jusque dans ma chambre, il me dépose sur le lit et part, je ne sais pas qu'est-ce qu'il fou et je m'en fiche. Il revient quelques instants plus tard avec un bout de tissu mouiller et me nettoie le visage et le coup, ça fait tellement de bien.

Je le regarde dans les yeux, il est sérieux, enfin plus que d'habitude je crois et plus… Qu'est-ce que je devrais voir de plus dans l'expression de son visage, il est souciant ? Je ne saurais dire.

-Pourquoi ils t'ont fait ça ?

-J'sais pas…

-Pourquoi tu n'arrête pas de me mentir ?

-J'sais pas…

Il soupire puis passe ses mains sur mon corps, je m'agite, qu'est-ce qu'il croit faire ? M'abuser pendant que je ne suis pas en état de me défendre ?

-Hey !

-Arrête de bouger, je regarde voir si tu n'as rien de cassé.

-Hm… HMm Aïe ! Il me taponne encore un peu avant de me dire ;

-Non tu n'as rien de cassé, juste des tonnes de bleu.

-…

Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Ouais.

-Hn…

Il se lève et part, comme d'habitude il me dit rien. Je reste coucher sur mon lit en fixant le plafond, c'est la journée la plus merdique de ma vie, y'a pas plus pire, et qu'est-ce que va dire mon père ? Je ferme mes yeux et essaye de dormir mais quelque chose m'en empêche, j'ouvre les yeux et je vois Sasuke au dessus de mon visage, il m'embrasse furtivement et repart. C'est… Très… Étonnant… Merde Sasuke !

**--À suivre…**

**--**

**--** **Yeah yeah !! Pauvre Naruto ! Il n'a pas de chance :P **

**Alors comment avez-vous trouvez ce chapitre ? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, c'est gratuit ! Et ça fait vraiment plaisir ! **

**À la prochaine. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre : La porte interdite.**

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sauf l'univers dans lequel ils sont et le vampirisme des personnages.**

**Couple : Pour l'instant ( Naru/saku ) ( Sasu/Naru ) ( Sasu/Neji ) Ce n'est pas l'ordre dans laquelle ils vont être.**

**Genre : U.A , OCC, Vampirefic, YAOI, POV Naruto. **

**\!/NOTE PRÉVENTIVE\!/ **_**Angst dans les prochains chapitres ! **_**\!/NOTE PRÉVENTIVE\!/ Alors pour ceux que ça les turn off, désoler.**

**--**

**Tara :** Ahahah, pauvre Naruto tu t'acharne sur lui… Mais qu'est-ce que j'aime ça ! Ouais j'adore ta phrase, moi aussi j'aime ça ! Oui ça sent le sentiment mais lequel ? On le saura peut-être jamais :-o, oh non je ne ferais jamais ça voyons ! Pfff… Je pense qu'on va très vite le savoir ce que Gaara vient foutre dans l'histoire. Merci d'être là à touts les chapitres !! Salut ! Et bonne lecture.

**--**

**--Chapitre 13**

_Il se lève et part, comme d'habitude il me dit rien. Je reste coucher sur mon lit en fixant le plafond, c'est la journée la plus merdique de ma vie, y'a pas plus pire, et qu'est-ce que va dire mon père ? Je ferme mes yeux et essaye de dormir mais quelque chose m'en empêche, j'ouvre les yeux et je vois Sasuke au dessus de mon visage, il m'embrasse furtivement et repart. C'est… Très… Étonnant… Merde Sasuke !_

-Hey ! Je cri assez fort pour qu'il m'entende, je veux tirer certaine chose aux claire.

J'entends ses pas se rapprocher, mais c'est qu'il m'énerve à être aussi calme et serein, il ne se presse donc jamais pour rien ? Il entre dans ma chambre mais reste au pied de la porte.

-Je ne vais pas jouer la nounou toute la nuit.

-Je ne t'ais jamais rien demander !

-Si… Tu as dit hey ! C'est pas une forme de demande ça ?

Arg, comment peut-il être aussi chiant et attirant en même temps ?

-Vous vous marrez bien de moi Neji et toi hein ? Ça doit aussi te faire rire de me voir dans cet état et de m'embrasser juste pour me tourmenter encore plus !

Il ne répond pas, il semble réfléchir ? Non juste me faire languir. Il ouvre finalement la bouche.

-C'est correct là ? Je peux partir ?

-… Va… Chier…

C'est vraiment tout ce que j'ai pu dire, y'a pas d'autre mot pour exprimer plus ce que je ressens que ces deux mots là, va chier. Il soupire, croise les bras et me regarde intensément.

-Tu as vraiment des couilles de me dire ça, surtout en mobilité réduite.

-Eh…

-Attends… Et j'aime ça.

Je ne sais plus quoi répondre, c'est quoi là, il vient de me dire qu'il a aimé que je l'envoie chier ? Il se rapproche de moi, qu'est-ce qu'il va faire encore. Il s'arrête, se penche à la hauteur de mon visage, on dirait qu'il me scrute en profondeur.

-Tu as une belle personnalité, affirme toi plus et arrête d'avoir l'aire d'un con fini, sinon je vais commencer par me poser des questions.

Il me sourit en me disant ça, j'aurais jamais cru qu'il m'aurait dit un truck du genre, surtout maintenant, il est vraiment bizarre ce mec. Une question me brule les lèvres depuis un moment, depuis que je me sens insécure faut bien l'avouer. Il se lève et part vers la sortie, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

-Sasuke ?

Il s'arrête et me regarde la tête par-dessus son épaule. –Hn ?

-Tu… Veux bien me protégé ? Je ferme les yeux, je ne veux pas voir l'expression de son visage, je suis si faible face à lui, ont dirait qu'il a une armure étanche, rien ne le touche, il émane de la puissante et de la confiance, tout en lui est intimidant.

-Ne prends pas pour acquis qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé ce soir.

Sur ce, il part pour de bon. Et voilà, encore ridiculiser, il pense quoi de moi maintenant ? Une pauvre fiotte de seize ans ? Pff… J'aurais jamais dû ouvrir cette putain de porte !

Je reste coucher, d'une autre manière je n'ais pas vraiment le choix, je pense à quel sorte de mensonge je pourrais bien raconter à mon père et surtout si il va me croire. À l'école on va se moquer de moi encore une fois, je vais maintenant être le fif qui s'est fait péter la gueule. Je repense à Gaara que je vais voir dans mes cours, son regard froid toujours planter sur moi et à Sasuke qui me veux je ne sais quoi. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait arriver de pire dans l'fond ? Tout le monde est contre moi sauf mon père qui ne sait rien.

J'ai une crampe dans le bas du dos, je tente de me retourner mais je n'y arrive pas merde !

Et voilà comment fini ma belle soirée, génial non ? Sur ce je m'endors dans l'inconfort de ma position.

-Naruto ! Oh mon dieu ! Naruto !

-Hein ?! J'ouvre difficilement mes paupières et voit mon père au dessus de moi, totalement paniquer.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

-Hum… Pourquoi me laisse-t-il pas me réveiller un peu ?!

-L'école à appeler sur mon portable, ils m'ont dit que tu ne t'étais pas présenter, je suis venu directement ici de mon travail, mais que t'es t-il arriver bon sang !

-Laisse moi me réveiller un peu d'accord p'pa ? Je t'expliquerai tout après.

Il a l'air un peu plus rassurer, il me fait dire qu'il a compris alors il part en me disant qu'il m'apportera un café dans dix minute. Je souffle un peu, mais c'est qu'il m'a fait peur en me réveillant de cette façon. Je me sens aussi mal qu'hier si c'est pas pire, je regarde mes bras et… Quoi ? Je fixe un moment mes jambes, euh… Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir enlevé mon pantalon et mon chandail hier, non je me suis endormie habiller, je n'étais pas capable de bouger. Ont m'aurais déshabillé ? De quel droit putain ?!

J'ai plein de bleu sur mes bras, mes jambes et mon ventre, mon visage ne doit pas être mieux. Ces connards !

Je me redresse du mieux que je peux et me lève, j'ai mal mais j'aurais cru pire. Quand j'arrive dans la cuisine mon père se retourne.

-J'ai eu peur que tu ne puisses pas te lever, qui t'as fait ça ?

-Des gars…

Il me regarde les yeux ronds. –Des ?

J'hoche la tête et m'assois comme un petit vieux qui fait de l'arthrite sur la chaise de la cuisine.

-Tu sais qui sont-ils ?

Je prends une pause, je dis quoi maintenant ? Si je dis oui, il va porter plainte et tout ce ramassage de connerie vont remonter jusqu'aux deux vampires, et d'un côté, je ne veux pas qu'ils partent, ces salops.

Je réponds en soupirant. –Non… J'entends mon père respirer fort, il est en colère, ça ce comprend, pardons p'pa !

-Tu les reconnaît ? Tu te souviens de leurs visages, de quelque chose merde ! Il faut appeler la police ! C'est grave !

Il se lève brusquement et agrippe le téléphone, je réagis au quart de tour. –Non ! Fait pas ça ! Il s'arrête et hausse un sourcil, il doit être étonné du haussement de ma voix.

-Il faisait trop noir, je ne me souviens plus de grand-chose et… Je ne veux pas avoir affaire à la police, c'est trop pour rien, laisse faire cette histoire.

Il repose le combiner. –Tu es sûr ? Et s'ils recommençaient ?

-Ont verra rendu là…

Il baisse la tête et met une main sur son visage. –D'accord…

Alors là, j'ai eu de la chance.

Pendant deux jours je suis resté cloitré chez moi, je ne suis pas sortit une seule fois, et puis de toute façon il ne fesait pas très beau dehors. Quelques bleu ont disparue mais il me reste encore mon black eye sur l'œil gauche. Mon père est resté à mon chevet encore une fois et c'est Kuneraï qui venait pour voir mon père, il ne voulait pas me lâcher d'une semelle. Quant aux deux cons qui squatte une de mes chambres, je ne les ais pas vue ni aperçut et je me demande bien pourquoi.

On est vendredi, il me reste encore deux jours avant d'entré en classe, ça passe vraiment trop vite. Kiba m'a appeler tout à l'heur, il s'inquiète pour moi et veut que j'aille le voir, j'ai accepté, ça me feras un grand bien.

Je marche dans les rues, je fais les même pas que l'autre nuit, les mêmes avenues. Je passe devant _La_ ruelle, la pluie des derniers jours on effacé tout le sang. Si j'aurais pu se soir là, je les aurais ramassé les enculés !

-Ptsss…

Un frisson s'empare de moi, c'est quoi ça ? Je me retourne, les poings en mode de défense. Et…

-Ga… Gaara ? À l'entente de son nom il sourit, c'est un sourit sournois et malin, qu'est-ce que je donnerais en se moment pour voir celui de Sasuke. Je me retourne et avance comme si rien n'était mais je le sens qu'il me suit, c'est comme l'autre soir avec les gars, va-t-il arriver la même chose ?

-Arrête ton cinéma et regarde moi.

Sa voix ne me laisse aucun choix, alors je me soustrais à ses dires, je m'arrête et le regarde dans les yeux, c'est dur mais il faut que je m'accroche !

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Lui dis-je difficilement.

-Suit moi…

Oh que non mon cher, je tiens à ma vie moi !

-Non… Je pars à courir, c'est la même scène que mercredi, je me revois courir dans le noir, mais là il fait jour et il y a du monde. Je cours encore plus vite, il me fait beaucoup plus peur je dois dire. Je tourne quelque coin de rue, je sais qu'il ne m'a pas suivis, je ne le vois pas nulle part mais je continue, vers chez Kiba. Je continue à un rythme effréné, je n'ais plus de souffle alors je m'arrête, regarde au alentour, personne. Et c'est bien ça qui m'effraie, il n'y a personne.

Je reprends tranquillement mon souffle, Kiba est à trois minute de marche d'ici, je vois sa maison au bout de la rue alors je marche, il ne faut pas que je perde une seconde. Et c'est quand je crois être arrivé que quelqu'un me prends par derrière, met un bout de tissu sur ma bouche et mon nez, je connais le truck alors je ne respire pas, je tente de voir c'est qui mais il me tien beaucoup trop fort, c'est surement Gaara, j'ai peur, vraiment peur. C'est un enlèvement ?

La personne me donne un coup dans le ventre alors je suis obliger de respirer, je respire vraiment fort et c'est là que, bah, non…

-Aller, réveille-toi !

-Tu ne la pas tuer quand même !

-Non crétin, il respire.

-Debout merde !

J'entends des voix, ouff j'ai mal à la tête, j'ai l'impression de faire de la fièvre.

-Il a gémis.

C'est quoi ces voix ? J'entre-ouvre mes yeux, il fait noir, je… Mon cœur bat à tout rompre, je me souviens maintenant. Je referme mes yeux et tente de retenir mes larmes, ne me dit pas que je suis au pays de nulle part avec des types pas net, oh non.

-Il pleur ?

Je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas. Je coince mes lèvres ensemble pour qu'aucun bruit ne puisse y sortir. J'ai peur.

_-__**À suivre… **_

_**Alors les ennuis commence, il était temps ! Mais où est Naruto ? Avec qui ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que le monde ont envie de lui faire ?**_

_**Je vous laisse encore en plan :P **_

_**Deviner donc qu'est-ce qui va arriver, j'ai envie de connaitre vos commentaires et vos idées ! **_

_**À la prochaine tout le monde ! **_


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre : La porte interdite.**

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sauf l'univers dans lequel ils sont et le vampirisme des personnages.**

**Couple : Pour l'instant ( Naru/saku ) ( Sasu/Naru ) ( Sasu/Neji ) Ce n'est pas l'ordre dans laquelle ils vont être.**

**Genre : U.A , OCC, Vampirefic, YAOI, POV Naruto. \ ! /NOTE PRÉVENTIVE\ ! / ****ANGST**** \ ! /NOTE PRÉVENTIVE\ ! / Alors pour ceux que ça les turn off, désoler. **

Merci pour les reviews, sincèrement !

Jiramo : Je n'ais plus de mot… Comment as-tu deviné ? Dans l'fond, tu es un vrai génie ! Non mais j'ai vraiment ri, je trouve que ton commentaire est génial. Neji… Se faire faucher par un bus, pfff ahahah !! C'est un fantasme des lecteurs quoi ?! Non, non et renon ! Ouais je sais, j'adore arrêté l'histoire dans les moments les plus crucials, ça donne du piquant :P En espérant que tu trouve ma fic autant génial dans ce chapitre, merci pour ton commentaire qui m'a bien fait marré ! 

Mynelle : Héhé merci beaucoup ! Mais désoler, c'est le principe des fics, attendre les prochains chapitres. Vue que je les fais petits, je poste souvent et le temps écouler est une semaine tout au plus, alors c'est pas si pire !! Beaucoup de personne ne poste pas aussi souvent alors…Bref n'attend plus, le chapitre 14 est là ! 

Red appel : Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui veulent, ohhh tu ne veux pas le savoir !! Les questions à tes réponses dans ce chapitre, j'espère que tu vas aimer :P Sasuke n'est pas cruel, voyons donc ! Tu vas voir, si c'est un sasu/naru, quelque part dans l'histoire il va arrêter d'être aussi distant. Mais pourquoi tout le monde s'acharne sur Neji, pauvre lui plutôt ! Moi je l'aime bien ! :P Le clin d'œil dans l'autre chapitre hein… J'ai été surpris, j'me disais, c'est quoi ça encore? Mais bon comme tu le sais, j'ai compris une heure plus tard. Merci !! 

Chibiko : Eum Eum n.n Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles :-o Héhé !! 

Baka : Je suis contente que mon scénario te plaise (C'est un peu le but) Non, je ne vous laisse pas en plan plus longtemps, la suite est ici même, Merci ! 

Tara : Lol, ouais je me demandais 'Mais où est Tara ?' Alors tu aime le angst, Kukuku, ça me donne encore plus envie d'en faire ! (Même si c'est déjà fait) Mais il n'y en aura pas toujours, ça va surement être la première et la seule partie de angst dans ma fic. Naruto va finir par se tuer sinon ! Moi non plus j'aime pas trop les choses simples parce que ont les à tous vues. Du nouveaux, plus travailler avec un bon concept, c'est le meilleur. Tu me suis jusqu'ici ? Ahah, moi j,ai l'impression de me perde dans ce que je dis. J'ai beaucoup aimer ta remarque 'De toute façon, ils ne pouvaient pas se rouler des pelles dans la salle de bain et avoir quelques plainte de jalousie de la part de Neji' Exact ! Bon fini de parler (Écrire) Bonne lecture ! 

**--**

**--**

**-- Chapitre 14**

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de lui ?

C'est bien cette question que je me pose mais je n'entends pas la réponse, c'est supposé être rassurant ? J'entends des pas se rapprocher, on me prend par le bras, je n'ais pas le choix, j'ouvre grand les yeux et regarde l'homme qui me soulève. Il me sourit comme un con, j'ai l'air de m'amuser moi ? J'essaye de me décrocher alors il me jette sur le sol. À deux mètres de moi, Gaara, Neji et deux autres types me regarde, sans compter l'homme qui vient de me rejeter à terre.

Il fait sombre ici, il n'y a pas de fenêtre et une petite lampe illumine la scène que je dirais dans mes mots, morbide, morbide dû au fait qu'il y a mes pires ennemis dans la même pièce que moi, des vampires.

Je ne veux pas y croire, c'est irréel !

Je reprends un peu sur moi et demande, pas très sûr de moi. –Pourquoi ?

Neji s'assois sur une chaise, comme si tout ça n'avait aucun rapport avec lui.

-Pour s'amuser ah ah ah ! Me dit un homme aux cheveux blancs.

-S'a… S'amuser ? Le ton de sa voix me laisse froid dans le dos, ils ne niaisent pas ici. –Vous… Êtes tous des… Vampires ?

Ils me regardent tous avant d'acquiescer tranquillement.

-Mais Gaara ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pose toutes ces questions, j'ai seulement envie de savoir malgré ma peur constante depuis que j'ai ouvert les yeux.

-Je suis… Comment je pourrais dire ça… Je suis un vampire à temps partiel.

Je fronce les sourcils, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Touts ceux qui naissent de deux vampires sont comme moi. J'ai les même besoins qu'un vampire normal sauf que j'ai d'autre caractéristique, je peux m'exposer au soleil.

-C'est complètement débile, lui dis-je. Il se rapproche de moi, je me recule jusqu'à me coller contre le mur poisseux, il se met devant moi, debout et… _Paf ! _

-Ahhïeeee !! Merde ! Je me lève à mon tour et avant qu'il ne puisse cligner des yeux, je lui en fou toute une sur la gueule, tien connard ! Hein ? Il n'a pas bougé d'un poil… C'est… Horrible… Comment fait-il ça ? Il me regarde toujours, droit et fière. Les autres me regarde avec curiosité et amusement, mon comportement les font rire ! Je suis mal barré. Je regarde au alentour pour voir si il y a un moyen de sortir d'ici, bien sûr il y a une sortit mais un mec est placé devant.

Je tremble mais j'essaye de me contenir du mieux que je peux.

-Kakuzu, hidan ! Faite votre travaille !

Je tourne ma tête de droite à gauche, je ne sais plus où me placé, je… Vais bientôt mourir ? C'est bien ça ?

-Enfin !

-Hidan, ont ne peut pas le tuer.

-Holà ! Pourquoi ?

-Hmpf…

Je prends une grande respiration et expire, je ressens du soulagement ? Pas encore. Les deux hommes foncent sur moi, du moins, c'est mon impression. Que dois-je faire ? Sans réfléchir je pars à courir mais comme un con, je fonce droit sur l'homme masquer, il est vraiment imposant. J'ai l'impression d'être la petite sourie dans une cage remplie de chats, ou une sourie dans un aquarium avec des serpents, au choix.

-Où tu crois aller comme ça ?

-Va te faire foutre ! J'en ais plein de cul, je me déchaine, je lui donne des coups de pieds, de poings, je ne m'arrête plus, je frappe n'importe où.

-Oh oh oh ! Calme toi petit. Il me prend par les épaules pour m'arrêter et ça marche, c'est fou, malgré touts mes coups, jamais il n'a sourcillé, ce sont de vrais monstres ! Je serre les dents, ils vont m'avoir, je vais devenir un vampire ! Non !

-Vous faites quoi les gars ? Au boulot !

Sans en avoir pris conscience, je suis couché sur un lit à deux places, passablement propre. J'ouvre grand les yeux, j'ai comprit.

-NON ! NON ! Je me tortille dans tout les sens. –NON TOUT MAIS PAS ÇA ! J'en crache presque mes poumons, non tout mais pas ça.

L'homme masquer me tien solidement et l'autre aux cheveux blancs m'attache sur le lit. Même si je cris, personne ne me réponds, à part peut-être le mec aux cheveux blanc qui tente de cacher ses fous rire à chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche.

-Je peux commencer, oui ?

C'est inhumain, totalement inhumain. Je tourne ma tête vers Neji, il n'a pas ouvert la bouche depuis tout ce temps, il regarde seulement le spectacle, l'enfoiré, tout ça est à cause de lui ! J'en suis sûr !

-Vas-y. Répond Gaara, soigneusement au côté de Neji.

Je les hais ! Je serre les dents comme jamais quand l'homme monte sur moi, il me fixe avec son sourire pervers, je ne mérite pas ça ! Il se penche, je sens son souffle qui est étrangement ni chaud ni froid contre mon oreille.

-Tu sens bon… Tu sens… La peur.

J'avale difficilement ma salive et bouge légèrement mon bassin en signe de désaccord, c'est bien la seule chose que je peux bouger, sa pesanteur sur moi me fait mal. Il se relève un peu et me lèche la joue, sans hésité, je mords sa lèvre de toutes mes forces.

-AAhhh !! _Paf ! _

J'ai du mal à respiré, jamais je n'ais eu aussi mal depuis longtemps, les autres coups n'étaient rien à comparé de celui-ci. Alors ils se sont tous retenu ? Je cherche de l'air, il m'a frappé au ventre, sur le plexus.

-Enfant d'chienne ! Comment as-tu osé ?

Je crache sur lui, j'ai le goût de son sang dans ma bouche. Bien bon pour toi ! Il met sa main sur sa lèvre et pousse quelques jurons sous les yeux amusé de ses… Camarades ? Voir le monde souffrir les amuse ? Ils sont aussi fous que ça ?!

-Il fallait t'en attendre Hidan.

-Tu peux parler, Kakuzu, le vieux qui sait tout !

-T'énerve pas, c'est toi qui voulait être le premier, sert toi.

Hidan se retourne, ses yeux rageurs sont posés sur moi. Ça ne dure que deux secondes avant qu'il ne se jette littéralement sur moi, je bouge ma tête comme pour le cogné mais il fait attention et baisse mon pantalon brusquement, ce qui devait arriver, va arriver. Je garde la bouche bien fermer, jamais ils n'entendront un seul petit bruit sortir de ma bouche, plutôt mourir que de leur donné ce qu'ils veulent.

Il enlève mon boxer, ah putain ! Je ferme les yeux mais je vois tout de même les autres regards posés sur moi, je les ressens, ils me font mal. Je serre mes cuisses le plus fort que je peux mais il force pour les ouvrir, finalement, à bout de souffle, je le laisse contre mon grés.

Je ne sais plus si j'ai peur, si je suis rentré dans une autre forme d'univers ou c'est seulement l'adrénaline qui me congèle si souvent ces derniers temps. Je le sens entré deux doigts d'un coup, à la vas vite pour ensuite entré son membre complètement.

Dans les trois secondes qui ont suivis sont entré en moi, j'ouvre instantanément les yeux, ils sont surement exorbités, j'ai vraiment mal, je serre mes dents, ils sont collés ensemble, j'en ais jusqu'à avoir mal partout. Ma tête me tourne mais je reste réveiller, je le regarde avec dégout en s'acharnant sur moi.

-Tu n'aime pas ça ?

Il me dit ça d'une tel façon, inimaginable, je suis même rendu à me poser la question « Est-ce que c'est vraiment moi qui suis ici ? » Je referme mes yeux et pense à autre chose mais c'est impossible, j'aimerais m'évanouir mais la souffrance me tiens réveiller.

Ça ce résume à ça, mon destin ?

Il prend mon membre en main et lui impose de brutaux va et viens, mon visage se crispe, j'ai tellement mal. Sans le vouloir, des larmes décide de faire des petites traces sur les deux côtés de mon visage, je n'en peux plus, je l'entends gémir contre mon oreille et léché mes larmes. Sa poigne sur mes cuisses se fait plus serré, les coups de butoir se font aussi plus rapides.

-Tu… Es… Vraiment une bonne proie !

Je ne veux rien entendre ! Je garde ma bouche éternellement fermé même si j'ai envie de gueuler ma détresse, qu'est-ce qu'il va me resté après tout ça ? Vais-je mourir après mille heures de torture ? Je ne peux pas y croire, c'est impossible.

-Ahhhh ouais !

Je sens son liquide visqueux giclé par saccade dans mon intimité, c'est le coup de grâce, personne ne sait qu'est-ce que ça fait avoir pu donner un orgasme à un violeur, oh non, c'est plus pire que n'importe quoi.

Il s'enlève de sur moi et me donne une claque sur la cuisse, j'ouvre un minimum les yeux et laisse mes jambes molles retombé sur le lit. Je me redresse un peu pour regarder les dégâts, j'ai envie de pleuré quand je vois mon état, je suis couvert de spermes et de sangs, mon sang.

Gaara apparaît dans mon champ de vision.

-Tu en as assez ?

Je ne réponds pas, encore sous le choc.

-Malheureusement… Ce n'est pas encore fini pour toi.

Je baisse les yeux et mes lèvres se tordent dans tout les sens. Je n'ais même plus la force de résisté, et je n'ais jamais eu la chance de l'avoir non plus, alors je laisse tombé, qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils veulent de moi, tout est foutu de toute façon.

**Hors POV**

Il était onze heure quand Minato commença à s'inquiété, Naruto n'était pas encore rentré et l'histoire des jours précédant lui rentrait machinalement dans le cerveau. Il avait appelé Kiba et failli s'effondrer quand il su qu'il n'était pas chez lui, qu'enfaite, jamais il ne s'était présenté. Ce n'était pas le genre de Naruto alors tout de suite il s'était imaginé le pire. Un gros brouhaha dans la maison réveilla Sasuke de sa torpeur, ce qui l'intrigua. Pendant plus d'une heure il avait écouté Minato appeler les urgences, les amis de Naruto et ce jusqu'à temps qu'il parte à ça recherche.

Se rassurant que Minato était bien partit, Sasuke ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre et passa à travers pour se rendre dans l'autre chambre d'à côté, celle d'un petit blond porté disparut. Cette histoire intriguait au plus haut point le vampire, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'allé voir dans sa chambre, peut-être trouverait-il quelque chose ?

La chambre est en désordre, comme à son habitude, se dit-il. Il s'assoit sur le lit et pense, est-ce que touts les évènements étaient seulement une coïncidence ? Est-ce qu'il lui avait demandé de le protégé parce qu'il se savait en danger ? Et que lui comme un con, il l'avait laissé à lui-même ? Bah, de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas sortir le jour, il n'aurait pas été d'une grande aide.

Sasuke se leva et fit le tour de la chambre, tranquillement, comme si il voulait tout analyser à la lettre près. Après son tour de chambre, il s'arrêta devant le petit bureau où Naruto fesait rarement ses devoirs et passa la main sur les traineries. Il lisait les lettres, les mémos que le blond avait fait, cela le fit rire, certaine phrases étaient tellement stupides mais son sourire figea lorsqu'il souleva un morceau de papier pour voir apparaitre une jolie photo.

Il fronça les sourcils, il sentait sa colère monté peu à peu, Neji, sale enflure ! Pendant que les informations rentrait dans sa tête, il comprit bien vite ce qu'il allait arriver, oh non, il n'aurait pas fait… Ça ?

Neji n'était pas revenu de la journée, Naruto avait disparut, la peur de Naruto.

Il fourra la photo dans sa poche et disparut par la fenêtre.

_**À suivre…**_

_**--Non non non, ce n'est pas assez hardcore hein ? Au prochain chapitre, je vais faire en sorte que ça sois plus intense, comme l'a dit Gaara, c'est pas fini ! **_

_**J'espère que vous apprécier comment tourne l'histoire. À bientôt !! **_


	15. Chapter 15

**Titre : La porte interdite.**

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sauf l'univers dans lequel ils sont et le vampirisme des personnages.**

**Couple : Pour l'instant ( Naru/saku ) ( Sasu/Naru ) ( Sasu/Neji ) ( Naru/Hidan ) ( Naru/Kakuzu ) Ce n'est pas l'ordre dans laquelle ils vont être.**

**Genre : U.A , OCC, Vampirefic, YAOI, POV Naruto. \ ! /NOTE PRÉVENTIVE\ ! / ****ANGST**** \ ! /NOTE PRÉVENTIVE\ ! / Alors pour ceux que ça les turn off, désoler. **

**Gigi : **Ouaip ! Sasuke le sauveur de ses hommes ! :P Bonne lecture !

**Nana :** Vivement la suite et elle est là, merci bien !

_**NOTE**_** :** Je suis plus occuper ces temps-ci alors je m'excuse d'avance, les chapitres seront plus longs à être écrit donc poster moins fréquemment. Ça ne veut pas dire que je vais poster seulement un chapitre par mois, je ne suis pas aussi cruelle.

**--****Bonne lecture à tous ! **

**--**

**--Chapitre 15**

Je ne sais plus ce qu'il se passe mais Gaara reste assis à côté de moi et me regarde, bizarrement, je n'arrive pas à savoir ni à détecter l'expression de son visage, pourtant il a toujours le même.

Je desserre les dents et ferme les yeux, je vais mourir je le sais. Je sens tranquillement mes forces m'abandonner mais mon cœur bat toujours à cent mille à l'heure.

-Kakuzu… Tu sais ce que tu as à faire, va s'y.

-Très bien.

Leurs voix résonnent dans ma tête comme des coups de marteaux, j'ai l'impression que ça fait au moins trois heurs qu'il n'y avait plus de bruit. Suis-je si faible et lâche que ça ? Quoi faire, comment être, quoi penser ?

Je… -AAAHHHHH !!

-Chutt…

J'ouvre les yeux instantanément, j'ai du mal à respirer, je cherche de l'air, la bouche grande ouverte.

-AAhhhhhh !! Un autre coup, puis un autre puis un autre.

Ça recommence. Je n'arrive plus à fermer la bouche ni à respirer, l'homme me prends par les épaules et exerce une grande pression sur moi, c'est cent fois pire que l'autre. Mes larmes coule jusqu'à n'en plus finir.

-AAhhhh non, NON ahhhhh !!

-Tu as peut-être mal ?

-AAhhh !

Je n'en peux plus, je tente de toutes mes forces pour me décrocher des noeuds alentour de mes poignets et mes jambes, ça fait mal mais je n'en tiens pas compte, c'est tout ou rien.

_Paf ! _

-Aaahhh ! Un autre coup porté au visage.

-Tiens toi tranquille merde !

En me disant cela, il met sa main sur ma gorge. Je ne peux plus respirer, j'ai peur. J'ouvre ma bouche plus grand, quelques coulis de bave s'échappent d'elle. Mes cris n'arrive pas à sortir, ils s'éteignent avant même de ressortir, laissant un cri étouffer comme par du sable. J'ai un malaise, je suis étourdis, il entre et sort en moi sans aucune délicatesse, son membre est beaucoup plus imposant et sa poigne l'est tout autant.

Les yeux de mon agresseur ont l'air satisfait. J'entends Hidan crier en arrière de lui, il est excité par tout ça. Je sens que ma fin est proche, ces coups de butoirs n'ont plus aucun effet, je vois double et j'ai mal au cœur.

Tout d'un coup j'entends crier.

-Arrête Kakuzu ! Tu vas le tuer !

La pression sur mon cou disparaît et je respire un grand coup avant de m'étouffer sans pouvoir arrêter. Je vois des étoiles, ma vue est brouiller et ma gorge me chauffe terriblement. Je n'arrive plus à voir, tout est blanc. Kakuzu débarque de sur moi et je me recroqueville difficilement sur le côté, haletant. J'ai mal à la mâchoire, aux mains, aux pieds, aux jambes, aux bras, au ventre, à la tête, partout.

-Tu aurais pu le tuer, fait gaffe putain !

Mon visage est collant de bave et de larme. Je ne peux plus résister à la tentation, mon corps se crispe par saccade et tremble, quelques bruit sortant de ma bouche couvre la pièce, mes yeux se ferme, tout aussi crisper que mon visage et je pleure sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Plus rien n'existe mais tout est trop présent, je me cache dans mon mal être et pleure… De rage ? Tristesse ? Désespoir ? Tout se mélange, donnant un goût de la vie que personne ne veut connaître, c'est indescriptible.

Ma nudité est maintenant mon dernier regret. Je souffre tellement que j'ai envie de mourir. J'essaye de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais les seuls sons qui sort de ma saloperie de gueule son brouiller, imperceptible et abimer par la douleur.

Pourquoi ? Je n'ais rien fait pour mériter cela, alors pourquoi ? Je me sens comme une coquille vide et abuser, j'ai perdu, tout perdu. Je me suis perdu.

-Ah ah…

Non, arrêter, leurs voix me font mal aux oreilles, ils résonnent dans mon corps. J'ai même du mal à supporté d'être couché.

-Il a l'aire mieux, ont peut continuer ?

-St…St-o…p… T-tu…er… M…M-oi…

-Quoi ?

Mes larmes redoublent d'intensité, les seules choses que j'ai pu dire étaient les dernières choses que je voulais. Je n'en peux simplement plus, la terre s'est arrêter de tourner pour moi. Puis, sans l'avoir voulu, l'image de mon père me revient violemment.

-P-p…Pa-p-p…Pa…pa…

Une boule se forme dans mon estomac et remonte dans ma gorge pour enfin ressortir par la bouche, un cri que je m'étais jamais connu, comme un dernier cri avant la fin, un cri d'une accable douleur poignante. Un long silence s'en suivis. Ma bouche s'ouvre et se ferme, ne sachant quoi dire, le seul mot et le seul visage que j'ai devant moi, mon père. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur, je ne peux pas mourir, pour lui.

Puis le cri se transforme, sans savoir comment, en une masse dégoulinante, je vomis mes trippes autant sur le lit qu'à terre.

-Arkk !! Ça pu la merde maintenant !

_Fin POV Naruto_.

Sasuke tournait en rond dans la petite ville, espérant voir Neji dans les alentours. Il s'arrêta un moment, au coin d'une rue assez loin de sa demeure. Il repensa alors à un endroit très fréquenté par Neji, une sorte de bar où les vampires de la région s'arrêtaient pour discuter. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à ça plutôt ? Il se secoua la tête en se traitant d'imbécile et parti courir vers l'endroit désigner.

C'est à une vitesse fulgurante qu'il arriva devant la porte du bar. Des gens qui avait l'aire d'avoir son âge discutaient devant la bâtisse, d'autre étaient seuls et regardaient le monde avec mépris et d'autre s'envoyaient en l'air, s'excitant probablement du fait qu'ils étaient en public. _Encore un endroit débile_ pensait-il.

Il entra donc et dû plisser les yeux devant les couleurs éclatantes que dégageais l'endroit. Pendant un moment il resta devant la porte à contempler avec horreur et dégoût le décor de la pièce. Il fût vite sortit de son mutisme quand une fille lui demandait si tout allait bien. Il la regarda sans intérêt avant de se souvenir du pourquoi il était venu ici, alors sans lui répondre il partit vers le fond de la pièce faire son enquête.

Comme à son habitude de nonchalance, il demanda aux mondes s'ils avaient vu Neji. Les différentes réponses allaient de « Je ne le connais pas » à « Ah oui mais non il n'est pas venu se soir »

C'est en soupirant furieusement que Sasuke s'assoyait sur une des chaises libres, tapant frénétiquement les doigts sur la table. Comment Neji à pu lui filer entre les doigts ?

-C'est Neji que tu cherches hein ?

La voix d'une jeune femme résonna dans ses oreilles, il se retourna et la regardait avec cette fois-ci, un grand intérêt.

-Ouais…

La femme était grande, belle avec une poitrine des plus généreuse. Ses cheveux arrivaient en bas des oreilles et étaient de la même couleur que ses yeux, noir avec une touche de violet. La femme lui sourit… Gentiment ? C'est un sourire gêner ? Aguicheuse ? Il ne savait pas mais elle était charmante, enfin, c'est ce qu'elle dégageait comme énergie.

-Je peux te dire où il est mais à une condition.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil. –Laquelle ?

La femme s'approcha jusqu'à coller son corps son le sien, elle mit une de ses mains sur la cuisse gauche de Sasuke et la remonta vers son entre jambe. Sasuke resta impassible, si elle croit qu'elle peut le déstabilisé ou juste lui donner envie, c'était raté.

-Je peux te faire… Une pipe ?

Il lui sourit et dit au creux de son oreille. –Tu me le dis et tu fais ce que tu veux de moi.

La femme sourit plus franchement, montrant par la même occasion ses longues canines puis elle l'incita pour la suivre, ce qu'il fit. Elle l'emmena à l'extérieur, loin des regards.

-Je m'appelle Anko et toi ?

-Sasuke.

-Enchantée !

-Hn…

-Tu ne viens jamais ici ?

-Venons-en aux faits.

-Maintenant ?

Il hocha la tête.

-D'accord. Elle s'approcha de lui et mit ses mains sur la ceinture de Sasuke, voyant ça, Sasuke l'arrêta.

-Attend, je veux savoir où il est avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

Elle ne répondit pas tout suite et c'est dans un soupire qu'elle dit ; D'accord mais je veux que tu m'embrasses avant.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, elle était sérieuse là ? Bref, c'était important et le plus vite que c'est fait, plus vite qu'il retrouvera Neji. Il avança la tête jusqu'à toucher ses lèvres et elle, sans perdre une seconde, l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sasuke ne savait plus trop comment interpréter ça, même Naruto était meilleur qu'elle ! Il prit son mal en patience et avant qu'elle ne sorte la langue, il se dégagea de son emprise.

-Bon maintenant, dit le moi.

Anko s'essuya la bouche en ricanant. –Hum oui ! Euh… Il est dans le sous-sol de la vieille église, tu sais, celle qui est à côté du cimetière.

Sasuke pensa à quel chemin il pourrait emprunter pour arriver là bas dans un court lapse de temps et partit en courant sans demander son reste. Il entendait la femme piailler derrière lui mais elle ne l'avait pas suivit. Pff ! Comme si il lui aurait laissé la chance de le toucher !

_Neji, salopard, j'arrive ! _

_**-À suivre… **_

_**Dans le prochain chapitre, l'affrontement ! **_

_**Que va-t-il ce passer ? **_

_**J'aimerais vraiment savoir votre avis sur ce chapitre ! **_


	16. Chapter 16

**Titre : La porte interdite.**

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sauf l'univers dans lequel ils sont et le vampirisme des personnages.**

**Couple : Pour l'instant ( Naru/saku ) ( Sasu/Naru ) ( Sasu/Neji ) ( Naru/Hidan ) ( Naru/Kakuzu ) Ce n'est pas l'ordre dans laquelle ils vont être.**

**Genre : U.A , OCC, Vampirefic, YAOI, POV Naruto. \ ! / **

_**NOTE**_** :** Je suis plus occuper ces temps-ci alors je m'excuse d'avance, les chapitres seront plus longs à être écrit donc poster moins fréquemment. Ça ne veut pas dire que je vais poster seulement un chapitre par mois, je ne suis pas aussi cruelle. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas vous faire trop patienter.

_**NOTE 2 : **_**Trouvez-vous que les personnages sont trop OCC ou pas du tout ? Petite question comme ça. **

**RED APPEL : **C'est des excellentes questions que tu pose là et je ne sais pas si je dois y répondre :P Bon commençons, non Sasuke n'est pas nécessairement un grand vampire mais si Neji a peur c'est que premièrement il l'aime et veut le garder et ont s'entend qu'il ne veut pas se faire buter non plus, Sasuke lui avait strictement interdit de le toucher alors… Il a une certaine crainte c'est sûr, et c'est pour ça que c'est Gaara qui fait toute la job, Neji est juste là à regarder. Hum et pour l'arriver de Sasuke… Lol ! Non il n'y aura pas de petite lumière et tout le tralala, en faite la réponse est un peu plus en bas XD Le père de Naruto, il ne va pas la trouver très très drôle, est-ce qu'il va le savoir ? Mystère… Merci pour ton commentaire !!

**Saki-Uchiha : Non non, j'écris ici en premier avant l'autre site, je poste sur fanfic-net pour ceux qui ont envie de lire cette histoire et qui ne vont pas ici, c'est tout simple, j'avais même mis mon petit avertissement. ****J'ai un peu mal comprit ta dernière phrase '**dégoutent pour naru et qu'il soit cru mais j'ai cette part de sadisme dans la lecture XD' Mais j'aime cette part de … C'est plutôt ça tu voulais dire ? Bref, la suite est là, bonne lecture à toi !! Salut !!

**Kitty suicide : **Elle est pas mal, juste pas mal :-o, non j'déconne ! Si j'écris aussi vite c'est que les chapitres sont petits, je me dois d'être rapide à la grosseur que j'écris chaque fois, ça va de soit ! Ouin, pour les grands moyens, c'est plus que pour cette histoire (Que j'aime déjà mieux écrire) si je veux poster à toute les semaines, ça me ralentirais de continuer l'autre :S Désoler ! Aller, va vite lire la suite, elle t'attend ! Salut !

**Sasunarufann : Lol, Happy end hein… ****Peut-être, peut-être pas… Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que ce n'est pas vraiment une death-fic. Je te laisse avec ça, sinon j'vais m'assurer de me pencher quand je vais lire les reviews de la fin, au cas où il y aurait des couteaux qui voleront ! :P Mais bon si tu aime ma fic ****quand même ****c'est correct ;) Salut bien !! **

**Baka : **Un peu trash ? Hum moi je trouve que ce n'est pas assez trash mais bon… Hey hey, merci de trouver que mon POV est bien décrit, c'est rare que je reçois ce genre de commentaire, merci ! Quel suspens :P J'essaye du mieux que je peux de faire plein d'élément qui pique la curiosité, mais il faut que je fasse attention pour ne pas me mélanger dans ce que j'écris. Merci !

**Sofie-x3 : Merci pour ta review et la suite est présentement en lire (Non pour vrai ?) :P Héhé, salut ! **

**Tara : Premièrement, oublie le fait que tes reviews sont trop longues, ce n'est pas vrai ! Et puis pour ton petit retard, tu es pardonné ! Et mauvaise nouvelle, non tu n'auras pas toutes tes réponses dans ce chapitre (Ça serait comme te dire la fin de l'histoire) Mais tu as de bonnes questions ! Tu trouve que mon ANGST est bien décrit :-o ? Merci :D (Mais j'aurais pu me forcer plus par exemple hein ?) Sinon voilà le 16****e**** chapitre probablement bien attendu, je te laisse à ta lecture et merci pour tes commentaires, ils sont géniaux ! Salut ! **

**Misu :** Hum… Que devrais-je dire à ça ? Pour commencer j'espère que ça va mieux que la dernière fois quand tu as écrit ton commentaire et sinon bonne lecture à toi !! Salut bien !!

Bianka17 : **Ahah, je ne sais pas mais ma fic se coupe tellement bien à des moments pareilles ! Nenon, je l'aime bien ce petit Naruto et j'aime bien aussi faire une histoire cruel avec ce personnage :D Pour Sasuke… Bah… Va lire la suite, tu verra ! :P Salut !! **

**--**

**--Chapitre 16 **

-Ark ! Maintenant toute la pièce empeste l'odeur de vomit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant Neji ? Il ne sert plus à rien, dit Gaara.

-Hn… Ok tout le monde, on part.

-Quoi ? Mais il n'est pas mort !

-Je t'ais dit tout à l'heure qu'on ne peut pas le tuer, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans cette phrase Hidan ?

-Ah ta gueule ! Et puis cet endroit est abandonné, si on part pis on le laisse ici, il risque de mourir tout de même !

-Exactement mais… Ça ne sera pas de notre faute, aller, on part !

Ils vont vraiment partir en me laissant seul ici ? Je ne sais pas si c'est rassurant ou non, d'un côté ou de l'autre, tout est à mon désavantage. De toute façon, je n'ais pas envie de bouger ni faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, alors laissez moi, aller ! Salopards !

-Bye mi-na-ble !

Pff… Et ils claquent la porte. L'odeur nauséabonde de mon vomit me tire les trippes, me donnant encore plus la nausée. Alors, en ramassant le plus de force que j'ai, je tente de me retourner de l'autre côté. Mon corps veux bouger mais mes bras et mes jambes me font trop mal, m'empêchant de faire le moindre geste qui pourrait faire tourner mes poignets alentour de la corde maintenant rendu pleine de sang. Je prends une grande respiration malgré l'odeur et à trois je me retourne, un, deux, trois.

-ArgGg !

Je serre les dents et fixe le mur droit devant moi, j'ai réussis tant de bien que de mal.

Je suis seul, j'ai toujours été seul depuis le début mais maintenant, je le suis encore plus. Ça fait d'autant plus peur, comme le calme après la tempête, je peux écouter le bruit de ma respiration, c'est la seule chose que j'entends. C'est l'angoisse d'un autre nom qui m'envahi, elle ne s'appelle plus Neji ni Gaara, elle s'appelle la solitude. J'aimerais mieux faire un contrôle de mathématique, avoir cent pour cent et de couler mon année que rester ici, attaché, violer et… Seul. J'aurais aimé mieux me faire brûler la jambe au premier degré que de rester seul ici. J'aurais aimé mieux perdre mon… père… plutôt que… Non, je ne peux pas dire ça, c'est trop égoïste, non.

Brusquement la porte s'ouvrit, je sursaute et tourne légèrement la tête, juste assez pour voir un Sasuke encore plus blanc que d'habitude. Je ne sais pas si je devrais être en colère ou être réjouis, sur mon visage on doit aussi voir mon malaise entre ces deux émotions. Je retourne mon visage vers le mur, je ne veux pas qu'il voit dans mes yeux le reflet de mon âme meurtrie, je suis si… faible… encore… devant lui.

-NARUTO !!

Non… Ne t'approche pas de moi…

-Ça va aller ? Tu peux encore bouger ?

J'hausse les épaules et lui répond non avec ma tête, je ne le regarde toujours pas mais je peux déceler dans sa voix de la panique, de l'inquiétude. Tout est de ta faute Sasuke, le sais-tu ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là, je vais m'occuper de toi.

Ah bon ? En disant cela il défit les cordes avec la plus grande attention qu'on peut y mettre.

-Il me faut de l'eau et vite. Tu as soif ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

Je ne réponds pas et je ne veux pas répondre, entendre ma voix serait dire que je suis là, que c'est vraiment moi, que j'ai tout vécu ça et je ne pourrais pas l'accepter.

Je l'entends soupirer fortement et ses pas s'éloigné, il part vers la sortie et c'est deux minutes plus tard qu'il revint.

-J'ai trouvé de l'eau.

En disant ça il met sur mon dos et mon cou une éponge mouiller, je sursaute au toucher, c'est froid.

-Désolé, il n'y avait plus d'eau chaude.

Il s'applique en douceur, il passe sur mes omoplates jusqu'au bas du dos où il s'arrête un instant avant de souffler un faible désolé en frottant l'éponge sur mes fesses et le dedans des cuisses. Je ne rougis pas, chose que dans une autre situation je ferais, non, en ce moment je n'ais plus aucune émotion du genre. Il essuie aussi les plaies sur mes poignets et mes pieds.

-Je suis sincèrement désoler, j'aurais dû t'écouter, je peux comprendre si tu ne me pardonne pas. Je vais faire la peau à Neji, ah si, tu auras ta vengeance. Ça fait longtemps que tu es ici ?

J'hausse les épaules.

-Il était avec qui ?

J'hausse encore les épaules.

-Je veux seulement t'aider.

Je ne réponds toujours pas et un long silence s'en suivis. Quand il eu finit de me laver, il eu un instant de flottement encore plus pesant que tout à l'heure.

-Il va falloir que je t'habille, où sont tes vêtements ?

J'hausse les épaules et l'entend soupirer en marchant alentour du lit.

-Ah là.

Je le suis des yeux, il se penche, prends mon boxer et commence à me le mettre. Il fait attention pour ne pas me faire mal mais je ne crois pas qu'il puisse le faire encore plus. Rendu au t-shirt je le vois hésité.

-Tu peux te lever ? Au moins juste un peu ?

Je baisse les yeux et hausse les épaules, je dois l'énerver avec mon attitude.

-D'accord…

Il s'avance vers moi et met les trous du t-shirt dans les endroits respectifs, donc le trou de la tête et les bras. Cinq minutes plus tard et avec un peu de mal, il finit par me contempler, comme si il était satisfait de son travail mais je vois son visage s'assombrir.

-Il va falloir que je parle à ton père.

J'ouvre grand les yeux, il… veut parler à mon père ?

-Je n'ais pas le choix, regarde ton état, tu ne pourras pas lui mentir, c'est grave, ton état est grave.

Il s'avance tranquillement en faisant bien attention pour ne pas se mettre le pied dans le vomit et met sa main sur mon épaule, son touché est presque qu'apaisant.

-Je… Il baisse les yeux un moment et les remontes pour me regarder droit dans les yeux, je suis terriblement désolé, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si… Je n'avais pas été aussi con…

J'ouvre la bouche et laisse échapper un faible « Ça tu peux le dire… »

Il me regarde étonné puis il se détache de moi.

-Pendant le temps qu'il faut je vais t'emmener chez un ami.

Je tourne ma tête de droite à gauche, je ne veux pas aller chez un 'ami'.

-Je n'ais pas le choix, je ne peux pas te laisser chez ton père dans ton état, il va paniquer. Mon ami va bien s'occuper de toi.

-Non…

-Je serais toujours avec toi.

-Non…

-Désolé mais c'est un oui.

De toute façon je n'ais plus la force de combattre, j'acquiesce. Je lui donne mon accord alors il sourit, sincèrement. Il se rapproche de moi, me prends dans ses bras comme une princesse et me dit qu'il faut partir d'ici, qu'on va aller chez son ami, un dénommé Sai.

Durant tout le trajet qui à dû durer au moins une demi heure, Sasuke n'a pas prononcé un seul mot. Ont s'est arrêté devant un grand immeuble puis il est passé vers l'arrière pour ensuite monté je ne sais trop combien d'étage, tout ça en me transportant.

Il cogne trois coups et un jeune homme, qui a surement trois mille ans, nous ouvre.

-Bonsoir Sasuke, qui m'emmènes-tu ?

-Ont fera les présentations plus tard, j'ai besoin d'un lit pour lui.

-Ok c'est bon.

Sasuke me transporte jusque dans un lit très confortable à comparer à l'autre. J'obverse Sai, il ressemble étrangement à Sasuke mais sans le charisme qui va avec.

-Il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette le pauvre, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

-C'est Neji…

-Oh… Où est-il ?

-Je me tarde de le savoir. Ça te dérange de le garder quelques jours ?

-Hum, non.

-Il s'appelle tu le touche t'es mort, compris ?

-Pas de problème.

-Merci. Maintenant je pars à la recherche de Neji, occupe toi bien de lui.

-Tes désirs sont des ordres.

-Je reviens bientôt Naruto, profite en pour te reposer.

Sans lui répondre je lui tourne le dos. Ses pas s'éloigne et la porte claque, il est partit, je ne me sens pas en confiance avec lui, ce Sai.

-Alors tu t'appelle Naruto, tu le connais depuis longtemps Sasuke ?

Je me retourne vers Sai et lui dit que non.

-Tu es proche de lui ?

J'hausse les épaules, en fait, je ne sais vraiment pas comment notre relation peut s'appeler.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Il en pose beaucoup de question lui, tout compte fait c'est bien normal, je suis chez lui mais je ne lui réponds pas, ce n'est pas de ces affaires.

-Tu as perdu ta langue aux chats ?

Je soupire bruyamment pour lui montré qu'il me dérange avec ses questions mais il n'a pas l'air de comprendre, je l'aime de moins en moins. Puis sans m'en rendre compte, il se tient droit à côté de moi, beaucoup trop proche. Je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils et il se penche à ma hauteur, il me sourit, place sa main sur mon visage, je retiens mon souffle quand il soulève ma lèvre supérieur.

-Depuis quand Sasuke protège-t-il un humain ? Tu es… spéciale ?

Il se redresse et va s'asseoir sur une chaise un peu plus loin du lit.

-Non.

Il hausse un instant les sourcils puis continue de me sourire.

-Alors il t'aime bien, vous êtes amant ?

Je réfléchie un moment avant de répondre que non, c'est vrai quoi ?

-Bizarre…

HORS POV

Depuis plus d'une heure et demie, en courant et en marchant rapidement, Sasuke avait parcouru la moitié de la petite banlieue. Bien que pour l'instant ces recherches ne menait à rien, pour rien au monde il n'abandonnerait. Il va trouver Neji, il le faut. Toutes les cachettes étaient bonnes, peut-être même que Neji était à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment, qu'il cherchait pour rien, qu'il avait quitter la ville ou n'importe quoi mais il finirait par le retrouver, coûte que coûte.

En passant par un chemin boisé qu'il connaissait bien il eu une intuition, son esprit voulait qu'il aille vers la gauche, là où était placé le quartier industriel, le chemin de fer plus précisément. Il se souvenait de la fois où Neji et lui s'était rencontré pour la première fois, c'était un endroit discret, la nuit aucun passant s'y promenait. Sasuke était sûr de le retrouver là bas, c'était presque logique. Il se pressa alors.

Rendu sur le chemin de fer, il continua de marcher dix minutes vers le nord, jusqu'à temps de voir deux ombres. Il sourit, _te voilà enfin._

Il les rejoignit peu de temps après, c'était bien lui, Neji était avec Gaara, Sasuke le connaissait bien, ils ne s'aimaient pas du tout.

-Bonsoir vous deux.

-Salut…

Neji faisait comme si rien n'était, tout comme Sasuke qui s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Neji passa ses mains derrière son dos puis accepta l'échange buccal. Sasuke monta sa main en partant du torse jusqu'au cou de Neji puis resserra sa prise, surprit, Neji s'arrêta brusquement et cherchais de l'air. Sasuke lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-Alors, c'était bien avec Naruto ? Tu aurais pu m'inviter.

-De… Quoi… Tu… Parle ? Dit-il en cherchant à tout prix de l'air qui commençait sérieusement à lui manquer.

-Tu sais bien, ta petite fête dans le sous sol de l'église.

-Lâche-le Sasuke ! Sinon…

Sasuke lâcha violemment Neji pour se retourner vers Gaara.

-Sinon quoi hein ? Sinon tu risque de me buter ? Niaise moi donc !

Gaara crispa son visage puis s'avança vers Sasuke qui lui, avait l'aire d'attendre le moment parfait pour le frapper. Neji ne savait pas trop quoi faire, d'un côté il voulait protéger son ami et de l'autre, il ne pouvait pas frapper l'homme qu'il aimait. Alors il restait derrière, un peu détaché de la réalité, ne voulant pas prendre le parti ni de l'un ni de l'autre.

-Tu veux me frapper ? Vas-y ! Je n'attends que ça !

Sans un autre mot de plus Gaara fit le premier pas, envoyant une bonne droite dans la figure de Sasuke qui juste attends, l'esquiva pour lui foutre son poing dans les côtes. Profitant du fait que Gaara s'était penché un peu vers l'avant, Sasuke lui envoya un coup de genou sur la mâchoire inférieure le faisant vaciller par en arrière. Chaque coup que Sasuke lui donnait, Gaara se surprit par la force de son adversaire, Sasuke était beaucoup plus expérimenté que lui.

Voyant qu'il y avait une faille, Sasuke concentra sa force dans son poing pour lui donner le plus fort qu'il pouvait, un coup dans le plexus, ce qui mis Gaara hors de combat. Il tomba par terre en se tenant le ventre, il ne pouvait plus respirer, le coup qu'il avait reçu lui avait coupé le souffle sec. Mais Sasuke n'en avait pas encore assez, alors c'est dans un énième coup, qu'il donna un coup de pied dans le visage de Gaara.

Décidemment, Gaara ne pouvait plus combattre, il était sur le dos, le visage couvert de sang. Sasuke était presque satisfait, il se retourna et fixa Neji.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

Neji ne comprenait rien, encore subjugué par le corps de son ami en sang. Pourtant c'était rien, il avait vu des milliers de fois Sasuke se battre, il avait vu des milliers de fois des corps en sang mais dans la situation où il se trouvait, il voyait plutôt son propre corps à terre et en sang par un Sasuke fou furieux. Son cœur se débattait entre ses poumons, Sasuke savait tout, de toute façon qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Que jamais Sasuke n'allait s'en rendre compte ? Il avait agis en pur idiot.

Sasuke sortit la photo de Naruto et lui et le mis sous le nez de Neji.

-C'est quoi ça Neji ?

Sasuke fulminait de rage qu'il contenait pourtant très bien malgré que la photo tremblait sous ses doigts.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Voyons Neji, tu ne sais donc rien ? Le jeu est fini, tu es allé trop loin.

-Ahh !

Sasuke venait de lui foutre son poing dans le ventre.

-C'est un gosse.

-Ahh ! Merde !

Sasuke le frappa au visage.

-Tu es… Dégueulasse.

Neji vint les yeux mouiller de larmes, ça y est, il venait de perdre son amour, pour toujours.

-je… suis désolé.

-Ça ne sufis pas, tu as détruit un gosse Neji, tu as détruit psychologiquement un gosse de seize ans qui n'a aucune onze de méchanceté.

-Je suis… AAAAAAAHHHHHH !!! Aaaaaaahhh !!!

-Tu es quoi Neji ? Sasuke tenait dans ses mains les bijoux de famille de Neji, il y mettait de plus en plus de pression. Le visage de Neji devint rouge et les larmes coulaient à flot.

-Stt…OOPPPP !!!

-Tu n'as ce que tu mérites.

-Non non non non non AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !!

Et d'un seul coup, Sasuke lui arracha les couilles, il lui en voulait amèrement, pour lui, c'était sa seule justice. Sasuke s'écarta du corps de sa victime qui s'écroula sous ses yeux.

-Ne viens plus jamais me voir, je ne te connais plus. À jamais.

**--À suivre…**

**--**

**--J'ai pas fait un peu fort là ? Non mais un violeur, ce n'est pas tout ce qu'il mérite ? Se faire réduire en poudre les testicules ? **

**De toute façon, c'est ma fic. ****Nah nah nah nah nah !! ****Je fais ce que je veux :P **

**Alors non Neji ne s'est pas fait ramasser par un autobus ni par un train. **

**Êtes-vous déçu ? Aller aller, je veux des commentaires ! **

**À bientôt ! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Titre : La porte interdite.**

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sauf l'univers dans lequel ils sont et le vampirisme des personnages.**

**Couple : Pour l'instant ( Naru/saku ) ( Sasu/Naru ) ( Sasu/Neji ) ( Naru/Hidan ) ( Naru/Kakuzu ) Ce n'est pas l'ordre dans laquelle ils vont être.**

**Genre : U.A , OCC, Vampirefic, YAOI, POV Naruto. \ ! / **

Je suis totalement sans mot, j'ai reçus une tonne de review pour le chapitre seize, wow ! Merci énormément !

**Sasunarufan : Ah non maintenant j'ai vraiment peur, plus que des couteaux… La prochaine fois que… 0_0 Oups… Mais si tu me fais confiance alors je n'ais plus rien à craindre ! Alors attends-toi à des merveilles parce que c'est le dernier chapitre ! Je t'ais fait peur ? Merci pour ta review ! **

Kitty suicide : Ça doit autant faire mal que de se faire arracher le clitoris de main froide. La suite est là, bonne lecture !

**Kawu93 : Pour être punit, il l'est ! C'est comme t'enlever les seins, tu te sentirais comment à être plate comme une planche à pain ? Pas vraiment bien, son orgueil en à pris un coup ! Salut Kawu ! **

Uzuchi : Contente de savoir tu as apprécié la séance *arrachage de couille* de Neji. Hum… Combien de chapitre ? Je ne sais vraiment pas, la plus longue possible, j'adore écrire cette histoire ! Merci et salut !!

**Jiramo : XD j'ai pensé à toi quand j'ai écris qu'il ne s'était pas faite ramasser par un bus, je voulais que tu comprennes la blague et c'est mission réussi ! Mais oui voyons, Neji ne peut pas disparaître de même, il va réapparaitre un court instant, tu va voir ;) Pour ce qui est de Sai… Tu le sauras plus tard et pour Gaara… Tu verras plus tard. J'ai répondu à toutes tes questions ? :P Merci beaucoup ! **

Hily-chan : Oh je n'ais pas eu d'autre nouvelle de toi, c'est parce que tu as lâché l'histoire ou ça ne te tentait pas d'écrire un autre commentaire ? Parce que du premier chapitre au dernier tout est très… Différent disons le ainsi. Malgré tout, merci pour ton commentaire ! salut !

**Sofie-x3 : Ah oui ? Toi aussi tu l'aime dans ma fic ?! Yeah ! Restons les supporteurs de Neji même si il est con, il est juste amoureux et incompris, unh ! Héhé, salut à toi !! **

Tory : LOL Bien sûr qu'il avait à faire ça, sinon je n'aurais pas eu d'histoire très intéressante à présenter :P Salut Anne-Onyme !

**Tara, Ah Tara… À chaque fois que je poste un chapitre j'ai hâte de savoir ton avis. Je mérite tant que ça ton mérite ?! lol. Tu es vraiment gentille et j'apprécie, Ahlala, tout plein de questions ! Hum c'est sûr qu'il y a des aspects qui ne servent pas à grand-chose de se pencher dessus, comme qui est Gaara pour neji et pourquoi Sasuke n'aime pas Gaara, malgré que pour avoir une fic plus construit j'aurais probablement mieux fait mais bon. POV Naru oblige. Désolé :P Peut-être qu'un jour j'aurais la place pour mettre ce bout d'histoire en évidence. Naruto va-t-il s'en remettre, c'est un autre bout de l'histoire que je ne peux pas te dire, eh bien non, tes questions sont trop bonnes pour être dites et c'est pour ça que tu va le savoir dans les prochains chaps ! Ouais c'est sûr, j'ai commencé tranquillement l'histoire, question de connaître mieux les personnages, j'aime pas les fics molles, j'aime l'action, le suspens, le sexe, la drogue, la violence et tout le tralala, c'est plus captivant hein ! Je te laisse pour un autre moment de détente, c'est un chapitre plus tranquille, faut pas trop en demander à Naruto :P Merci beaucoup et à la prochaine !! **

Red appel : Parfait ! Et moi je suis satisfaite que tu le sois ! Oui on peut tout faire au nom de l'amour, tu n'as qu'a regarder la télévision :P Pour hidan et Kakuzu… Tin tin tin *Suspens* Je te laisse sur ce. Sasuke est un vampire normal, il est juste… plus… Vieux et fort mais t'as vu ? Pas aucune lumière lui sortant par les yeux :P Ouais bah Sasuke est quand même sage, il reconnaît qu'il a été un pauvre con, il est sur la voie de la guérison mais ce n'est pas de sa faute, il n'aurais pas cru Neji capable de ça, c'est tout  Alors comme ça tu va me faire un très longue review ? Et si ce chapitre là est tellement plate qu'il ne donne plus le goût de la lire, que fais-tu ? Nah nah nah nah !! :P Alors j'attends de tes nouvelles, bonne lecture à toi !!

**Aude : Hey ! En faite je n'ais pas besoin d'un stp pour continuer la fic :P Bien sûr que je la continue et voici la preuve, maintenant régal toi !! Salut !! **

**--**

**--Chapitre 17**

Ça fait plus de trois heures de je tente de m'endormir, incapable. Ce n'est vraiment pas possible. Je revois en boucle les scènes de ce soir, ça me hante. J'ai peur qu'ils viennent me chercher, qu'ils en finissent une fois pour toute leur travail.

Sai est partit depuis plus de cinq minutes, je ne sais pas où il est partit, peut-être en parler aux autres ? Il peut ne pas réellement aimer Sasuke et aller raconter aux autres que je suis ici. Non je me fais des idées.

Je frissonne pour la énième fois. J'ai affreusement mal dans les reins et au cul, j'aimerais me lever mais je ne peux le faire seul, quel merde ! C'est tellement enrageant d'être aussi impuissant. Je compense pour un handicaper, je suis une loque humaine, un boulet.

À qui faire confiance ? Qui aimer ? Qui haïr ? Où aller ? Je suis complètement perdu au pays de nulle part avec des putains de… vampires.

Pourquoi ils ne m'ont jamais bouffé le cou ? Même eux ne veulent pas de mon sang ? Ou peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas comme on le prétend, ils ont déjà été humains après tout… Même s'ils font des actes inhumains… Comme les humains dans l'fond.

-Je suis rentré !

C'est la voix de Sasuke.

-Sai n'est pas avec toi ?

Je fais non de la tête. Je le vois soupirer et mettre sa main devant son visage.

-Ça va mieux depuis tout à l'heure ?

Je fais encore non de la tête.

-Je vois… Il s'avance et vient s'asseoir sur le lit, juste à côté de mes jambes. –Tu as faim ? Tu as envie de quelque chose ? Tu peux me demander n'importe quoi !

-Non… Bah… tu veux… rester avec moi ?

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux et hoche la tête, le visage déterminé.

-A… alors hum… tu veux… dormir avec… moi… ce soir ?

Je le vois réfléchir deux secondes avant de me répondre.

-Tu es sûr de ton choix ? Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange mais…

-Oui oui…

Je n'ais vraiment pas envie de dormir seul dans un endroit qui m'es inconnu, j'ai envie de me savoir en sécurité et la présence de Sasuke est meilleure que celle de Sai.

-Tu n'as pas envie de parler hein ?

Je ferme les yeux et lui dit que je n'ais absolument pas envie de parler.

-Alors euh… Un autre jour peut-être ?

J'hausse les épaules.

-On dort, veux-tu ?

-Très bonne idée.

Alors sans gène, Sasuke se place derrière moi, j'entends et ressens le souffle de sa respiration dans mon cou, mon corps se crispe à moitié et je grimasse légèrement. En dessous des couvertures, l'un de ses doigts frôle mon dos ce qui me crée un léger chatouillement. Tout de même, j'aime bien la présence de Sasuke, j'ai l'impression que jamais je ne pourrais lui en vouloir, ce n'est certainement pas lui qui aurait dit à Neji de me faire ça. Ce n'est pas complètement de sa faute, non ?

Tranquillement, j'ouvre les yeux, il fait noir, tout est plongé dans l'obscurité mais j'arrive à détecté les objets. J'entends les voitures rouler et klaxonner à l'extérieur, on est probablement le matin ou l'après midi, c'est drôle, je ne me souviens pas de m'avoir endormie.

Question douleur, je me sens beaucoup mieux aujourd'hui. Je me redresse assis et me retourne, Sasuke doit être là et c'est le cas, il est face à moi, les yeux ouvert. Ouvert ?!

-Salut Naruto. Dit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

-Sa… salut… Il est quelle heure ?

Il se retourne sur le dos et s'étire en soupirant de bien d'être, il hausse les épaules.

-Je n'en sais rien.

Je soupire et me recouche dans la même position que lui, notre bras se frôle, c'est bizarre… Un mec. L'ambiance est maintenant très différente avec Sasuke, je me sens plus proche de lui, comme si j'étais avec un ami mais… Un tout autre ami…

Quatre jours se passèrent ainsi, à touts les jours Sasuke restait réveillé avec moi, autant le jour que la nuit. Je commence à mieux connaître Sai, il manque de tact et de manière mais il n'est pas méchant, juste taquin. J'ai appris qu'il était jeune, en terme de jeune je veux dire qu'il a soixante ans de moins que Sasuke, il adore le dessin et la peinture, parfois je peux le regarder pendant une heure de temps, il est vraiment bon.

Sasuke ne veux pas que je sorte, encore moins le soir, il ne veut pas qu'il m'arrive quoi que ce sois, je trouve ça parfois très gonflant mais il comble le temps que je passe ici. Je commence à mieux le connaître, il n'est pas comme je l'avais imaginé, il est plus du genre doux, gentil, calme et parfois même rigolo. J'ai aussi appris ce qu'il a fait à Neji, je n'ais pas pu m'empêcher de rire jaune, ça fait un peu peur cette histoire là.

Pour mon père, je lui ais écris une lettre sur la demande de Sasuke et sur ma grande approbation, il me manque tellement. À chaque jour je pense à lui et je m'inquiète, comment doit-il se sentir ? Il ne m'a plus revu depuis bientôt cinq jours. Je me sens affreusement mal pour lui.

Aujourd'hui est un autre jour, je viens de me réveiller et à ma grande surprise, Sasuke n'est pas à côté de moi. Il s'est réveillé avant moi ?

Je m'étire et me lève sans faire de bruit, je parcours deux mètres vers la salle à manger où j'entends deux voix très distinct, celle de Sai et de Sasuke. Ils ne parlent pas fort mais à la distance que je suis par rapport à eux, je les entends très bien. J'entends mon nom alors je m'arrête sur le bord de la porte.

-Tu devrais dormir Sasuke, rester réveillé jour et nuit va te tuer.

-Non, je ne veux pas laisser cet enfant seul.

-Veux-tu bien me dire pourquoi tu protège autant ce garçon ? Ce n'est qu'un humain, pas plus !

-Je le sais bien… C'est que… Tout ce qu'il lui arrive est… de ma faute…

-Comment ça ? C'est de la faute à Neji pourtant, non ?

-Hum… Pas tout à fait.

Pas tout à fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ?

-Explique.

-En faite… Tout est de ma faute… Depuis le début j'ai joué à un jeu avec Neji ou devrais-je dire plutôt que c'est une histoire de pari débile.

Mon cœur rate un battement, un pari ? Non… Ce n'est pas ce que je crois ?

-J'ai parié que je pouvais faire du charme à Naruto et réussir à l'emmener dans mon lit en deux mois mais… Neji a… fait une crise de jalousie et la violé.

Je sens une boule se former dans ma gorge, alors tout ce temps… ce n'était que… de la foutaise ? Alors je me suis fait ridiculiser, battu et violer pour un pari ? Pour un pari. Mes lèvres se crispe, des larmes coules et la tension monte à son maximum, celle là est la pire de toute, je me suis faite tromper par la personne à qui je faisais le plus confiance.

Sans demander mon reste, je cours vers la porte et sort sans même la fermer. Je cours à une vitesse folle à travers les rues et par chance ils ne peuvent pas me suivre pour venir me chercher, j'entends le faible éco de voix de Sasuke m'appeler désespérément et après plus rien.

À travers une rue marchande je m'arrête pour reprendre mon souffle qui est coupé par les flots de larmes qui me transperce encore plus brutalement. Les gens me regardent avec curiosité et détachement mais je m'en fou. Puis une autre boule vient se mélanger aux autre, encore plus forte, alors sans retenue je cris et je cris. C'est un cri grave qui vient chercher les tripes du plus insensible des hommes, je n'en peux plus, c'est trop, trop ! Je cris ma rage, ma détresse, mon souffle, ma vie, mon père.

Plusieurs personnes sur la rue se sont arrêté, d'autre ne préfère juste pas s'approcher de moi et moi… je les regarde comme un fou. Et sans crier gare, je repars à courir comme si ma vie en dépendait. Après quinze minutes je m'arrête et tombe à genoux sur la tombe de ma mère.

-Maman… J'ai tellement mal… Viens me chercher…

Je trace avec le bout de mes doigts les fines gravures qui porte le nom de ma mère ; Kushina Uzumaki.

Je me couche en boule sur sa tombe et ferme les yeux.

_Crack… _

J'ouvre instantanément les yeux, il fait noir, je me suis endormit ? Oh non, il ne faut que je me reste ici, je me lève mais une main placé sur mon épaule m'en empêche.

-Bonsoir Naruto, que fais-tu dehors si tard ?

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et se glace, c'est… Neji ! Je ravale difficilement ma salive et n'ose pas me retourner.

-A-ah… e-um…

Il me lâche et se place devant moi, il marche bizarrement.

-Tu sais ce que Sasuke m'a fait Naruto ?

Les reflets de la lune qui se dépose sur son visage déjà haineux lui donne un aire de débile, je tremble de chaque parcelle de mon corps, c'est fini pour moi.

-E-uh… N-no.. n…

-Peu importe… Tu vas payer pour ça.

Il me regarde dans les yeux et avance tranquillement vers moi, je suis paralysé par la peur, je ne peux plus bouger. Je cherche une échappatoire mais trop tard, il est collé sur moi, la tête un peu plus penché vers la gauche pendant que son bras se place sur le côté droit de mon cou. Je ferme les yeux de toutes mes forces et… le… sang… coule… enfin…

**--**

**--À suivre… **

**Je poste ce chapitre à l'avance et vous savez pourquoi ? Eh bien pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez fait ! Je vous gâte comme vous m'avez gâté ! **

**Naruto va souffrir encore un petit peu. **

**D'après vous, que va-t-il ce passer ? **

**J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ! À plus ! **

**/#\ ****Il reste un ou deux autre chapitre avec ce thème là, après l'histoire va recommencer un an plus tard /#\ **


	18. Chapter 18

**Titre : La porte interdite.**

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sauf l'univers dans lequel ils sont et le vampirisme des personnages.**

**Couple : Pour l'instant ( Naru/saku ) ( Sasu/Naru ) ( Sasu/Neji ) ( Naru/Hidan ) ( Naru/Kakuzu ) Ce n'est pas l'ordre dans laquelle ils vont être.**

**Genre : U.A , OCC, Vampirefic, YAOI, POV Naruto. \ ! / **

**--**

_Aude : Naruto va… Bah va lire plus bas et tu le sauras ! Je la dis souvent cette phrase là depuis quelque temps. Héhé Merci ! _

_Sophie-x3 : Ahah ! Arrêter de paniquer j'ai la suite, j'ai la suite, reprends ton souffle :P Et si Et si… Et si tu veux la réponse, parce que non je ne te dirais rien, va falloir aller lire plus bas ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire une review ! Salut ! _

_Bianka17 : Ah non arrête je vais rougir :P Non c'est vrai que c'est impossible que Naruto meurt, sinon j'vais moi-même aller me suicider pour avoir laisser mes personnages faire les fous à ma place ahah ! Sinon je ne comprends pas ton avant dernière phrase, désolé. Je suis génial ? Arrête j'vais encore rougir. Bon jte laisse à ta lecture, salut !! _

_L*Yoko* : Je ne suis pas sadique, je suis… Imaginative et fasciner par les choses dégueulasses. C'est clair ? Mais merci du compliment. J'ai trouvé ça cool quand tu as dis, c'est peut-être le sang de Neji qui coule à cause de Sasuke. Tu es la première personne qui me donne cette hypothèse, génial ! Aller, va trouver les réponses à tes questions un peu plus bas, merci et salut !! _

_Rafti-666 : Je ne me serais peut-être pas suicidé mais tu as quelque peu raison. Bonne lecture ! _

_Sasunarufan : Ahahah ! Tu sais, ont a une bonne distance de différence (Et encore là si tu viens d'Europe) Ont aurais l'atlantique (c'est bien cette mer là qui s'épart l'Amérique de l'Europe ?) Bref, je n'ais pas la moindre onze de peur :P Désoler, écran d'ordinateur oblige. Je n'ais pas de haine contre Naruto, au contraire je l'admire profondément, il me suit pas à pas tout au long de la fic et il ne rechigne pas. Happy end ou pas, je ne dirais rien mais Sasu/Naru, et bien c'est la trame de l'histoire alors bien sûr que ça va être ça ! Sinon fais-moi confiance, je te le dis ! Bref merci pour tes commentaires, ils sont drôles et j'adore l'humour, même noir ! Salut ! _

_Tory (Tu ne l'as pas trouvé encore ?) : Tu n'as pas très bien saisie ? Je t'explique, Naruto à passer cinq jours chez Sai et à un moment donné il a écouté la conversation… Tu as compris jusqu'ici bien sûr. Il est parti voir la tombe de sa mère et s'est endormie, quand il s'est réveiller il faisait noir et Neji était là, voulant sa petite vengeance pour ses couilles XD Alors il a mordu Naruto, voilà ! Ps : J'aime Naruto ! Héhé, Merci et salut ! _

_Red apple : Hey ton nom c'est apple ou appel ? Bref, on s'en fou :P Ho merci de me détesté, je prends ça pour une marque d'amour ! Oui Naruto souffre mais au moins le viole est fini (Excuse à la noix ^^) Ahahah, je suis sûr que dans ta tête tu as vu la même scène que moi quand Neji est apparu marchant bizarrement, je n'ais pas pu m'en empêcher. Mauvaise nouvelle, il n'y aura plus de Sasu/naru, comme tu as pu le voir c'est juste dans les premiers chapitre. . . Pff J't'ais pas eu mais ce n'est pas grave :P Eum, bah si Sasuke ne dort plus c'est qu'il surveille Naruto, oui il s'inquiète (Je ne sais pas si c'est de ça que tu veux parler mais bon) C'est vous les revieuweurs qui me faite des plans bizarres et j'adore ça ! Vous avez presque toujours tord, c'est la preuve que ma fic n'est pas si banale :D Hidan et Kakuzu… Hum, vont-il juste revenir ou pas ? Là est la question, un jour tu le saura, pour l'instant je n'en dis pas plus ! Pourquoi Naru va-t-il encore souffrir ? Aller, va lire la suite !! Merci ! _

_**--**_

_**--**_**Chapitre 18**

Il me regarde dans les yeux et avance tranquillement vers moi, je suis paralysé par la peur, je ne peux plus bouger. Je cherche une échappatoire mais trop tard, il est collé sur moi, la tête un peu plus penché vers la gauche pendant que son bras se place sur le côté droit de mon cou. Je ferme les yeux de toutes mes forces et… le… sang… coule… enfin…

Je n'ais pas pu me débattre et en faite je ne sais plus qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive. Je ressens sa morsure dans mon cou mais je n'ais pas mal, non. Je vais mourir mais je ne m'en fait plus trop, tout est déjà commencé. Il s'agrippe avec force sur moi, en faite je crois qu'il me tien pour ne pas que je tombe, je me sens mou, je ne tiens plus sur mes pieds, tout est fini.

J'entends la succion et ressens mon sang chaud qui coule sur mon cou, qui transperce mon chandail et descend sur ma poitrine. Je laisse mes bras ballant sur chaque côté de mon corps, je me sens… Partir. Ma bouche s'ouvre d'elle-même et laisse place à une sorte de gémissement presque inaudible. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse bercer par la douce sensation qui m'envahi et qui grandit chaque seconde.

Puis soudain, un léger courant d'air passe sur mon cou, ma plaie. J'entrouvre les yeux et je ne vois plus la chevelure lisse et brune de Neji, je vois les arbres bouger et sans m'en rendre compte je suis couché sur le dos, c'est froid et dur. C'est ça la mort ? Non… Pas encore… Je penche ma tête sur le côté, où je vois Neji faire je ne sais pas quoi avec son… Bras ? Je ne sais plus, je vois un peu double.

-Avale ça…

Je n'ais rien compris, il m'a parlé ? Un liquide amer coule doucement entre mes lèvres, c'est Neji ? Qu'est-ce que…

Mes yeux s'ouvre automatiquement, mes dents son bien solidement collé ensemble, mes mains se crispe et arrache l'herbe sous mes doigts. Je n'ais plus la commande de mon corps, j'ai affreusement mal au ventre c'est… Intolérable. Touts mes muscles se tendent et je sens l'énergie monté en moi.

-Aaaahhhhhh !! AAAhhhh !!! Je cris, j'ai peur. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je n'étais pas supposé mourir ?

Pendant je ne sais plus trop combien de temps, une minute ? Je n'en sais rien, mon corps me fit souffrir, mes muscles et mes nerfs étaient hors contrôle de la tête au pied.

Et tout d'un coup touts mes muscles se relâchent, je respire plus calmement, la douleur se dissipe et je suis… en plein forme.

-Bienvenu dans le monde des vampires Naruto.

Je… Je… Moi ? Moi un vampire ?

-Impossible.

-Pourtant vrai.

Je fixe le ciel, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Des larmes silencieuses viennent se nicher au creux de mes yeux pour finalement coulé sur les deux côtés de mes joues. Juste ça, non je ne vais pas brailler, ni cris, ni frapper. La douleur intérieure est bien plus violente que ça, oh oui, bien plus. La douleur silencieuse, celle qui te consume de l'intérieur jusqu'au bout des scilles mais qui reste là, impuissante, déconnecté mais… bien là.

-ahahah… AHAHAH !!

Je regarde Neji, il est plié en deux, son rire est démoniaque, il rit de moi l'enfoiré.

Alors je me lève, titubant légèrement, son regard se pose sur moi.

-À vrai dire, tu es vraiment la pauvre victime dans tout ça. Tu as été piétiné jusqu'à la racine des pieds et tout ça pour rien. Si au moins Sasuke se serait intéressé à toi mais non, pas le moindre du monde, c'est même un peu de sa faute. Tu ne dis rien ? Tu ne veux même pas me frapper ?

-Si je ne me retenais pas, je ferais bien pire que de te frapper mais tu ne vaux rien, pas même ma merde, je ne me salirais pas les mains en te touchant. Et aussi… À quoi ça servirait de frapper un homme sans couilles ? Ça serait injuste pour toi hein Neji.

-Tu as du culot de me dire ça.

-Je n'ais plus rien à perdre sauf peut-être mes couilles bien évidemment.

Il ne répond plus rien mais je vois sa haine se déchainer à travers ses yeux. Sans plus de cérémonie, je me retourne et part du cimetière.

À quoi ça rime tout ça ? Je suis maintenant… une… abomination. Une erreur de la nature.

Je me surprends de ne pas m'en inquiéter plus qui faut, j'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu pire qu'être un vampire, à moins que ce n'est que le début ? Probablement, je vais vivre dans l'ombre et tuer pour survivre. Je n'ais plus aucun point de repaire.

J'ai marché peut-être deux heures dans les petites rue de mon cartier à me demander ce que ma vie aurait pu être, ce que mon père va dire, ce que je vais faire. J'ai pensé au suicide mais jamais je ne serais capable de faire une chose du genre, j'ai pensé m'enfuir mais jamais je ne pourrais laisser mon père seul sans la moindre idée d'où je suis. C'est dur mais je n'ais pas pleuré, je ne veux plus pleurer, c'est seulement pour les faibles pleurer.

Il faut que je change ma façon de penser, je n'ais vraiment pas le choix pour survivre. Mais ce n'est pas la chose la plus compliqué à quoi je me dois de penser, le plus dur c'est que j'ai affreusement faim et quand je vois une personne, la seule idée qui me passe par la tête c'est de boire tout son sang. J'agis comme un animal, touts mes sens sont en alerte et je réagis au moindre bruit. C'est carrément flippant.

Mais j'ai faim merde ! Et pas d'un burger ou d'une fritte non, de sang frais. C'est ce que vive un vampire tout les jours ? C'est affreux putain !

Comment dois-je mis prendre ? Tout d'un coup je repense à l'autre jour, quand j'ai vue Sasuke s'attaquer à une jeune femme, j'ai qu'à faire pareille ?

D'accord, la première fille que je vois, je la mords. Je continue de marcher dans le noir vers les grandes rues passantes, là où je trouverais surement ma première victime. D'ailleurs cette pensé me vaux un frisson, ma première victime… Serais-je seulement capable de faire du mal à une pauvre fille innocente ? Je divague sur cette idée pendant cinq minutes, maintenant devant moi il y a une petite châtaine seule alors je la suis sans la quitté des yeux. Plus j'avance, plus j'appréhende le moment fatidique. Plus je l'observe, plus j'ai l'impression de mieux la connaître, elle a une famille, des amis et peut-être même un petit copain qui sait. Qui suis-je moi pour tuer ?

Je m'arrête un instant, ferme les yeux et prends une grande inspiration. Il ne faut pas que je pense à tout ça, il faut seulement que j'en finisse au plus vite. La faim me donne un de ces maux de tête, ce n'est pas croyable.

Je relève la tête, plus déterminé que jamais, mon visage est dur et j'avance plus rapidement. Ne plus penser à rien. Et puis tout le monde va mourir un jour ou l'autre, c'est son destin.

J'attends qu'elle approche d'un coin de rue plus sombre, je presse mon pas et c'est maintenant ou jamais.

-Aaahh !!

-Shuttt…

Je mets ma main devant sa bouche, elle se débat ardument, je n'ais pas le choix je resserre la prise, je lui dis d'arrêter de crier et de se débattre sinon je la tue alors elle s'arrête en pleurant. Je l'emmène un peu plus loin et sans savoir se que je fais, je la mords dans le cou. Tout de suite je la sens de tendre d'un coup sec et pousser quelques gémissements en pleurant. Je bois de grosse gorgé, c'est tellement bon, j'en veux plus, c'est un peu comme une drogue, ça me fais planer, du coup je ne pense plus au fait que je tue quelqu'un non, je pense à l'euphorie du moment, elle me transporte et me berce dans ses bras, c'est tellement bon.

Jamais je n'ais sentis autant de satisfaction d'un coup, c'est comme après avoir éjaculé. Faire l'amour avec le sang.

Il ne reste plus que quelques goute, je les bois à regret, j'aurais voulu que sa dure plus longtemps. Elle est toute molle alors je la dépose doucement par terre, c'était une jolie fille. J'essuie le reste de son sang qui à coulé sur mon menton avec ma manche et part loin d'ici, ou plus précisément chez moi.

J'ai besoin de voir mon père, d'avoir de l'aide, de l'amour. C'est même plus qu'un besoin, il me manque et j'ai peur malgré tout.

Plus je m'approche de ma maison, plus mon cœur se débat, s'en est fini pour mon père, comment va-t-il réagir ? J'ai imaginé toutes les scènes possibles, j'ai répété sans cesse les premières phrases que je devrais lui dire. Jamais je ne lui parlerais du viole, ça le détruirait encore plus s'il n'a pas fait de crise cardiaque avant. Je me dis soudain qu'une chance ma mère est morte, elle n'aura pas à vivre ça, même si je suis sûr qu'elle me suit depuis le début, elle est avec moi et l'a toujours été.

Ça y est, je suis devant chez moi et les lumières sont toujours allumé, il doit être entrain de paniquer. Je suis désolé papa mais je ne peux pas retourner dans le passé, vas-tu m'accepter et m'aimer encore comme un fils ? J'essuie la goute d'eau qui veut tomber de mes yeux et m'avance jusqu'à la porte. Je sonne ? Non, j'entre. Oui ? J'ai même plus l'impression que je suis chez moi, je ne suis plus moi.

Ma main tremble en tenant fermement la poigner de porte, je veux ouvrir mais ma main ne veux pas, ou c'est peut-être le contraire, je ne sais pas. Reprends sur toi Naruto, un jour ou l'autre il faudra y faire face, va s'y.

J'ouvre la porte après le combat sans merci entre mes sentiments et mon résonnement et sans même faire un seul pas à l'intérieur, j'entends déjà mon père pleuré et la voix rassurante de Kurenai l'encourager d'espérer. J'avale difficilement ma salive et mes larmes qui recommence à faire des siennes et entre en faisant attention de ne pas faire de bruit. Il faut que je parle à mon père en privé mais il est déjà dans touts ses états, comment vais-je faire ?

D'une voix tremblante sur le pas de la porte pour aller au salon, là où mon père est installé, j'entreprends de prendre la parole.

-P-pa..a !?

Il se retourne vers moi les yeux rougis par les larmes trop versé, il n'a pas l'air d'y croire que je suis bel et bien là.

-Na… NARUTO !!

Il se lève en disant mon nom et sans perdre une seconde il se retrouve dans mes bras, je le sers fort moi aussi.

-Oû était tu passé ? Tu n'a rien ?

Encore ces satanés larmes qui me menace toujours.

-P'pa… Il va falloir que Kurenai parte, il faut se parler.

-Euh… Il se retourne vers elle et hoche la tête, Kurenai…

-Oui j'ai compris, heureuse de te revoir Naruto.

-De même pour moi.

Elle me salut gentiment et part la tête légèrement baissé.

-Alors dit moi tout Naruto, j'ai eu si peur ! Il va aussi falloir avertir la police que tu es revenu.

Il gigote dans touts les sens, il m'étourdit un peu faut croire. Donc en prenant mes efforts d'une main de lui dit.

-Allons-nous asseoir dans la cuisine p'pa.

Il me regarde bizarrement, je pense que mon attitude le surprend, ou même lui fait peur, mon ton n'annonce pas une bonne nouvelle et il le sait.

-D'accord… oui bien sûr.

Après s'être assis il me demande ;

-Veux-tu quelque chose ? À boire, à manger ?

-Non… Je veux qu'on discute sérieusement, c'est important et promet moi une chose.

-Quoi ?

-De ne pas t'énerver, ni crié, ni rien.

-Pourquoi voudrais-tu que…

-Dit le, fait le pour moi.

-Euh, d'accord je te le promets.

Par où je commence ? Je ne peux pas lui dire 'Hey papa, devine quoi, je suis un vampire maintenant'.

-Commence donc par me dire où tu étais, tu m'as fait la pire peur de toute ma vie !

-Je… Il m'est arrivé quelque chose de grave papa… Très… Très… Grave….

Je le vois froncé les sourcils et je vois aussi que j'ai toute son attention. Mon cœur bat à tout rompe, je ne sais pas commencer lui dire alors je vais lui montré. Je m'avance vers lui, il est totalement déboussolé, je m'excuse papa, et sans un mot je pose ma main sur la sienne.

-Ah !

Je n'ais pas pu laisser deux secondes ma main sur la sienne qu'il avait enlevé sa main. Son expression facial me fait encore plus peur, son visage exprime le dégout, la peur et l'incompréhension, peut-être même l'appréhension.

-Tu… Tu… es froid… Mon dieu…

-Papa…

-Non ! Non je ne veux plus rien entendre Naruto, va dans ta chambre et n'y ressort plus !

-Papa ! C'est sérieux, ce n'est plus une histoire de va monter dans ta chambre merde ! Ouvre les yeux, je suis encore ton fils !

J'ai haussé le ton sur mon père, c'est plutôt la peur qui me fait faire ça, je ne veux pas qu'il me crache au visage, tout mais pas ça.

-Non c'est… Pourquoi es-tu aussi froid Naruto ?

Sa voix tremble et je vois ses larmes qui veulent couler, il a peur de la réponse autant que moi j'ai peur de la dire. Je serre les poings et ferme les yeux, en prenant une grande inspiration, je siffle entre mes dents la réponse tant redouté.

-Je suis… un vamp… _Clac ! _

Mon souffle s'est coupé d'un coup, il vient de… me gifler ?

-Non Naruto ! Jamais ! Ne me dit jamais ça sinon… sinon… sinon je ne veux plus te voir !

Je regarde le sol sans dire un seul mot, mon expression facial n'est plus, je suis neutre. Mon père est debout devant moi et attends une réponse, j'entends sa respiration tellement il respire fort et vite. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, non vraiment, c'est _game over._

Sans plus, je me retire, je vais partir loin d'ici. C'est quand j'arrive pour franchir le seuil de la porte que mon père se place derrière moi et met sa main sur mon épaule, je m'arrête.

-Attends… Je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça, tu es toujours mon fils et le restera à jamais. Ne me quitte pas, je t'en pris Naruto.

J'arrive mal à respirer, c'est tout ce que je voulais et c'est tout ce que j'avais besoin. Sa poigne sur mon épaule se resserre.

-Je t'en pris…

Je baisse alors ma tête et ferme la porte. J'entre dans la cuisine et m'assois, je n'ose plus le regarder. Mon père vient s'installer à côté de moi et soupire.

-Tu as raison il faut qu'on parle.

Son ton est de nouveau sérieux, j'avale difficilement ma salive.

-Qui… Quoi… Pourquoi ?

J'hausse les épaules, que veux-tu que je dise papa ?

-Tu es devenu un… vam… ah merde tu comprends !

Il ne veut pas dire le mot ? Vampire papa, c'est comme ça qu'on appelle ça.

-Donc… Tu as rencontré les choses derrières la porte que je t'ais dit de ne jamais ouvrir ?

-Les vamp…

-Non ! Je ne veux pas entendre ce mot.

-Ire…

-Il temps est de tout t'expliquer je crois.

Il renifle et en toussant, il arrange sa voix pour certainement bien commencer son monologue, je vais enfin savoir. D'une part, on dirait que la pression à baiser d'un tout petit peu, l'entendre parler me donne du courage, c'est tellement meilleur qu'entendre le silence.

Je suis un peu excité malgré tout, je vais enfin connaître toute l'histoire.

--

--À suivre….

--

J'avais prévu un chapitre plus long mais depuis trois jours je n'ais pas écris et je commence à être malade, j'ai donc moins envie d'écrire. Alors pour ne pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, voici la suite (qui est déjà lu si vous êtes rendu ici :P)

Sauf que je ne sais pas trop comment faire réagir le père se Naruto, est-ce que c'est trop… nul ? Non mais il doit être plus en colère ou pleurer plus ? Désolé si la réaction ne vous a pas plu.

Merci pour vos reviews, ils sont super méga fantasmagorique !! (Et oui c'est un mot qui existe, même Microsoft word me le prouve)

À bientôt !!


	19. Chapter 19

**Titre : La porte interdite.**

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sauf l'univers dans lequel ils sont et le vampirisme des personnages.**

**Couple : Pour l'instant ( Naru/saku ) ( Sasu/Naru ) ( Sasu/Neji ) ( Naru/Hidan ) ( Naru/Kakuzu ) Ce n'est pas l'ordre dans laquelle ils vont être.**

**Genre : U.A , OCC, Vampirefic, YAOI, POV Naruto. \ ! / **

--/ ! \ / ! \ / ! \--

**Note : **Bon j'ai vu que la réaction de Naruto n'a pas plu à tout le monde alors je vais m'expliquer un peu pour ne pas me répéter à chaque fois que je vais répondre au commentaire anonyme. Non je ne vais pas faire un texte grand comme ma gueule (Oui j'ai parfois une très grande gueule) Alors si Naruto a eu l'air d'accepter trop vite, ce qui n'est pas forcément vrai, c'est qu'il se sent tellement impuissant qu'il lâche prise, il ne veut plus se battre. C'est comme si c'était tellement terrible qu'il décide alors de rester neutre (Même s'il n'est pas si neutre que ça) Bref, ça aurait dû être une catastrophe mais je ne l'ais pas vu comme ça alors désolé si ma vision des choses ne plait pas à tous (C'est un peu dur d'expliquer vite de même) Merci de votre compréhension. 

**--**/ ! \ / ! \ / ! \--

Rafti-666 : Hum en faite la réaction est bien là mais la suite, la vérité, elle est bien plus en bas. Bonne lecture !!

Sasunarufann : À peu près 250 $ Aller retour je crois :P C'est pas le prix exacte mais je sais que c'est pas trop cher. Oh lala, je me suis dis aussi qu'il n'y avait pas assez de Sasu/Naru mais t'inquiète ! Je n'ais pas fini l'histoire, tu vas l'avoir ton Yaoi ! Alors comme ça tu crois avoir déchiffré le secret ? J'ai bien hâte de savoir si tu as raison et c'est sûr et certain que je ne vais pas m'arrêter d'écrire pour ça (Comme si tu le savais pas) Noir et idiot mais tellement plus amusant qu'un « Hey bonne fic, la suite ^^ » Bon et bien je te laisse à ta lecture, salut !

Jiramo : Mais… mais… mais… POURQUOI ? Moi je le trouve terriblement plus sexy en vampire, plus virile et sombre… Un vampire avec une gueule d'ange, Sasuke ne pourra résister XD Pour l'instant ce qu'il va arriver à Sasuke est quelques lignes plus bas et les autres… Quelques chapitres plus loin… Ou peut-être pas, qui c'est ce que mes doigts vont infliger à mon clavier qui va ce refléter sur vos yeux ? De toute façon, qui n'aimerait pas avoir un petit Naruto chez soit ? (Beaucoup de monde, j'en suis sûr mais bon) C'est sûr que Minato aura besoin de temps, il ne va pas recommencer à dansé et faire des hot-chickens pour souper du jour au lendemain. Et pour tes derniers mots… Vive les bus ! Merci pour tes commentaires, salut !!

Sofie-x3 : Bah en force… :P Il ne va pas très bien en faite mais ce n'est pas grave. Oui les mots que Naruto a dit à Neji sont un peu beaucoup ce que je pensait à lui dire. Je te laisse le temps de resauter de joie avec le 19ième chapitre, merci et bonne lecture Sofie !

Aude : Toutes tes questions seront répondu dans moins de quelques secondes après avoir lu ma réponse à ta review (Super réponse hein :P) Je suis contente de savoir que ce que j'écris donne pleins de mystères au lecteur. À bientôt j'espère !

--**Chapitre 19 **

-Il est temps de tout t'expliquer je crois.

Il renifle et en toussant, il arrange sa voix pour certainement bien commencer son monologue, je vais enfin savoir. D'une part, on dirait que la pression à baisser d'un tout petit peu, l'entendre parler me redonne du courage, c'est tellement meilleur qu'entendre le silence.

Je suis un peu excité malgré tout, je vais enfin connaître toute l'histoire.

-Ce que je vais te dire n'est pas un mensonge mais bien la réalité.

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils et m'installe mieux sur la chaise, pourquoi dit-il ça ? Il claque sa langue sur son palais, il a la tête baissé et frotte ses mains ensemble, je commence déjà à avoir peur de la réponse, je n'aime pas voir mon père dans cet état, surtout à cause de moi.

-Tout…

Il s'arrête pour soupirer bruyamment.

-Tout à commencé quand ta mère et moi cherchions une maison où s'installer et fondé notre petite famille. Ta mère était enceinte de toi à ce moment là.

Plus il parle, plus sa voix tremble. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ais pas entendu mon père parler de ma mère, une boule se forme dans ma gorge, m'empêchant de bien respirer.

-P'pa… Si tu n'es pas près pour en parler, laisse-toi le temps…

-Non je… Il renifle et passe sa main dans ses cheveux, je peux le dire, j'ai trop longtemps gardé ce secret en moi, il est temps qu'il sorte.

Ce secret ?

-Naruto…

Je ferme les yeux, toute cette histoire me rend fou, pourquoi me dit-il ça ? J'ai l'impression que la phrase d'après va être « Je vais mourir » Je hais cette ambiance.

-Con-continue papa.

-Oui bon, nous cherchions une maison dans un cartier assez tranquille et sécuritaire pour les enfants. Tu allais naître bientôt alors les choses se pressaient et ici il y avait cette grande maison et le plus incroyable c'est qu'elle n'était pas chère. Ta mère et moi n'en croyons pas nos yeux, c'était parfait alors nous avions acheté la maison. Et…

Il eu un instant de flottement avant que mon père ne repris son monologue.

-Et… quand nous avions emménagé un voisin était venu me voir me disant « Cette maison est hantée depuis plusieurs années, ne rester pas là dedans » Je n'en croyais pas un traitre mot et puis je n'avais pas peur des esprits ou des monstres. C'est alors qu'un beau jour, tout s'est… tout s'est écroulé… Il y avait bien quelque chose qui clochait, ce n'était pas pour rien que le prix de la maison était très bas, personne ne l'achetait et la raison était bien là. Moi je n'ais pas voulu l'écouter jusqu'à temps de voir le début de mon cauchemar arrivé. Ils étaient deux, deux beaux et grands… monstre…

Au mot monstre mon cœur rata un battement… Alors pour lui je suis devenue un monstre ?

-Je m'excuse Naru… Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire.

-Non non… Ne t'excuse pas… C'est vrai que maintenant je suis… un monstre… c'est totalement vrai, continue s'il… te plait….

-Ne dit pas des choses aussi horrible, jamais tu n'en seras un, pas pour moi.

Mes mains qui étaient déjà croiser se resserre sur eux même. Même s'il dit ça, je l'entends dans sa voix qu'il hésite. Je suis encore chanceux qu'il veut encore me parler. Je suis un monstre depuis le début, depuis que j'ai laissé Sasuke faire se qu'il veut de moi, j'en suis devenue un, tout est de ma faute, je me suis laisser aller quand Neji m'a mordu, tout est entièrement de ma faute. J'ai été naïf et je le serais encore plus si je croyais les mots de mon père quand il dit qu'il m'aime malgré tout.

-S'il te plait… Continue…

-Les deux vamp… Hommes s'étaient présentés à moi, me disant de partir. J'ai été vexé, je leur ais dit que jamais je ne partirais a-alors nous avons fait un… marcher…

-Un marcher !?

Ma respiration se fait plus rapide, je recommence à me mettre en colère, moi aussi j'étais l'objet d'un pari et tout ça a fini en… pure catastrophe ! Et puis, je ne comprends rien de ce qu'il dit.

-Oui un marcher, c'était leur maison et moi je me suis incrusté, ils n'ont pas été content quand je leur ais dit que jamais je ne partirais alors ils ont fait un marcher avec moi, seulement moi hein…

Je regarde ses mains, ils tremblent et fuit aussi mon regard. Quel sorte de marcher ? Ils lui ont fait du mal c'est ça ? Bien sûr que oui ! Ce sont des sales chiens, des bêtes avides et stupides.

-Papa ?

-Je… je…

-C'était quoi ce marcher ?

-Si je te le dis, tu ne comprendras rien.

-Pourquoi ?

Il faut que je le sache.

-Non je… C'est non… Je m'arrête ici.

Je me lève d'un coup et frappe avec mon poing sur la table.

-Dit le moi !

Il sursaute et me regarde bizarrement, non en faite il me regarde comme ça depuis que je lui ais dit que…

-C'est trop dur je…

Sans qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, il éclate en sanglot les mains devant son visage par-dessus la table. Je reste pantois quelques secondes, jamais je n'ais vu mon père pleurer. Je suis… comment dire ? Choqué ? Ne sachant quoi faire je me lève un peu maladroitement et serre mon père dans mes bras. Au contact que je sens sursauté sous moi, je laisse échapper un hoquet et me recule. Il me regarde, on dirait qu'il est profondément désolé, jamais plus je ne pourrais prendre mon père dans mes bras ? S'en est trop. Je soupire difficilement à cause de ma gorge qui se serre à mesure que les secondes passe et m'assois tranquillement sur la chaise.

Quelques larmes viennent se nicher dans le creux de mes yeux mais je les repousse aussi sec. Il va falloir être fort, pour moi et aussi et pour lui.

Tout est allé trop vite depuis un mois et demi.

-Désolé papa de te faire subir tout ça…

On est tout les deux à bout de nerf.

-Désolé d'être… un fils aussi con…

Un long silence vient d'imprégner la pièce, un douloureux silence. Pourquoi j'espère encore qu'il me dise « Non ce n'est pas vrai » ? Quand la vérité est tout autre… Ce n'est pas lui le fautif, c'est moi. Alors pourquoi j'espère encore qu'il me dise « Ne dit pas ces mots » ? J'attends encore à travers ce long silence qui couvre la cuisine.

-Je…

Je relève la tête, mon cœur bat plus vite, sa voix est une source de lumière réconfortante.

-J'ai… pour vous j'ai… tué…

Ma bouche s'ouvre et se referme laissant aller un cri muet. Quelle que chose s'effondre en moi, je ne saurais dire où mais ça vient piquer mon cœur encore et encore.

-Tu voulais la vérité, elle est là. J'ai tué.

Je fixe la table d'un air absent, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Qui sont mes vrais amis ? Qui est réellement mon père ? Pourquoi moi ?

-Po-pourquoi PAPA !

Je me lève rageusement et fonce vers le mur que je frappe sans arrêt, et je frappe et frappe sans savoir où et quand toute cette histoire va s'arrêter. Je me casse les mains mais je continue de frapper, je ne ressens plus rien, je ne vois plus rien.

Je frappe juste.

J'ai l'impression d'entendre des voix, mon père ? Je l'entends encore ? C'est ça ?

Je vais t'en faire moi des voix, je ne veux plus rien entendre !

-AAhhhhhh !

Je cris et fracasse ma tête contre le mur, encore et encore.

Je sens qu'on me pousse alors je frappe.

_Bang ! _

Un énorme bruit vient m'arrêter dans ma folie. Tout d'un coup j'arrête de respirer, mon cœur va exploser c'est certain. J'ai…

D'une voix incertaine et tremblante je pousse un léger ;

-P-pa-pa ?

Pas de réponse. Je regarde le murs devant moi, il est dans un sale état. Je tremble comme une feuille, je n'ose pas respirer ni bouger. J'ai peur.

Je regarde mes mains et constate avec effrois qu'ils sont imbibé de sang tout comme mon visage qui dégoute à chaque seconde sur le plancher blanc de la cuisine.

-Na… Naruto ?! Est-ce que ça arrggh… va bien ?

Enfin je peux respirer. Je me retourne tranquillement en espérant voir mon père aussi souriant que chaque matin quand je me lève mais la réalité est tout autre. Je serre les poings et les dents à la vue de mon père le visage en sang sur le plancher. Comment ais-je pu ? Non ce n'était pas moi, jamais je n'aurais pu faire de mal à mon père, non !

Il se lève péniblement et moi je le regarde, je ne veux pas lui venir en aide, j'ai trop honte pour faire quoi que ce soit. J'ai honte d'existé.

-Je-je crois qu'on va faire une pause, veux-tu ?

Mes yeux croisent les siens et d'un coup mon sang se glace et ma gorge s'assèche, ses yeux sont remplient de peur et d'horreur. C'est… c'est moi qui… c'est pour moi… ce regard ? À… à cause de… moi ?

Il me regarde avec insistance et moi je ne peux quitter ce tableau, c'est tellement horrible.

-Naruto…

À l'entente de mon nom je reviens sur terre. Mon père a les yeux vitreux et ses lèvres tremblent.

-Naruto !

Je vois maintenant flou et mes jambes se font lourde. La voix de son père prononçant mon nom me parait aussi beaucoup plus lointaine.

Ça chatouille… Non ça gratte… Ça brûle !

-Ahh C'est chaud ! Mon bras !

Sans perdre une seconde je me lève de sur mon lit et ferme les rideaux.

Je me frotte les yeux et baille un bon coup quand une douleur atroce vient me pogner sur les mains et la tête.

-Aïe ! Merde !

Et là tout me reviens comme une grosse claque derrière la tête. Neji, vampire, mon père, le mur.

Je me sens pris d'une énorme angoisse, je commence à paniquer. Le soleil me brûle la peau, j'ai faim, j'ai mal, j'ai peur.

Mauvais, c'est très mauvais. J'ai perdu connaissance hier, mon père m'a transporté jusqu'ici ? Je ne comprends plus rien et des chaleurs qui me prends tout d'un coup me fait tourner la tête. Je me rassois sur mon lit en prenant ma tête en mes mains.

Naruto reprend tes esprits bon sang !

Je ferme les yeux et m'étend sur mon lit mais un bruit de feuille froissé attire mon attention. Je me relève et me retourne, là sur mon lit il y a une enveloppe blanche. Je la prends et regarde des deux côtés, aucune inscription.

Je prends une grande bouffée d'aire et l'ouvre. Ça vient de mon père, mes doigts qui tiennent le bout de papier plié commencent à trembler.

Je le déplie lentement, mon cœur se serre entre mes poumons avant même que je ne commence à lire son contenue. Bon, je me lance, incertain et inquiet de savoir qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'inscrit.

_Naruto, pour moi tout est plus simple d'écrire ce que je ressens sur papier alors n'est pas de peine, si je t'écris ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux pas te parler. Notre conversation d'hier s'est interrompue sur un sujet très délicat que je me dois de te dire alors lit bien jusqu'au bout. _

_Je tiens à te dire que tout ce que j'ai fais était pour toi et ta mère, pour vous protégez. _

_Tout à commencer quand ta mère et moi avons emménagé dans cette belle maison tout a fait abordable. Plus précisément quand les deux hommes étaient venus me voir pour me proposer un marcher vu que je ne voulais pas quitter la maison, leur maison. Leur marcher était de leur apporter vint corps de jeunes hommes, je me suis tout de suite demandé pourquoi. _

_La raison était bien simple pourtant, ils sont des vampires et ils veulent du sang frais sans bouger le petit doigt. _

_Après une semaine d'échéance j'ai enfin accepté. Je n'avais pas le choix ! Tu allais naître dans moins d'un mois et nous avons mis toutes nos économise sur cette maison ! C'était un cul de sac. Soit ont étaient dans la rue avec un bébé ou soit que je ne disais rien à ta mère et que je veillait à votre santé et bien être. Qu'aurais-tu choisis ? C'était mon rôle de protégé notre famille. _

_Et bien sûr j'y ais mis mon grain de sel, que jamais ils ne te toucheraient, ni à toi ni à ta mère. Ils ont acceptés. _

_Malheureusement, tout n'est pas si beau. J'ai entrainé vint jeunes garçons à se faire tuer et j'ai passé à deux pouces de me retrouver en prison. Tout avait un prix aussi dur qu'il soit. J'ai vécue dans la honte et dans le remord mais quand je voyais ton sourire, je me suis toujours dis que j'avais fait le bon choix. _

_Moi aussi j'ai à me faire pardonner mes actes impardonnables et c'est pourquoi je t'aimerais toujours jusqu'à ma mort quel qu'en soit le prix à payer. _

_Je suis tellement en colère et triste. J'aurais du te protégé mais je n'ais pas su le faire, c'est moi qui suis un mauvais père mais sache que je serais toujours là pour toi. _

_Une dernière chose, brûle cette lettre après l'avoir lut._

_Je t'aime. _

--_**À suivre… **_

--

--**AAhhh !! Maintenant j'ai peur des réactions, c'était bien ou pas ? Je n'en suis pas si sûr… (Je ferme les yeux et croise les doigts) **

**Désolé pour mon gros retard de plus d'une semaine, je n'avais pas trop envie d'écrire mais j'ai pensé à vous alors je me suis mis à l'œuvre ! Les reviews me fait survivre, pour ceux qui écrivent, vous comprenez surement ce que je veux dire. **

**J'ai relu mon histoire du début et WOW ! Je n'aime pas beaucoup le résulta, je suis un peu pessimiste face à mon histoire. Je tenais à vous faire part de ma réaction. (Je suis humaine et aussi très insatisfaite !) **

**Bref, c'est tout pour la première partie de ma fic. Prochain chapitre, La porte interdite part 2**

**Je vais faire de mon mieux et j'espère que ce sera meilleur que la première partie, il faut apprendre de ses erreurs hein ! **

**À bientôt tout le monde ! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Titre : La porte interdite.**

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sauf l'univers dans lequel ils sont et le vampirisme des personnages.**

**Couple : Sasu/Naru (Vous l'attendiez j'ai pas raison ?)**

**Genre : U.A , OCC, Vampirefic, YAOI, **

**Note : Plus de POV Naruto, c'est presque qu'une toute nouvelle histoire et j'en suis vraiment contente ! **

**--**

**--**

_**Aude : Merci ! C'est vrai, tu m'encourages beaucoup ! Pour ton (Ps) Je pense que j'ai rallongé mon temps déchéance, je me la coule plus douce ces temps-ci. Bref, bon chapitre Aude ! **_

_**Nana-chan : Lol, je pense qu'il manque un bout de ton commentaire, à moins que tu finis toujours tes phrases par on (Oulala, la logique) Merci quand même d'avoir donné ton jugement, c'est très apprécier. **_

_**Sasunarufann : Oui j'avais très bien pensé au fait qu'il ne s'était pas fait prendre et ce n'est pas vraiment normal mais ça existe, oui oui, et j'en ais fait allusion. Quand Minato a écrit qu'il avait risqué de passer sa vie en tôle pour ça mais qu'il aimait mieux prendre le risque que de ce retrouver dans la rue avec une femme et un enfant. Bon, et en plus tu n'as même pas d'argent pour venir me voir, pff tu pense plus à ta famille que moi, égoïste. Ça serait drôle de savoir ce que tu as en tête, vraiment :P Tu pique ma curiosité, pourquoi pas me faire encore plus rire dans la prochaine review ? Et même si tu t'étales dans tes commentaires, moi je suis toute oui pour les lires ^^. À la prochaine ! **_

_**Sofie-x3 : Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire quand je lis tes reviews, tu es si… Je peux presque imaginer ta face quand tu l'écris ahahah ! Ouais le papa de Naruto, regarde bien si un autre jour il ne va pas dire à son fils qu'il est en faite un mélange de Terminator et d'harry potter. Ouff je m'égards. Merci pour chaque review, à la prochaine !! **_

200 reviews WOW Merci infiniment de me supporté moi et mon histoire ! 

**--**

**--Chapitre 20 ****Prologue de la deuxième partie.**

_Un an plus tard… _

Ils avaient pris ensemble la décision de déménager, tout recommencer, avoir une vie plus ou moins acceptable, repartir à zéro dans le chemin qu'avait tracé leur précédant actes. Le temps de s'apprivoiser tout les deux avait pris plusieurs mois, accepter le fait que son fils sorte à chaque soir pour en revenir que très tôt le matin était une tâche ardue, surtout quand on sait quels sont les passes temps. C'était tout autant dur pour Naruto qui lui avait changé son mode de vie du tout au tout, les amis et les habitudes n'étant plus les mêmes.

Mais tout de même, ils avaient traversé ensemble les épreuves les plus dures et aujourd'hui, malgré tout, ils étaient tant bien que mal heureux dans leur nouvelle vie, dans leur nouvelle appartement où les vieux souvenir disparaissait peu à peu même si les cicatrices, eux, resterons à tout jamais.

Naruto se leva comme à son habitude vers les six heures du soir avec hâte et ressentiment. Hâte parce qu'il avait faim et le soir annonçais le regain d'énergie et ressentiment pour la même cause, jamais il ne pourrait croire qu'il s'habituerait de tuer des gens pour sa propre survie, c'était affreusement égoïste et sa nature se voulait du contraire. C'était même plus qu'égoïste mais ça, vaut mieux ne plus y penser.

Naruto s'étira et bailla un bon coup avant de s'asseoir sur son lit et contempler de son regard vide et encore fatigué sa chambre en désordre. Une autre soirée commença et sans plus attendre il sortit de sa chambre pour aller voir son père qui était affaissé dans le canapé.

-S'lut p'pa.

À l'entente de son nom, Minato se retourna vers son fils.

-Bon réveille, dit-il avec le sourire.

Pour seule réponse Naruto grogna en se grattant la tête et vint s'asseoir au côté de son père qui regardait la télévision.

Minato regardait son fils du coin de l'œil, même si ses cheveux étaient toujours de la même taille, que son visage n'avait presque pas changé de forme, c'était hallucinant à quel point il avait changé et pas rien qu'un peu. Ce n'était plus le petit garçon souriant qu'il avait connu autre fois, bien sûr il l'aimait encore, c'est inconditionnelle mais son caractère qui est devenu froid et hostile lui donnait froid dans le dos. Tout ce que son fils pouvait bien endurer chaque soir plus faisait de la peine. Il y avait tellement de fois où il aurait voulu être à la place de son fils pour lui donner un peu de repos mais c'était impossible.

Après s'être réveillé presque complètement et sans un autre mot de plus, Naruto se leva pour aller chercher son linge. C'était toujours la même chose quand ils n'avaient rien à se dire. Ce n'était pas une atmosphère lourde, non, c'est plutôt une atmosphère calme. Si avant la boule d'énergie n'aimait pas cette ambiance, aujourd'hui c'est différent. À chaque lever il se sentait faible et maussade, il ne pouvait plus manger ni boire et le manque de soleil réprimait son énergie à zéro, seul le sang lui donnait la vie, c'était une drogue essentielle.

Le jeune blond ouvrit la lumière de sa chambre et fouilla pour trouver son chandail et son pantalon noir dans ce que son père appelait sa poubelle géante. Sa chambre était tellement en désordre qu'il fallait presque creuser un tunnel pour se rendre d'un point à l'autre.

-Encore un peu… Ouais !

Satisfait de sa trouvaille qui se trouvait à être des bas propres dans sa tonne de linge sale, il emporta le tout dans la salle de bain.

Après s'être habillé, Naruto se regarda dans le miroir avec une serviette à la main et soupira. Se regarder était un bien grand mot, la seule chose qui voyait était le reflet de la douche. Plusieurs chose lui manquait depuis qu'il était devenu un vampire et une de ces choses à part de ne plus pouvoir manger de ramens, c'était de ne plus se voir. Son visage lui manquait.

Naruto secoua vivement la tête, non ce n'est pas le moment de déprimer, se dit-il. Alors comme à touts les soirs, il se lava le visage, _au moins il me reste encore le sens du toucher. _

-Tu sors bientôt Naru ? J'ai une envie pressante là.

La voix si soudaine de son père le fit sursauter légèrement et dans la seconde qui suit il répondit à son père.

-Ouais ouais, je sors.

Il rinça la serviette et la jeta en boule sur le bord du lavabo avant de sortir, laissant la place pour son père et prit son manteau pour sortir un peu de la maison.

-Bye p'pa ! Je sors.

-Bye ! Cri-t-il à travers la porte de la salle de bain.

Même s'il est tôt ce soir, la lune remplaçait le soleil beaucoup plus tôt en novembre et c'était loin de déplaire à Naruto, ça lui donnait l'impression d'avoir plus de liberté, pas comme l'été.

Mais ce soir, jamais Naruto n'aurait pensé à ce qu'il allait arriver. Reste à savoir quels seront les réactions occasionnées par la chose…

**--**_**À suivre… **_

**--**

**--Houlala que je ne suis pas responsable et gentille, toute cette attente pour un simple prologue de deuxième partie. (Et non je ne vous niaise pas) **

**Bon vous avez remarqué, plus de POV, est-ce mieux ? Dites le moi s'il vous plait ! (Mais même si ça ne vous plait pas, je continue sur cette lancée pareille :P) **

**Je veux vos avis !!! J'ai une très grave maladie et le médecin m'a très bien dit « ****Il te faut à tout pris des reviews sinon je pense que tu ne pourras pas passer la nuit » ****XD Suis-je vraiment entrain de **_**lécher**_** le cul du monde pour des friandises ? Pff !! **

**J'déconne un peu :P **

**À bientôt !! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Titre : La porte interdite.**

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sauf l'univers dans lequel ils sont et le vampirisme des personnages.**

**Couple : Sasu/Naru (Vous l'attendiez j'ai pas raison ?)**

**Genre : U.A , OCC, Vampirefic, YAOI**

--

Sasunarufann : Oh merde j'me marre de plus en plus en lisant tes commentaires !! Revieweuse ponctuelle XD Oh ça oui ! Mais tu sais, il y a quelque personne qui était comme toi, ponctuel et maintenant je ne les entends plus (Écrire ?) parler… Vas-tu faire la même chose ? :P / Et oui tu était complètement à côté de la plaque, mais la chose que je me demande est 'Mais quel est le rapport avec Neji et Sasuke ?' Hum Hum… Là est la question… Le père devait tuer pour la mère, comme un papa oiseau ? AHAHAH !! Je te le dit, j'me marre de plus en plus !! Continuons… Oui elle aurait pu être enceinte, comme Gaara qui lui est un enfant de vampire (Moi et mes créations loufoque) Ahlalala… Je suis méchante ? Mesant ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de finir un chapitre comme il se doit, c'est ma nature ^^. Moi aussi après relecture j'aime mieux le style d'écriture normal mais c'est plus long et plus dur trouver ses phrases, ça me prends peut-être deux heures pour 1000 mots, sans compter la relecture et la correction, c'est fou comment les auteurs travailles pour ses lecteurs tssss… J'imagine qu'il y en a pour qui ça prends plus de temps encore. / Oui et mes réponses s'allonge aussi ! Merci et salut miss !

**SASUNARUFANN : Je vais te répondre pour l'autre review sur l'histoire frénésie. Bon pour commencer… HAHAHAH !! Et oui c'est moi et non je n'ais pas une double personnalité, à vrai dire j'adore les choses dégueulasse, j'ai tout vu, tout lu sur les choses les plus choquantes, il fallait que j'écrive quelque chose de pas possible. Malheureusement (Ou heureusement) l'histoire risque d'être plus hardcore mais jamais je vais laisser cette histoire pour l'autre, ça jamais. Je suis contente d'avoir reçu un commentaire de toi sur une autre de mes fics, salut ! **

Aude : Qu'est-ce qui va arriver à Naruto, ça je ne peu te le dire. Pourquoi tu dis que Sasuke ne le cherche pas, on ne le sait pas, peut-être qu'il la chercher longtemps, ou peut-être pas :P Mystère encore une fois. Aller, je te laisse à ta lecture, merci beaucoup et salut !!

Aya-chan : Non, je ne veux pas que Naruto boivent du sang animal, de un, l'idée a déjà été exploiter et de deux, c'est beaucoup moins excitant. Mais non ce n'est pas triste je t'assure ! :P (Presque pas) J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre, merci et salut à toi !!

--

--

--

**Chapitre 21**

Naruto marchait depuis au moins dix minute dans le froid que l'hiver préparait, il était sur le qui vive. Le besoin de sang frais se faisait de plus en plus présent dans sa tête. Il haïssait ce sentiment mais d'un autre côté, plus la soif était pressante, plus le repas était satisfaisant. Un vrai luxe ! Pourquoi tout ce qui est grave est si bon ? Le vampirisme était tout ce qu'il y a de plus lâche et égoïste, il se haïssait de jour en jour. Oh non pas qu'il s'en voulait mais de plus en plus, l'acte en temps que tel, sois tuer les gens, devenait de moins en moins pire. Il s'habituait, ça devenait normal. Tout autant que de tuer un porc en l'égorgeant, plus personne ne fait attention à ça aujourd'hui et pourtant, ça reste de la barbarie.

Amoureux du sang… Naruto soupira à cette penser.

Puis un craquement se fit entendre, Naruto marcha plus lentement. Quelqu'un arriva, cette personne était seule. C'est sa chance, vaut mieux ne pas la manquer.

Alors en étant de plus discret possible, il retourna la tête vers le bruit. C'était une jeune femme d'à peu près son âge. Ce soir la tâche va être plus facile, se dit-il. Il avait maintenant acquis beaucoup plus d'expérience, il savait quand était le moment opportun et quel genre de proie était plus facile à conquérir pour lui et surtout savoir le faire avec le moins de désordre possible.

Dans ces moments là il était comme le vent, intouchable, omniprésent, aussi fort qu'une tempête et aussi doux qu'un vent frais un après midi de canicule.

Il eut un sourire en coin, sourire qu'il cacha quand il sut enfin ce qu'il voulait dire. Il ne faut pas sourire, cette personne va mourir, il ne faut pas sourire.

Il se retourna encore une fois, la jeune femme était encore là. C'est le moment d'agir. Naruto s'arrêta brusquement en faisant semblant de chercher désespérément quelque chose. Il fouilla dans ses poches, dans le neige. Il murmurait même quelques jurons. Voyant cela, la jeune blonde se stoppa net devant lui. En bonne samaritaine qu'elle était, _comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs,_ elle lui offrit son aide.

-Que cherchez-vous ?

Naruto releva la tête, l'air désemparé.

-Le collier que ma mère m'a offert juste avant de mourir, je l'ais perdu ! Sa voix tremblait un peu, la jeune femme semblait y croire dur comme fer.

_C'est dans la poche. _

-Laissez moi vous aidez.

-Oh non ce n'est pas la peine, je ne veux pas te déranger.

-Si si, je vais vous aidez.

En disant cela elle se pencha pour chercher dans la neige.

Naruto serra les dents, la voix de la femme était si douce mais il chassa cette idée, il fallait qu'il s'en tienne à son plan, c'est elle ou un autre. Ça ne fait pas grand différence.

-Merci.

La femme releva la tête pour lui sourire. –Mais de rien.

Naruto ferma les yeux et respira un bon coup, il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps à ce rythme.

-Tien ! Et si ont allaient chercher là bas, je suis sûr que c'est là où je l'ais perdu, dit-il en pointant un coin plus sombre parce qu'en ce moment, il était en dessous d'un lampadaire.

Elle acquiesça.

La fin justifie les moyens, quand venait le temps de manger, le blond était un expert en comédie et tromperie.

Il attendit qu'elle se penche, _là ! _Il mit sa main devant la bouche de la blonde, surprise, elle se mit à crié mais trop tard, Naruto était plus fort qu'elle et sans perdre une seconde il nicha sa tête dans le cou pour ensuite la mordre à pleine dent.

Que c'était bon ! À chaque battement de cœur, ce qui veut dire presque deux par seconde, une grosse gorger envahissait la bouche du blond d'une substance jouissive. Son énergie montait en flèche, il en voulait plus, toujours plus de ce liquide, sa drogue, sa femme. Mais les bonnes choses ne dures qu'un temps et le corps de la femme devenait mou. Il but la dernière gorgé et lâcha le corps qui maintenant était sans vie.

Il lui demanda même pardon d'une voix faible mais ça ne servait à rien de dire ça de toute façon alors il s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main et partit loin du lieu du crime aussi discrètement qu'il était venu.

Que fera t-il maintenant ? Il y réfléchissait.

Sa réflexion avait aboutit vers le bar où il allait pour faire semblant de boire un verre. Son bar comme il aimait le dire.

Arrivé devant les grandes portes vint minutes plus tard, il entra à l'intérieur. La barmaid le salua et comme d'habitude il alla au fond de la pièce. La dame lui apporta un verre de bière et reparti aussitôt. Naruto regarda la bouteille d'un air neutre. Il ne buvait jamais, son estomac le rejetait aussitôt, même chose pour la nourriture.

C'est dur la vie de vampire et c'est pourquoi il allait souvent dans ce bar. Les gens bougeaient, vivaient, riaient. Il était heureux pour eux mais jamais il n'allait les voir. Juste regarder était amusant. C'était comme une fourmilière, il y avait toujours des bagarres, des couples et des célibataires qui cherche désespérément une conquête pour la nuit.

Oui, tout était amusant. Le bar est grand, toutes sortes de gens s'y trouvaient, il y avait de bon prix pour la boisson et personnes venait lui parler. C'était l'endroit où se détendre. Enfin, pour lui. Les goûts sont dans la nature hein !

Et puis il y avait aussi le fait qu'il n'avait plus d'amis. Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru et Ino lui manquait affreusement. L'avaient-ils cherché ? Probablement et c'était probablement ça aussi qui avait été le plus dur, plus jamais les revoir. Peut-être qu'un jour il pourra s'amuser, aimer et être aimé par quelqu'un… à part son père…

Puis soudain une envie pressante le tira de ses pensés un peu sombres. Alors il se leva et partit direction les toilettes.

Dans les toilettes, il prit la cabine la moins sale et avant même qu'il eut le temps de faire ses besoins, deux personnes entra pour aller s'installer dans la cabine juste à côté de la sienne. Naruto soupira, ce n'était pas le temps de se faire déranger par des cons en manque de sexe.

Le mur qui séparait le blond et le couple commença à bouger et les bruits que faisaient les deux hommes en chaleurs fit légèrement rougir Naruto.

Il était un peu gêner tout de même. Alors sans faire de bruit, il remonta ses pantalons et embarqua sur la toilette, il ne voulait surtout pas qu'ils sachent qu'il était là.

Naruto regardait les quatre pieds, deux bougeait en fonction d'aller et venir et les deux autres s'accrochaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient pour rester coller par terre. Les gémissements devenaient de plus en plus forts. Naruto se sentait enflammer tout d'un coup, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas touché un corps. Ne serait qu'un simple bout de peau, les seuls qu'il avait touché c'était avec sa bouche pour mordre.

_Les chanceux… _

Ce manège dura plusieurs minutes, entre les gémissements, les ploc ploc que produisait les va et vient et les murmures sensuelles, Naruto n'avait su que retenir sa respiration.

-AAhhh !

Un long gémissement dénotait la fin du martyre pour le blond. Les deux hommes prit du papier de toilette et se rhabilla. Naruto pouvait enfin respiré normalement. Il attendit tout de même leur départ et croyant qu'ils étaient partit, Naruto sortit de la cabine, oubliant totalement son envie.

En relevant la tête, Naruto s'aperçut qu'en faite, un des deux hommes n'était pas sortit. Cet homme là se retourna au bruit de la cabine qui s'ouvre et planta son regard dans celui de Naruto. Les deux hommes se fixaient à présent. Ils n'en croyaient seulement pas leurs yeux.

-Sa…suke ?

Puis le regard du blond s'assombrit. Son cœur battait à un rythme effréné, le revoir était une des choses qu'il voulait le plus mais de l'autre côté, il l'haïssait amèrement.

Sasuke lui resta stupéfait, comment ce fait-il que Naruto soit ici ? Et avec un teint aussi… Pâle que moi ? Sasuke cligna des yeux quelques secondes, ce fut aller long pour que Naruto disparaisse du plancher. Tout de suite Sasuke sortit des toilettes. Naruto était entrain de marcher vers la sortie, il courra après lui et s'agrippa à sa manche.

Le blond se retourna, son visage n'inspirait rien de bon et d'un ton sec il dit ;

-Lâche-moi.

Nullement impressionné, la seule réaction qu'il eut était de froncé les sourcils. Il n'en lâchait pas moindre la manche de son presque ex amant.

Voyant que Sasuke était loin de le laisser tranquille, Naruto, dans un réflex impressionnant, lui asséna un coup de poing en plein dans le visage.

Sasuke était sous le choc et le blond en profita pour partir. Naruto avait beaucoup trop changé. Beaucoup trop… Il avait compris, Naruto est un vampire maintenant. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était tout simplement impossible… Comment ?

Sasuke toucha un moment sa joue endolorie et partit à sa recherche, il ne devait pas être trop loin de toute façon. Quand il sortit du bar Naruto était là, à quelques mètres de lui. Il s'avança tranquillement, le blond ne bougeait pas d'un poil, il avait la tête baissé et les bras croisés.

Naruto était enragé, il avait tant à lui dire, il en avait trop sur le cœur. C'est pour cette raison qu'il n'était pas partit en courant, d'une manière… C'est peut-être parce qu'il espérait que Sasuke vienne le voir ?

Peu à peu les pas de Sasuke le ramena à la réalité. Il releva la tête et fixait le brun qui se plaça devant lui, les bras croisés. Touts les deux dans la même position, touts les deux voulaient des réponses. Il fallait bien qu'un jour ils se parlent, ils avaient laissé beaucoup trop de choses derrière eux.

C'est Sasuke qui ouvrit finalement la bouche.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Le blond continuait de le regarder sans proféré le moindre mot. Sasuke soupira en relevant le bras.

-Ne me touche pas ! En disant cela Naruto frappa du revers de la main le bras de Sasuke.

-Dit moi au moins…

-Te dire quoi hein ? Te dire « Hey salut comment vas-tu, ça fait longtemps non ? Que deviens-tu ? » Connard !

Sasuke plissa les yeux, il avait bien vu les crocs qu'avait Naruto, il ne s'était finalement pas trompé.

-Non mais tu pourrais me dire qui t'as fais ça par exemple.

-Ça quoi ? Naruto se doutait bien de ce que voulait dire Sasuke.

-Décidément, tu ne changeras jamais… Qui t'as transformé en vampire merde !

La bouche de Naruto s'ouvrait puis se fermait, encore ce sentiment. Ce putain de sentiment d'infériorité devant cet être qu'était Sasuke.

-Alors ?

-Laisse faire ça et dit moi plutôt pourquoi on ne parlerait pas de toi. Son ton se fit plus sûr, il recommençait à enrager.

Sasuke leva un sourcil.

-Moi ?

-Oui toi ! Naruto serra les poings, -Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait à mon père enfoiré !

Avant que l'information n'ais pu atteindre la mémoire de Sasuke, Naruto s'était déjà précipiter sur lui, le frappant du plus fort qu'il pouvait mais bien sûr, Sasuke savait se battre et se ne fut pas très long qu'il coinça le blond dans son propre jeu.

Voyant qu'il n'avait plus d'autre choix, Naruto le mordit à la main.

-AAhh putain !

Sasuke, un peu vexer, décida de le mordre dans le cou. Naruto laissa échapper un faible gémissement. Ça faisait un mal de chien mais il ne lâcha pas la prise, au contraire, il le mordit plus fort encore.

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant plus de deux minutes, chacun ne voulant perdre face à l'autre mais c'est finalement Sasuke qui lâcha le premier.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute. Le brun lécha le sang dans le cou de Naruto, ce qui lui valut un léger frisson. –Je n'ais rien à voir avec cette histoire là… Enfin presque.

Naruto ne le croyait pas du tout, son père lui avait tout dit, ils étaient deux dans cette maison, ça ne pouvait qu'être lui et Neji. Sasuke le croyait aussi con que ça ? Il n'allait tout de même pas croire ce qu'il disait. Il mordit la main encore plus fort.

-Arghumm… Sasuke grogna en fermant les yeux. –Lâche-moi maintenant, je vais tout te raconter mais lâche moi merde !

Le brun avait haussé le ton, Naruto décida de le lâcher pour de bon et tenta de se relever mais Sasuke le retenait de toutes ses forces. Il ne voulait pas le lâcher lui.

Étrangement, Naruto se sentait bien dans ses bras protecteurs mais n'en laissait rien paraître en restant tendu.

-Comment ça ce n'est pas de ta faute ?

-Écoute-moi bien tête de con.

-J'ai pas une tête de con, branleur !

Le brun soupira très fort en resserrant sa prise.

-Je m'excuse pour ton père, je m'excuse pour tout ce que je t'ais fait. Rien de tout ça n'était supposé arriver.

-On parle de mon père là, comment ça ce n'était pas de ta faute hein ? Il m'a tout raconté ! C'était bien toi et Neji !

-Faux… C'était Neji et Sai.

Naruto ne comprenait plus rien, qu'est-ce que Sai avait rapport dans tout ça ?

-Ont vivaient à trois dans cette maison et c'est Neji et Sai les principaux responsable, moi je suis resté caché. Jamais je n'ais accepter ce foutu marcher.

Sasuke se releva et mis sa main sur la tête de Naruto qui était encore à genou dans la neige. Depuis tout ce temps… Sasuke était le gentil ? Il avait tant rêvé de le massacrer et pourtant… Qu'est-ce qu'est cette chaleur au fond de lui ?

Naruto releva la tête, Sasuke lui sourit.

-Aller vient, je t'emmène chez moi.

-Non, je ne vais plus dans cette maison.

-Je suis partis quand tu es partit, j'habite proche.

-Alors pourquoi je ne t'ais jamais vu dans le coin ?

-Je me fais discret et je ne sors que pour mes principaux besoins, il fait trop froid dehors.

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

-Et ce soir dans les toilettes, c'est ça que t'appelle un besoin principal ?

-Entre autre… Aller vient.

-Et ce gars, tu ne l'aime vraiment pas ?

Sasuke sourit. –Soit pas jaloux.

-Je ne suis pas jaloux ! C'était… Juste une question comme ça !

Naruto était vraiment soulager de savoir que Sasuke était innocent, en faite, il était vraiment heureux. Pour la première fois depuis un an, il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir un ami, cette penser lui valut un sourire et voyant cela, Sasuke en était très content.

--_**À suivre… **_

**Alors ? Vous êtes content ? … Non ? F**k ! **

**Je déconne, bref… J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, moi j'adore la scène quand ils se mordent pis qu'après Sasuke lèche le sang dans le cou :P (J'adore plutôt l'image que j'ai dans ma tête)**

**N'oubliez pas de donné vos commentaires, ils sont grandement apprécier (Comment peut-on ne pas aimer de toute façon)**

**À bientôt !! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Me voilà revenue avec un nouveau chapitre ma foi très court (Faute de temps) Désoler tout le monde d'avance, je pense qu'un chapitre aussi court est pire que de pas en avoir XD Je vous laisse sur votre faim, bon chapitre ! **

--

_**Le vrai chapitre 22 **_

Un vent des plus glaciale soufflais sur les rues de la ville, faisant claquer les branches d'arbres déjà dégarnis de leurs couleurs. Les rafales de vent fouettaient le visage des deux hommes qui n'en remarquaient même pas la présence. Tous les deux étant dans leurs pensés respective, le monde qui les entouraient n'existait plus.

Ce fut un choc à un certain degré différent pour Naruto et Sasuke.

Pour le blond, rencontré Sasuke faisait naître en lui toutes sortes d'émotions. Il était un peu comme un chat sans moustache, il n'avait plus aucun repaire, il était pendu sans le savoir, aux lèvres de son aîné. Sasuke a toujours eu une emprise sur lui, même durant la dernière année, il avait toujours pensé à lui. Le brun avait ce charme incroyable, on* pouvait* tout lui pardonner.

Cela désemparait Naruto. Tout de Sasuke désemparait Naruto.

Un charme magnétique... comme le sang.

Naruto suivait aveuglément Sasuke, marchant un peu derrière lui les mains dans les poches. Il lui avait dit quelques minutes avant que ce n'était pas de sa faute, le blond voulait le croire, non en faite il le croyait. Mais encore... Il avait en lui un sentiment incomplet. Comme s'il voulait frapper dans un mur mais qu'une forte poigne lui refusait d'atteindre son but. Comme s'il marchait tellement lentement mais que dans le fond il voudrais courir. Pourtant... oui pourtant c'était évident. Naruto avait une rage contre l'humanité et en une seconde tout c'était écroulé. À cause de Sasuke. Encore lui. Pourquoi lui ?

-On est arrivé.

Naruto sursauta au son de la voix rauque et releva la tête. Ils étaient en face d'une petite maison, visiblement abandonné.

Sasuke le regardait attentivement, il était étrangement surpris de voir l'expression totalement neutre de son invité. Jamais il n'avait vu dans le visage de Naruto autant d'indifférence. Il avait changé. Pour le mieux ? Non, il n'en croyait pas deux secondes. Le brun se racla la gorge pour avoir l'attention de Naruto. Seul les yeux de celui-ci bougea, donnant pour la première fois depuis longtemps un frisson à Sasuke.

-Viens.

Son hôte s'exécuta*.

Enfin entré dans la maison qui était plongé dans une noirceur* totale, Naruto pris une chaise et s'assis dans un silence religieux.

Plus le temps passait, plus Sasuke se demandait qui était cet homme. Qui était Naruto. C'était triste à dire mais le jeune blond avait perdu son cœur d'enfant.

Une colère sourde l'envahit un instant. Il s'était haït un instant. Cette pensée fut vite changer.

-Sinon tu te porte bien ?

Dans la pénombre on distinguait bien la tête de Naruto se relever.

-Tu peux allumer la lumière ?

-Il n'y a pas de lumière ici.

-Pff !

Sasuke releva les sourcils, le jeune était même rendu arrogant ! Mais sans se laisser impressionner, le brun reposa sa question.

-Sinon Naruto, tu te porte bien ?

Le blond serra les dents, mais de quel droit avait-il pour lui poser cette question ? De quel culot ?! D'après lui, allait-il bien ? Naruto décida de ne pas lui répondre, trouvant la question trop stupide pour même répondre d'un simple grognement.

Bien sûr Sasuke n'était pas dupe, il avait bien compris son silence.

Sasuke se releva, ne sachant plus quoi faire. C'est vrai quoi ! Pourquoi l'avait-il invité ? Tout ça n'avait aucun sens. Depuis le tout premier regard, tout avait perdu son sens.

Maintenant que ses yeux se sont habituer à la noirceur, Sasuke releva son visage pour regarder l'être encore trop fragile devant lui.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu suivis ?

Surpris de la question, Naruto s'arrêta de jouer après le trou de son pantalon. Repensant* à la question, c'est vrai, pourquoi ?

Dans un souffle il répondit : Je sais pas... vraiment pas en faite.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Naruto le coupa.

-Peut-être que... d'une manière... Je voulais te revoir. En disant cela, il croisa les yeux de son interlocuteur. Son ton c'était fit plus doux, incertain.

À ce moment, à ce moment même le cœur du brun fit un bond. Ses yeux... ses yeux d'un bleu tellement pur remplie de tristesse. De détresse. Pourquoi c'était à lui de voir ces yeux.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça. Sasuke fit volte face.

-Comme quoi ?

-Comme ça !

-Comme quoi ?!

-J'AI MAL !

Sasuke avait crié tellement fort, il tremblait. Mais Naruto ne comprenait pas. Comment le grand Sasuke pouvait-il avoir mal ?

Et c'est dans un murmure que le brun, le dos vautré dit : Ce... Ce n'est pas à moi de voir ces yeux-là.

Naruto comme Sasuke ne comprenaient plus rien. L'atmosphère était si... incompréhensible.

-Je... Je crois que je vais partir. Naruto se releva et quand vint le temps de toucher la poignée de porte, Sasuke lui demanda de rester.

Leurs regard de croisa de nouveaux. Le brun avait enlevé sa carapace. Toute la tristesse du monde se lisait dans ses yeux noirs, profonds. Naruto fit volte face et accouru vers Sasuke qui le pris dans ses bras. Étonner, Naruto arrêta un instant de respirer et pour la première fois, il entendit quelques sanglot étouffé dans le creux de son cou. Sasuke pleurait en s'accrochant désespérément au chandail du blond.

-Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé...

Sa voix était brisée tout comme son visage ruisselant de larmes profondément cachées depuis des années.

Naruto avait tout oublier de Sasuke, pour l'instant il réconfortait un jeune enfant. Ne sachant plus quoi penser, ses pensées étaient centrées sur un homme malheureux, sur ses mains qui caressait tendrement la chevelure ébène d'un homme qui vivait probablement la même souffrance que lui. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, la fatigue eut raison Sasuke qui s'endormi dans les bras de Naruto.

L'émotion avait été tellement forte qu'il avait eu l'impression d'avoir pleuré lui aussi. Il était serein. Voir Sasuke pleuré ainsi. Son cœur était moins lourd.

C'est en regardant autour de lui qu'il aperçu un futon déjà déplier. Il pris alors Sasuke pour le déposer dessus. Et c'est sans se poser de questions qu'il s'y coucha à son tour, sous la même couette que le beau brun.

-Mmm... Dahmmaahh... AAhhh !!

Naruto sauta du lit aussi vite que l'éclair, réveillant par la même occasion Sasuke.

-Ah Hummm... Il serra les dents du plus fort qu'il pouvait, ça faisait un mal de chien !

Sasuke ne comprenait plus rien, pourquoi Naruto se tenait t'il l'épaule droite ? Les yeux de Sasuke s'ouvrit instantanément, il venait de comprendre, un rayon de soleil venait de le toucher. Et dieu seul sait à quel point il pouvait le comprendre. Le brun se leva tout en faisant attention à ne pas toucher au mince filet de lumière et se plaça à côté de Naruto.

-Ça va ?

-Oui mais j'me suis vraiment brûlé !

-Montre-moi.

Naruto enleva lentement sa main de sur son épaule et fut envahit d'une sorte de chaleur quand les yeux de Sasuke se posa sur sa blessure. Ce n'était plus le Sasuke froid qu'il avait connu. Non. Son regard avait changé.

-Brûlure au deuxième degrés. Ça va faire une bulle.

-Hum.

La bouche entre ouverte de Naruto laissait voir ses canines protubérantes, ce qui lui donnait un charme qui ne laissait pas indifférent Sasuke.

-Euh Sasuke ?!

-Hum ?

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça.

Et c'est sans crier gare que Sasuke colla sa bouche sur celle de Naruto qui resta surpris.

--

C'est la fin d'un autre chapitre, j'espère recevoir quelques commentaires de votre part, à bientôt !


	23. Chapter 23

**Titre : La porte interdite.**

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sauf l'univers dans lequel ils sont et le vampirisme des personnages.**

**Couple : Sasu/Naru **

**Genre : U.A , OCC, Vampirefic, YAOI**

Une petite correction s'impose, je le sais ^^. 

Réponse aux reviews (Merci mille fois !)

Saki-Uchiha : Comme on se retrouve ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir laisser ton commentaire ! Bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérences.

Aude : Salut toi ! Biensûr que Sasuke se sent mal, il a voulu jouer avec ses sentiments mais un certain jaloux ne la pas vue de cette façon, je suis contente que tu sois toujours là, j'attends ton commentaire avec impatience, salut !

Jiramo : Et si, j'adore vous laisser sur votre faim, non mais ce n'est pas le suspense qui donne envie de lire la suite ? Muahah, j'utilise la psychologie avec vous, simple lecteur muahahah !! L'histoire avec Sai et Neji se sera, ou non. J'en parlerais probablement, pour l'instant je m'occupe de former un couple ^^ Je ne dit rien de plus. Oui c'est vrai, j'ai un peu la flemme mais quand je pense à vous et à mon histoire inachevé, je me remet plus vite au travail. Merci pour ton soutien, j'aime toujours autant tes commentaires. Salut !!

Koalamanga : Comment je m'en fiche ? Pas du tout ! Si tu savais comment je suis contente de savoir oh combien le monde aime mes créations, c'est plutot à moi de pleuré de joie :P Ahah, non je sais ce que j'écris voyons mais pour ce qui est de la relecture... Hum... j'ai un peu de misère à relire, j'ai toujours l'impression que ce n'est pas bon, que dans l'fond j'écris mal alors je ne veux pas le savoir XD. Prévu une fin ? Oui j'ai bien l'intention de la finir un jour, mais quand ? Je sais pas du tout, jusqu'à temps que mon imagination fasse défaut. J'attends ton prochain commentaire avec impatience, salut et bonne lecture !

San : J'adore m'imaginer un Sasuke fragile devant un être qui était supposer l'être encore plus que lui. Faut bien craquer un jour ! Et oui j'ai repris la fic ! Heureuse que ça te fasse plaisir, je te souhaite bonne lecture. Salut !

Clecle95340 : Mais non ne pleure pas XD Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, en plus c'est ton commentaire qui m'a dit 'Hey Mélodie, écris la fin de ce chapitre, tu fais attendre tes pauvres lecteurs ahahah ! Bonne lecture Clecle !!

_**Chapitre 23... **_

-Euh Sasuke ?!

-Hum ?

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça.

Et c'est sans crier gare que Sasuke colla sa bouche sur celle de Naruto qui resta surpris.

Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que Naruto n'avais pas bougé d'un seul poil, Sasuke rouvrit ses yeux et se retira de quelques pas. Le blond continua de le fixer de ses yeux ronds, totalement ailleurs.

Sasuke crut un instant avoir fait un bon coup, il était plus que sur de lui. Qui pouvait le résisté de toute façon. Mais c'est en voyant les yeux de Naruto qu'il eut un doute, un gros doute.

Un silence pesant planait dans la pièce, Naruto avala difficilement sa salive. Comment réagire à cette soudaine situation ? Il en oublia même son mal. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? S'enfuir ? Non il ne pouvait pas, il faisait jour et le grand soleil de midi planait sur les citoyens qui continuaient de vivre sans trop se poser de questions.

Un raclement de gorge et le bruit de mains se frottant énergiquement sortit Naruto de ses pensés. On voyait bien là un Sasuke gêné de son audace et c'est sans compter qu'il venait de se souvenir d'hier soir, ou plutôt, de cette nuit.

-Ex-excuse moi, je sais pas ce qui m'as pris je...

Naruto, aussi embarrassé que Sasuke, réagit au quart de tour.

-Non non ! Ce n'est pas grave, c'est des choses qui arrive hein !

Profitant de l'occasion, Sasuke rajouta ; C'est exact !

Et c'est d'un sourire intimidé qu'ils décidèrent de ne plus reparler de l'incident.

-Ton épaule...

-Ah oui ça ! Dit-il en regardant la plaie qui était maintenant rendu plus intéressant que de regarder les yeux de Sasuke. Tu as de l'eau et...

-Oui mais je n'ais pas de linge.

-Ah... C'est que c'est vraiment rouge et enflé...

_Crac ! _Un bruit de tissu qu'on déchirait remplie la pièce, Naruto releva son visage. -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Ça ne se voit pas ? C'est la seule chose ici qui peut absorber l'eau. Et sans plus tardé, Sasuke disparu du champ de vision avant de revenir avec un morceau de son chandail mouillé qu'il avait précédemment déchiqueté pour Naruto.

-Tiens, relève ton bras.

Naruto s'exécuta et Sasuke plaça le bandage autour de son l'épaule. Le blond était incroyablement surpris, il faisait tout ça pour lui et juste lui. Le contact des mains douces de Sasuke lui donna un vague frisson. Ça lui procurait un bien fou, l'eau froide sur sa plaie chaude.

-Merci.

-De rien... Ce sont les désavantages de la vie, parfois je m'y fais encore prendre. Un faible rire sortit de ses lèvres pâles.

Naruto ne répondit rien, gêné devant ce bel homme d'expérience. C'est vrai quoi, c'est intimidant d'avoir devant soit, une personne ayant plus d'expériences dans un domaine, que ce soit l'aéronautique ou être un vampire.

-Tu as quel âge maintenant ?

-Je viens d'avoir mes 18 ans.

Sasuke secoua la tête ; Tu es trop jeune pour supporter tout ça...

Légèrement vexé, Naruto serra les poings. -Je suis fort !

Un subtil sourire s'afficha dans le visage du brun. -Bref, je suis mort de fatigue. En disant cela, il alla réparer le trou dans la fenêtre qui laissait filtré la lumière. -Je me couche, tu viens ? Reste pas planté là.

-Dans le même lit ?

-Tu n'as pourtant rien dit pour cette nuit.

-Oui mais... tu dormais déjà !

-Et puis ? Ça ne va pas être la première fois de toute façon. Il mit en évidence la place à côté de lui, comme s'il était destiné en particulier pour Naruto. -Aller ! J'te mangerais pas.

-Pff !

Résigné, le blond se mit en place aux côtés de Sasuke en ayant pris soin de mettre un bon espace entre les deux.

-Ce n'était pas si dur.

-hum.

Sasuke se retourna pour faire face au blond qui était coucher sur le dos, les yeux fermés. Quelques minutes passa sans qu'aucun d'eux ne disent rien, Naruto entendait le souffle régulier mais pas encore endormit de Sasuke, il tiqua.

-Tu me regarde ? Dit-il en ouvrant les yeux.

-Un peu. J'me disais que tu avais un beau petit nez.

Naruto fronça les sourcils. -Quoi ?

-Pourquoi réagis-tu de cette façon ? J'ai pas le droit de trouver que tu as un beau nez ?

-Non ! Ça ne se dit pas entre gars ! En disant cela, le blond retira la couverture qu'il avait sur lui.

Sasuke soupira, comme s'ils n'avaient pas été plus loin entre eux deux.

-Arrête de dire des conneries Naruto.

-C'est toi qui dit des conneries, v'là quinze minutes tu me disais 'J'ai envie de dormir, j'suis crevé et là tu passe ton temps à m'observer comme un pervers !

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche mais se résigna. De toute évidence, Naruto était lui aussi très fatiguer.

-Bonne nuit.

-Mais att...

-Chut !

-Grrr...

Le brun avait déjà les yeux fermés, Naruto l'observa un moment avant de s'incrusté sous la couverture et dormir à son tour, non mais, pour qui se prenait monsieur Uchiwa !

Quelques heures plus tard le soleil s'était finalement couché. La fraîcheur de la nuit se fit sentir à l'intérieur de la maison, ce qui réveilla Naruto. Il ouvrit ses yeux, observa un moment le plafond et la pièce, il se dit qu'il devrait aller voir son père avant qu'il ne s'inquiète. C'était la première fois qu'il n'était pas rentré après une nuit à l'extérieur. Son père devrait commencer à se poser de sérieuses questions.

Le jeune blond était maintenant assis, prenant une bonne bouffé d'air, en dessous des couvertures qui lui couvrait les jambes. Il se retourna pour voir Sasuke, encore endormi. Devait-il le réveiller avant de partir ? Il prit deux trois secondes pour se répondre, s'il ne le réveillait pas, peut-être qu'il ne se croiserait plus, au fond, il voulait le revoir.

C'est d'une main timide qu'il toucha l'épaule robuste de Sasuke.

-Hey ho, Sasuke ! Réveille !

Un oeil endormit l'observa un court instant. -Humpff...

-Sas'ke ! Je m'en vais chez moi.

Là les deux yeux s'ouvrit instantanément.

-Quoi ?! Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas resté avec moi cette nuit ?

Gros silence.

Depuis quand Sasuke était-il aussi... aussi... Naruto ne savait pas comment expliquer, il était devenu bizarre avec lui, depuis hier soir. Le Sasuke froid et hautain avait disparut, on voyait là un Sasuke plus faible, mis à nu.

Voyant que Naruto restait silencieux, le brun se reprit.

-Non mais j'veux dire, tant qu'à être seul, on pourrait se tenir compagnie, du moins, se soir... De toute façon, que ferais-tu de plus hein ?

Sasuke avait deux belles pommettes rouges en guise de joue, pourquoi jouait-il le possessif ? Il ne comprenait même pas son comportement. Peut-être se sentait-il coupable pour Naruto ? Oui probablement, et le baiser ? Seulement une pulsion ordinaire qu'aurait un homme face à un autre... Un autre bel homme quoi !

Sasuke ferma ses yeux deux secondes, les idées se bousculaient dans sa tête, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que Naruto reste avec lui. Un point c'est tout.

-Je... Je veux juste voir mon père, question qu'il ne s'inquiète pas trop.

Naruto se leva, Sasuke fit de même.

-Ah c'est vrai. Bon alors à un autre jour ?!

-Oui ! Bien sûr, euh... Si tu veux, on se rejoint tout à l'heure au bar Fullum ? Si tu n'as rien à...

-Parfait.

-Je sors, salut !

Sans perdre une seconde, il se r'habilla et disparut aussitôt du champ de vision de Sasuke. Rendu sur la rue principale il souffla un peu. Un sentiment bizarre s'était emparé de lui, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Quand Sasuke lui avait dit ­­'À un autre jour' le ton de voix qu'il avait. Il ne su qu'est-ce que c'était. Mais alors pas du tout.

Il repensa au baiser, à la brûlure, au lit, à son visage.

En un an jamais il n'avait été bouleverser de cette façon, il savait bien que Sasuke était gay et c'est bien ça qui lui faisait un peu peur. Peur de quoi au juste ? Pourtant il aurait juré avoir apprécier ce baiser, même s'il n'y avait pas participer.

Naruto se secoua la tête, il ne fallait pas se faire de faux espoirs.

Faux espoirs ?

Non il voulait plutôt dire, ne pas de fier au apparence, Sasuke avait sûrement des remords c'est tout. Tout s'explique de cette façon.

Il continua son chemin avec cette pensée, la pensée la plus simple. Il ne restait plus que quelques pas avant de rentré chez lui.

Après que Naruto soit partit, Sasuke se prit la tête entre les deux mains. Il avait réagit comme un con, comme un adolescent face à une jeune fille nue. Il savait bien qu'en devenant vampire, un charme indescriptible s'empare de la personne, laissant émané un charisme ensorcelant. Mais pourquoi putain Naruto, un jeune homme, ou plutôt vampire, le rendait dans touts ses états ? Il ne pouvait se mentir, Naruto n'était plus le même et il ne le laissait aucunement indifférent.

---------À suivre...

Bar fullum... LE bar fullum... Le chic bar fullum... Bah c'est le bar où je vais le vendredi soir, un bar de con. (j'voulais juste précisé :P) Je n'aurais jamais pensé intégré ce bar dans une de mes fics XD. Bref...

J'aime bien ce chapitre, l'histoire avance et il y a de l'***** dans l'air ! J'vous laisse devinez de quel mot il s'agit.

J'ai hâte de recevoir vos avis, j'adore vous lire ! Bonne journée !


End file.
